Tome 1 : Bird in the cage
by yashiro-san
Summary: Quand Ichigo et Toshiro reprennent connaissance,ils se retrouvent entourés d'adolescents dans un endroit étrange privés de leurs pouvoirs, ils vont alors découvrir que leur avenir dépend de ces jeunes qui tentent désespérément de survire au milieu d'un Labyrinthe peuplé d'êtres d'acier. Ils vont alors rencontrer deux jeunes filles qui feront basculer leurs vies.
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau crossover ! Je me base beaucoup sur les livres de ''Labyrinthe'' alors il ne faudra pas s'étonner de la ressemblance, mais vous verrez par vous même ce que vont apporter nos deux protagonistes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il faisait noir, froid et l'endroit sentait la poussière, l'huile et le renfermé. Un lourd grincement métallique se fit entendre, suivi par un cliquetis de chaines. Soudain le sol se mit à bouger, Ichigo fût brutalement sorti de son sommeil. Encore hagard il fût prit d'une horrible envie de vomir, les odeurs et le mouvement du sol lui retournaient l'estomac. Il prit de longues goulées d'air pour calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur et apaiser son estomac.

Après un moment il put enfin discerner ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, déjà il se trouvait dans une cage en acier, ressemblant aux montes charges que l'on trouvait dans les mines. Il vit ensuite des pacs d'eau, des cartons et une cage couverte d'un drap bleu, du moins il pensait, la luminosité était très faible. En fait il ne pouvait correctement voir que quand le monte charge passait devant un néon lumineux dans sa montée. Il souleva le drap face à lui et recula dans un sursaut en tombant nez à nez avec un cochon noir et deux poules. Dans sa chute le jeune homme se prit les pieds dans un corps chaud et mou, qui émit un gémissement quand il lui tomba dessus.

Qui gémit ? Le roux fit un arrêt et recula à nouveau en plissant les yeux, tentant de distinguer sur quoi il était tombé. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une petite forme à la chevelure blanche non loin de lui, allongée et inconsciente.

\- Ho mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! S'exclama-t-il en se ruant sur le petit corps. J'ai tué Tôshirô !

Le lycéen était complètement paniqué, regardant dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à vérifier l'état du jeune capitaine. Il n'y avait rien, rien du tout… Inquiet il posa son oreille sur le poitrail du blanc, il constata avec soulagement que le capitaine respirait normalement. Il devait être endormit…

En y repensant, comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il se souvenait vaguement d'une mission qu'il devait faire avec le capitaine mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ni du but, ni de la raison et encore moins comment ils étaient arrivés là. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas ? Pourtant il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son nom, Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami suppléant… Et il se souvenait très bien de qui était Tôshirô, le capitaine de la 10ème division, Tôshirô Hitsugaya… Pourtant une panique sans nom prit place en lui, pourquoi se souvenait-il à peine de sa famille et ses amis ? Il voyait des noms ou des visages, mais il n'était pas capable de les associer… Il savait qu'il avait deux sœurs et vivait avec son père car sa mère était décédée, mais de quoi ? Comment était-elle morte ? Quel était le nom de ses sœurs ? De son père ? De ses amis ?

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Souffla-t-il, complètement paniqué.

Il posa ensuite les yeux sur le capitaine, il se rappelait bien de lui et savait qu'ils étaient amis, du moins, lui considérait le jeune homme comme tel. Il était néanmoins rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés, sa présence l'aidait. Quoi qu'il puisse les attendre au bout de cet assesseur, ils seraient tous les deux… Une présence connue était toujours rassurante, ils étaient dans la même galère.

\- Tôshirô, allez, réveille-toi… On est dans une sacrée merdre mon pote et j'ai besoin de toi ! Réveille-toi s'il te plait ! Plaida-t-il en secouant le capitaine.

Mais seul un grognement plaintif lui répondit. Le temps continua à passer lentement, pour Ichigo une minute valait un siècle, combien de temps encore allait-il devoir supporter le froid et la noirceur ambiante ? Pendant combien de temps allait-il entendre le fracas des chaines et les crissements de la cage métallique dans laquelle il était enfermé ?

Il poussa un gémissement de frustration avant de s'attarder sur son corps, il portait un simple chandail bleu marine en col V, un jeans gris foncé et des converses noires et blanches. En face de lui, son compagnon de fortune avait un polo noir à manches courtes, avec l'intérieur du col blanc, un jeans bleu marine et des converses pareilles au siennes. A tâtons il chercha son badge de shinigami suppléant et les bonbons d'âme artificielle du capitaine, en somme, quoi que ce soit pour prendre son apparence de shinigami. Mais rien, il n'y avait absolument rien, le capitaine allait être content tiens.

Soudain la cage cessa sa montée et se stoppa dans un mouvement brusque qui le fit tomber au sol. Le rouquin sa massa douloureusement le bas du dos et regarda au dessus de lui, avec effarement il vit deux portes s'ouvrir dans un crissement insupportable et perçut le son d'une alarme.

La luminosité l'obligea à douloureusement fermer les yeux et à se couvrir le visage avec ses mains. Des voix éclatèrent au dessus de lui.

\- Matez moi ça, deux pour le prix d'un !

\- C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça…

\- Mais si, ça fait deux paires de bras en plus !

\- Imbécile, c'est peut être un message pour nous dire que c'est les derniers ! Et on est dans le plonk si c'est le cas, réfléchi !

\- Ou ils veulent accélérer le processus.

\- Ça suffit les gars, soupira une voix féminine, la seule qu'Ichigo ait pu entendre. On a le temps d'y réfléchir après, faites les sortir de là.

\- Ouais, j'espère que vous avez bien profité du voyage les nouveaux, parce que c'est un aller simple ! Fit une voix grave en riant.

Ichigo paniqua, il ne connaissait pas ces voix et ne comprenait rien de ce qu'ils racontaient, parfois même certains mots lui échappaient complètement. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fini par réussir à distinguer des silhouettes. La plupart appartenaient à des adolescents, tous devaient avoir entre 14 et 18 ans, ce n'étaient que des gamins, pas d'adultes… Il ne savait pas si il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Dans la masse il distingua une jeune femme, elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, soit entre 16 et 17 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus ciel.

Étourdit le roux se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux blancs, qui ne semblait pas s'être réveillé. Soudain deux paires de bras le soulevèrent et lui firent quitter la cage avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol terreux, suivit du blanc. Une voix retentie.

\- Bienvenus au bloc, tocards.

Ichigo était certain que ces mots avaient sellés sont existence.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, dès lors je pense publier une à deux fois par semaine, selon l'avance que je prend bien sur ! A très bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le premier chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Autour de lui Ichigo put enfin distinguer les individus qui l'entouraient, ils étaient de toutes les tailles et de toutes origines. Leurs vêtements étaient aussi simples que les siens mais plus sales et couverts de sueur. Parmi tous ses garçons une seule fille était présente et celle-ci s'avança vers lui. Elle était vêtue d'un simple pull gris clair, d'une jupe noire et de converses de la même couleur. Elle s'accroupie en face de lui avec un sourire bienveillant, calmant son anxiété.

\- Je m'appelle Hana. Se présenta-t-elle. Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Devant son hésitation elle ajouta.

\- Ne cherche pas de nom de famille, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, personne ne se souvient du sien ici.

D'abord surprit il décida de prendre la perche qu'elle lui avait tendue.

\- Je… Je m'appelle Ichigo.

\- Et le second ? Tu connais son nom ?

\- Oui… Tôshirô.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant taire les exclamations de surprise des hommes derrière elle. Ne les écoute pas, répond moi honnêtement, ce n'est pas un tord.

\- Oui… Je crois… qu'on est amis… Hésita-t-il, décidant de modérer ses propos.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, pensive. Le rouquin profita alors de ce court moment de calme pour regarder où il se trouvait : l'endroit était une esplanade aussi grande que plusieurs terrains de football et entourée de murs gigantesques en pierre grise, du béton sans doute. Les murs étaient couverts de lierre et mesuraient une centaine de mètres au moins, formant un carré. Au milieu de chaque mur se trouvait une longue ouverture, de haut en bas, menant à de longues séries de couloirs. Le sol de l'esplanade était fait de grandes dalles zébrées de fissures envahies de mauvaises herbes. A sa droite se trouvait une bâtisse en bois et une forêt. A sa gauche il vit un potager avec différentes variétés de plantes maïs, tomates, fruits, salades… Enfin en face de lui se trouvait un enclos avec des moutons, des cochons, des vaches et des chèvres.

\- Dites… hésita-t-il, on est où là ?

\- Nulle part mon grand et je peux te dire que toi et ton copain vous allez rester là un long moment. Répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux blond en bataille et aux yeux bruns.

Il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt beige, d'un pantalon en toile brun et de baskets brunes. Il avait aussi un bracelet en cuir marron au poignet droit.

\- Je m'appelle Newt. Se présenta-t-il finalement.

\- Dans quel maton on va les mettre ? Demanda un jeune homme dans le fond.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est des tocards, t'a vu leur tête ? On va les mettre chez les torcheurs ces deux gringalets. Fit un garçon costaud aux courts cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux verts et au visage carré.

\- Ça suffit Gally. Gronda Hana.

Ichigo, quant à lui, était perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas leurs mots ''plonk'', ''maton'', ''torcheurs''. Ces personnes les utilisaient si naturellement que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était paniqué, curieux et effrayé en même temps. Il tombait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec des gens inconnus, un dialecte étrange et il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait atterrit là.

Hana sembla remarquer sa confusion et sa panique. Elle posa une main délicate sur son épaule et lui sourit doucement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est normal d'être un peu perdu au début, on a tous vécu ça. Viens avec moi, on va aller voir les autres medjack pour qu'on vous examine tous les deux. Sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers le blond aux cheveux en bataille. Newt, peux-tu prendre le plus petit ?

\- Pas de problème M'dame.

Elle hocha la tête et conduisit les deux nouveaux vers le centre de soin. Le jeune homme nommé Newt déposa Hitsugaya sur un lit et Ichigo s'asseya sur le lit attenant. Hana l'ausculta de la tête aux pieds à la recherche d'une quelque conque blessure mais elle ne trouva rien, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle passa ensuite au capitaine, son état ne semblait pas préoccupant, il arrivait que des nouveaux soient sans connaissance à leur arrivée. Ce qui rassura Ichigo.

\- Dis… Hana… On est où ?

\- Ici c'est le Bloc, on y vit, mange et dort. Nous on est les blocards, toi et ton ami vous en êtes aussi maintenant. Expliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

\- Qui nous a envoyé là ? Comment est-ce que…

\- Du calme le bleu, rit Newt, tu as tout le temps pour ça. On t'expliquera ce que tu as besoin de savoir demain.

\- Il a raison, assura Hana. Tu as fait le plein d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, tu n'arriverais pas à rester concentré. Repose-toi ici cette nuit, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Newt, excuse moi de t'embêter encore, mais peux-tu nous ramener à manger ? Peu importe quoi mais de la soupe pour le jeune.

\- Bien sur M'dame. Sourit-il. Tu me devras un service !

\- Entendu ! Rit-elle en voyant le blond sortir de la pièce. Allez, repose-toi. Fit-elle à Ichigo. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu te sentiras vite mieux, d'autant plus quand tu te rendras utile, ici personne ne chaume.

\- Je comprends…

La noiraude hocha à nouveau la tête et laissa le rouquin seul. Plus tard on leur apporta le diner et Hana nourrit le capitaine avec la soupe. Elle les laissa ensuite seuls, souhaitant une bonne nuit au rouquin, sans grand enthousiasme, elle semblait savoir qu'il ne dormirait pas très bien. Elle avait raison, il passa la nuit à cogiter, à essayer de se rappeler la raison de leur présence ici. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de le faire, une violente migraine le prenait.

\- Bon sang. Grogna-t-il.

Au milieu de la nuit il entendit son camarade bouger pour finalement se réveiller.

\- Salut Tôshirô. Sourit-il béatement, heureux que son ami soit enfin conscient.

\- C'est Hitsugaya-taicho pour toi, Kurosaki. Grogna-t-il en balayant la salle d'un regard perplexe.

\- Va falloir oublier ça.

\- Hein ? S'étonna le blanc, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Et on est où là ?

\- Au Bloc, apparemment.

Devant le regard perçant de son camarade le roux entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était réveillé. Au court de son récit le shinigami suppléant voyait le visage du capitaine se décomposer et devenir de plus en plus abasourdit, lui aussi avait du mal apparemment.

\- Donc, conclu-t-il, on ne peut pas s'appeler par nos nom de familles, puisque personne ne se souvient du sien ici. Alors, Tôshiro ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Je te ferai payer ça quand on rentrera chez nous, tu peux en être certain. Gronda l'autre. Donc on va devoir attendre demain pour plus de détails, si j'ai bien saisi.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est dans une belle panade.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire, y'a intérêt à ce qu'ils se bougent pour nous retrouver à Soul Society.

\- En plus, sans âme artificielle ou badge impossible d'utiliser nos pouvoirs.

\- Quelle plaie. Gronda le blanc en se rallongeant.

\- Dis Tôshirô… Commença-t-il sous un grognement du blanc, pourquoi on a été envoyé là, à ton avis ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je ne me souviens de rien.

Un long silence s'abattit entre les deux shinigami. Ichigo fini par s'endormir, ce que ne réussi pas à faire son camarade, qui se contenta de remettre ses pensées en ordre durant le reste de la nuit. Le lendemain matin Hana afficha un visage si surpris en voyant Tôshirô éveillé qu'Ichigo cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il rit à cela et la noiraude lui envoya un regard meurtrier, qui eut le mérite de le faire taire. Elle se présenta calmement à Hitsugaya et conduisit les deux hommes au réfectoire. C'était un endroit assez sombre et qui sentait la nourriture à plein nez, rien d'étonnant dans une cuisine, sauf qu'une forte odeur de poussière et de moisissure y était présente aussi. Ce qui fit douter Ichigo de l'hygiène. Cependant la gaité du cuistot, appelé Siggy mais surnommé Poêle-à-frire le fit oublier ce détail. C'était un homme assez grand, de 18 ans peut-être, à la peau bronzée et aux longs cheveux tirés en une queue de cheval basse.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru la nourriture était bonne, seul Hitsugaya sembla rechigner à manger, il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude de manger autant. Rangiku se plaignait souvent des mauvaises habitudes alimentaires de son supérieur, il mangeait quand il y avait quelque chose, et encore assez peu, et ne mangeait pas si il avait trop de travail.

Rangiku ? Qui était Rangiku d'ailleurs ? Il aurait bien demandé au blanc mais en la présence d'Hana s'était impossible. Il se fit alors la note mentale d'en parler au capitaine quand ils seraient seuls.

Hana leur expliqua qu'elle allait être leur guide aujourd'hui et continua sur le programme. Elle allait leur faire visiter le Bloc puis ils passeraient aux différentes activités possibles. Elle promit ensuite de répondre à leurs questions, dans la mesure du possible.

Après le repas le groupe commença alors sa visite, Hana leur présenta d'abord l'infirmerie, une vieille bâtisse en bois.

\- Ici travaillent les medjack, les médecins si vous voulez. Il y a Clint, Jeff et moi. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un maton, autrement dit je suis un peu le chef des médecins. Un maton est le chef, le représentant, de chaque profession présente au Bloc.

\- Tu es donc médecin ? S'enquit Ichigo.

\- Plus ou moins, comme on ne se souvient pas de notre vie d'avant on n'a que des connaissances générales, et puis on est jeunes, personne de notre âge n'a pu pratiquer un métier comme ça. On apprend sur le tas. Soupira-t-elle. La plupart du temps on soigne principalement les blessures des trancheurs.

\- Les trancheurs ? Voulu savoir le blanc.

\- L'équivalent de boucher, ils s'occupent aussi des bêtes.

\- Des bouchers… ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Comment comptes-tu manger si on ne tue pas des animaux ? Si ça peut te rassurer on ne les tue pas tous, certains sont là pour le lait. Les trancheurs s'en occupent bien.

Soudain un long hurlement retentit, interminable et déchirant, inhumain.

\- C'est… c'est quoi ça ? Blêmit Ichigo.

Le roux indiqua une vieille bâtisse d'une hauteur de trois ou quatre étages et qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Elle était faite d'un drôle d'assemblage de rondins, de planches, de lianes et quelques fenêtres semblaient êtres placées au hasard.

\- Ho ça… Le pauvre Ben est gravement malade. Ils l'on eut…

\- Ils ? Intervint le blanc.

\- Les griffeurs.

\- Les griffeurs ?

\- Oui, je vous souhaite de ne jamais en voir. Qui plus est leur piqure est, en quelque sorte, empoisonnée. Cependant si on administre le sérum à temps on s'en remet. Mais…

\- Mais ? S'enquirent les deux nouveaux.

\- Mais ceux qui sont piqués et reçoivent le sérum ne sont plus jamais les mêmes. On appelle cela la Transformation. Certains perdent complètement la tête… La période entre la piqure, l'administration du sérum et le rétablissement est très longue et douloureuse. Ce pauvre Ben a encore quelques jours de souffrances devant lui avant de s'en sortir.

\- Donc vous les mettez dans une bâtisse à part pour éviter un quelque conque débordement.

\- Entre autre. Leur état n'est pas beau à voir et leur cri est difficilement supportable pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude, on évite de trop tirer sur la sensibilité des autres. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

\- Je comprends. Acquiesça doucement Ichigo.

Le groupe reprit son avenacée.

\- Là bas c'est la Boite, c'est par là qu'on arrive tous. Chaque mois elle nous amène un petit nouveau, dans votre cas deux, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé. Faites attention, beaucoup pensent que c'est de très mauvaise augure. Mais bon. Et enfin, la Boite nous amène aussi des vivres, divers matériaux et des outils toutes les semaines. L'électricité vient par des câbles souterrains et L'eau arrive par des tuyaux, trop petits pour pouvoir s'enfuir par là. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Et là bas, il y a quoi ? Demanda le roux en indiquant une construction basse en béton, sans fenêtre et avec une seule porte en acier.

\- C'est la salle des cartes, seuls les coureurs et les cartographes y ont accès.

\- Des coureurs et des cartographes… ? Quel rapport avec…

\- Regardez, fit-elle on montrant une des quatre grandes ouvertures des murs. Ceci est la porte Est.

\- La porte ? S'étonna le capitaine.

\- Oui. Rit-elle. Elles se ferment tous les soirs.

\- Hein ? S'étonna le roux. C'est des portes ça ?

\- Hé oui, comment appelles tu ça si ce n'est pas des portes ?

\- Des ouvertures… ?

Un soupir échappa à Hitsugaya, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part du suppléant, regard qu'il ignora facilement.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut au moins s'approcher. Fit le roux en marchant vers la porte.

La noiraude afficha une expression inquiète mais le suivi, le capitaine sur ses pas.

\- Attend Ichigo ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que le roux était à quelques mètres de la porte.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et détailla la porte, l'édifice renvoyait une étrange impression d'écrasement. Les murs mesuraient au moins 7 mètres de large, les bordures étaient lisses mais sur la gauche des trous d'une dizaine de centimètres étaient creusés tout les trente centimètres. En face, des pointes de la même taille saillent vers les trous d'en face. L'évidence le frappa, les deux côtés s'emboitaient.

\- Alors c'est vraiment des portes…Murmura-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un truc de cette taille pouvait bouger.

\- Hé si. Beaucoup de choses sont étranges ici, il va falloir t'y habituer. D'ailleurs les portes font un bruit pas possible en se refermant, ça aussi, il va falloir s'y habituer.

\- Il y a quoi de l'autre côté ? S'enquit le blanc le regard rivé sur l'extérieur du mur.

La noiraude sembla hésiter, ce qui surprit les deux nouveaux. Bien que vraisemblablement embêtée, elle répondit tout de même.

\- Écoutez, nous avons trois règles, on fait son boulot, on ne frappe jamais un blocard, on est basé sur la confiance, et enfin on ne va jamais de l'autre côté. Le Labyrinthe est trop dangereux.

\- Le… Labyrinthe ? S'étonna le roux.

Les deux jeunes observèrent alors l'ouverture, des passages s'ouvraient vers la gauche, vers la droite et devant eux. Chacun des murs se ressemblaient et le sol était entièrement composé de dalles, les mêmes que sur l'esplanade de la boite. Plus loin d'autres ouvertures menaient à d'autres chemins et ainsi de suite. C'était vraiment un labyrinthe, on les avait envoyés dans un labyrinthe géant ! Effaré et apeuré le roux regarda son partenaire. Celui-ci semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion que lui mais son visage restait aussi froid qu'à l'accoutumée. Cependant le roux distingua un certain agacement dans ses orbes turquoise. Avec cette nouvelle, ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortit, et sans jeu de mots.

\- Seuls les coureurs ont le droit d'aller dans le labyrinthe. Indiqua-t-elle. Allez les nouveaux, venez avec moi, on a encore pas mal de choses à voir ! Sourit-elle.

Les deux shinigami comprirent bien vite qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur le sujet, quoi qu'il y ait dans le labyrinthe, ça semblait tabou. Le roux posa les yeux sur le plus jeune, celui-ci haussa les épaules et suivi la jeune femme.

\- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer le bloc se compose de quatre parties, le jardin, l'abattoir, la ferme et le terminal. La ferme contient les dortoirs mais beaucoup dorment dehors, il fait toujours bon ici. L'infirmerie se trouve non loin de là, dans la ferme on a aussi les douches et la cantine. Un peu à l'écart, près de la forêt, il y a la salle du conseil, où se réunissent les matons dans divers cas, le votre fera surement parti des prochains sujets abordés. Enfin il y a le terminal, au fond il y a le cimetière, on y va souvent pour souffler et se reposer à l'ombre des arbres. Pour les prochains jours vous allez travailler avec différents matons, pour qu'on vous attribue un travail qui vous convient.

Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça. Rit-elle. En ce qui concerne les groupes de travail je vous ai déjà montré l'infirmerie et l'abattoir, où travaillent les trancheurs. Il y a donc aussi les coureurs et les cartographes. Ensuite on a les bâtisseurs, très doués de leurs mains, les torcheurs font tout ce qui touche au nettoyage. Les sarcleurs travaillent dans les jardins, les coffreurs… enterrent les corps mais sont aussi les gardiens ici, la police si vous voulez. Et puis on a les cuistots et les briquetons, qui réparent un peu tout.

Demain vous commencerez avec les trancheurs. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Sourit-elle à la grimace des deux jeunes.

La visite avait prit toute la matinée aussi l'heure du repas ne tarda pas à arriver. Après un déjeuner complet la noiraude emmena les nouveaux à la porte nord et tourna à droite un peu avant l'entrée. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le mur et fit signe aux deux garçons de s'approcher. Une partie du mur avait été dépouillée du lierre environnant et des noms étaient gravés sur la pierre. Ichigo remarqua la présence de celui d'Hana et de Newt.

\- Vous êtes des nôtres maintenant, fit-elle en leur tendant un couteau de chasse et en leur indiquant le mur. Vous devez comprendre ce que cela signifie.

Intrigués les deux shinigami regardèrent le mur.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ceux dont le nom est barré ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- On a connus des jours sombres, beaucoup on perdus la tête, d'autres ont été les victimes des griffeurs…

Il ne rétorqua rien, il n'y avait rien à redire. Il comprenait que certains soient devenus fous, cette situation était horrible. Après un regard les deux nouveaux firent comme bien d'autres avant eux, ils gravèrent leurs noms sur la pierre. Maintenant ils appartenaient au labyrinthe.

* * *

La nouvelle vie de nos deux shinigami préférés est sur le point de commencer ! A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce dont il retourne !


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! Il est un peu tard mais voici le second chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Ce soir là le bloc était en fête, tous fêtaient l'arrivé de leurs deux nouveaux camarades, de leurs bleus, comme ils aimaient les appeler. Un grand feu de joie avait été allumé non loin de la ferme, certains dansaient, chantaient, jouaient d'instruments fabriqués avec ce qu'il y avait sous la main, l'ambiance était très festive, au plus grand damne d'Hitsugaya qui avait horreur de tant d'agitation. Le repas se fit sur place, une sorte de pique nique organisé. Après ça certains commencèrent une série de combats du même genre que les combats de sumo, si on dépasse le cercle on perd. Les bâtisseurs étaient ceux qui y jouaient le plus. Un peu plus loin Hitsugaya s'était isolé près d'un truc d'arbre mort tombé au sol. Adossé à celui-ci il regardait pensivement la plus proche porte du labyrinthe visible. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention, il vit alors le rouquin s'assoir près de lui.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Questionna-t-il.

\- A beaucoup de choses.

\- Ça je me doute bien, tu n'as pas plus précis ?

\- Le labyrinthe. Soupira-t-il, agacé d'avoir été dérangé.

Sentant son agacement le roux grogna mais reprit.

\- Tu sais, quitte à rester coincé ici un moment, autant s'entendre mieux, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si tu le dis …

\- Vous êtes là les bleus ! Rit une voix derrière eux.

En se retournant les deux jeunes virent Newt arriver vers eux et s'installer à gauche d'Hitsugaya.

\- Sacrée journée, hein ?

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Soupira Ichigo tandis que le blanc haussa les épaules.

\- Essayez ça ! Sourit-il en leur tendant un verre avec un liquide orangé translucide.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Ichigo.

\- Vous verrez, fabrication maison.

Le blanc grimaça mais tenta, Ichigo dans son sillage. D'un même mouvement ils recrachèrent la boisson infâme.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est que cette horreur !? Gronda Tôshirô.

\- Hahaha ! Va savoir ! C'est Gally qui fait ça, secret de fabrication ! Rit le blond.

Un long silence s'abattit entre eux, silence qui se prolongea dans l'observation de la porte du labyrinthe.

\- On est coincé la comme des rats, hein ? Soupira Ichigo.

\- Pour le moment le bleu. Expliqua Newt avant de leur montrer un groupe de 6 personnes non loin du feu, en face d'eux. Vous voyez ces gars ? C'est eux les coureurs, l'un des plus expérimentés est Minho, l'asiatique au T-shirt bleu. Lui et les autres partent tous les matins dans le Labyrinthe et le cartographie pour trouver une sortie.

\- Depuis combien de temps ils cherchent ? Demanda le blanc.

\- Trois ans bientôt.

\- Et ils n'ont rien trouvé en trois ans ?

\- C'est pas aussi facile que vous le pensez, écoutez attentivement.

Le groupe se fit silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le labyrinthe. Soudain des grondements sourds se firent entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? S'enquit Ichigo.

\- C'est le labyrinthe, les murs bouges, les couloirs changes. Il fait ça toutes les nuits.

\- Mais comment…

\- Je ne sais pas le bleu, demande ça aux bâtards qui nous ont enfermés si tu les croises. S'amusa-t-il. En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que les coureurs sont les seuls à savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment là dedans, et ils sont les seuls à pouvoir y aller, n'oubliez jamais ça. Les coureurs sont les plus rapides et les plus forts d'entre nous et je peux vous assurer qu'ils ont intérêt parce que si ils ne rentrent pas avant que les portes se referment, ils sont coincés à l'intérieur. Personne n'a jamais survécu une nuit dans le labyrinthe.

\- A cause des ''griffeurs'' ? Ajouta Hitsugaya.

\- Oui.

Le blond resta silencieux, les griffeurs étaient un sujet délicat apparemment.

\- Qui est le maton des coureurs ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Hana ne vous l'a pas dit ? S'étonna Newt.

\- Elle nous a parlé des matons et de tout le reste mais elle ne les a pas nommés ni décrits. Expliqua Ichigo.

\- Je vois, suivez moi les bleus, je vais vous les présenter. Fit-il en se levant. Vous devez savoir qu'Hana est le maton des medjack, les guérisseurs et l'une des deux seules filles ici.

\- Il n'y a que deux filles ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Hé oui, et interdit de les toucher ! Rit-il. La seconde fille s'appelle Tsukishiro, elle est le maton des coureurs, son second est Minho. Comme elle est souvent en vadrouille ou introuvable il faut s'adresser à lui la plupart du temps. Le maton des bâtisseurs c'est Gally, le costaud aux cheveux blonds. Le maton des cuistots c'est Siggy, mais on l'appelle tous Poêle-à-frire. Ensuite on a Winston, le maton des trancheurs et enfin Zart, le maton des sarcleurs. Les briquetons partagent le même maton que les bâtisseurs et c'est pareil pour les cartographes avec les coureurs. Et enfin chez les coffreurs nous avons Billy et Jackson. Ha, et notre ''chef'' s'appelle Toru, ses seconds sont Tsukishiro et moi-même. Sourit-il.

\- Je veux devenir un coureur. Déclara soudainement le blanc.

\- Quoi ?! S'étonnèrent les deux autres.

\- Je veux être un coureur. Quitte à être enfermé ici je veux me rendre utile.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas saisi le bleu. Personne ne devient coureur en un mois, et encore moins deux jours ou une semaine après son arrivée. Il faut être sélectionné et faire un stage d'environ 2 semaines.

\- Comment est-on sélectionné ? Insista-t-il avant d'être percuté par un jeune homme qui tomba au sol non loin de lui.

Il lança un regard noir à la personne à l'origine de cet incident, Gally. Celui-ci participait aux combats de sumo et avait éjecté le pauvre garçon sur le blanc.

\- Alors le bleu ? C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu veux te battre ? Demanda le blond alors que le roux posait une main réprobatrice sur l'épaule du capitaine.

Le capitaine jeta un regard en biais au rouquin et dégagea son épaule de l'emprise du jeune shinigami. Il posa alors un regard glacé sur le maton des bâtisseurs, toujours silencieux. Le jeune homme en face de lui leva un sourcil, pas vraiment impressionné mais tout de même sur ces gardes. Gally semblait assez hautain alors le capitaine pensa que le remettre à sa place le calmerai peut-être un peu, il détestait les gens condescendants. De plus les encouragements des blocards commençait à l'agacer, autant mettre fin à ça le plus vite possible et il aurait la paix. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un pas dans ''l'arène'' une voix tranchante retentit.

\- Ça suffit Gally. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne faisait pas de combat avec les nouveaux la première semaine. Retiens-toi.

La voix était ferme et le silence se fit à son intervention. Apparu alors une jeune fille, d'à peut-près la taille d'Hitsugaya, avec une longue chevelure blanche ondulée retenue en une queue de cheval haute dont deux mèches encadraient son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un étonnent améthyste. Sa peau était pâle et ses traits fin. Elle portait un débardeur bleu clair, une jupe orange, des converses rouges et des mitaines noires. Enfin elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 13 ou 14 ans. Malgré sa petite carrure elle avait une présence impressionnante, le jeune capitaine en fut étonnement surprit, il n'avait vu une présence pareille que chez des capitaines.

\- Tiens, voilà la patronne. Railla Gally.

Pour toute réponse elle lui envoya un regard noir, le faisant se ratatiner sur lui-même.

\- N'effraye pas nos nouveaux, tu auras le temps de les bizuter quand ils viendront tester ton groupe. Quant à vous, fit-elle en se tournant vers les deux shinigamis, Toru veux vous voir, Newt, emmène les s'il te plait.

Sur ce elle reprit son chemin et partit en direction du terminal. Newt soupira et acquiesça doucement, faisant signe aux deux japonais de le suivre. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, interloqués, avant de le suivre. Le groupe traversa toute la ferme et monta jusqu'au grenier, le blond annonça leur présence et entra. Le grenier était meublé de façon sommaire, un lit, une table de chevet avec une lampe poussiéreuse, un bureau et quelques chaises. Assis devant le bureau se trouvait un jeune homme d'approximativement 20 ans. Il avait des cheveux châtains clair en bataille et des yeux miel. Il était de corpulence normale et devait mesurer près d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Enfin il était vêtu d'un t-shirt à manche courtes noir, d'une écharpe orange et d'un jeans foncé.

En les voyant entrer il se leva et leur sourit en leur proposant un siège. Les deux nouveaux s'y assirent et Newt prit place sur le lit.

\- Bonsoir les nouveaux, je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu vous accueillir à votre arrivée. Depuis la mort de Nick j'ai pas mal de boulot et Tsuki m'a séquestré ici pour terminer. Pleurnicha-t-il faussement.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, s'amusa Newt, il fallait le faire de toute façon.

Le jeune homme soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Bon, je m'appelle Toru et je suis un peu le chef ici. Mais j'ai surtout le rôle de repère ou d'organisateur, notre communauté est basée sur la confiance après tout. Si vous avez de quelques conques questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser. Qu'est-ce que je peux ajouter… ?

\- Rien du tout vieux, on leur a déjà expliqué le principal sans toi ! Rit Newt.

Le ''chef'' soupira et hocha la tête, vaincu.

\- Bien, très bien. Vous pouvez y aller alors. Sourit-il. Et désolé de vous avoir fait louper la fête !

\- Pas de souci. Sourit poliment Ichigo.

\- Allez les bleus, on y va. Lança Newt.

Les deux nouveaux blocards acquiescèrent tranquillement avant de le suivre. Dehors le calme était revenu et la fête commençait à se terminer. En passant près du bois le regard de jeune capitaine fut attiré par un reflet argent et rouge, il s'agissait d'une sorte de lézard métallique avec six pattes le long d'un torse argenté. Devant la créature une lueur rouge illuminait discrètement le sol, surement cela venait-il de ses yeux… Le capitaine cligna des yeux en voyant le mot WICKED -méchant- écrit en lettres capitales vertes sur le dos du robot.

Remarquant que le blanc ne les suivait plus, Newt et Ichigo regardèrent dans la même direction que lui avant de le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? S'enquit le roux.

\- Un scaralame. Ils sont inoffensifs, tant qu'on n'est pas assez idiot pour les toucher. C'est comme ça que les Créateurs nous observent.

\- Les Créateurs ?

\- Oui le bleu, ceux qui ont fait le labyrinthe.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il écrit WICKED, sur le scaralame ? Reprit le capitaine.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Newt. Ces initiales sont partout, y comprit sur nos provisions et nos équipements.

\- C'est donc eux qui nous en envoyé ici…

\- Peut-être, où ils cherchent à se moquer de nous. Soupira-t-il. Allez les bleus, vous en avez assez vu pour aujourd'hui, il se fait tard et demain sera une grosse journée.

L'heure suivante Hitsugaya et Kurosaki étaient installés à l'extérieur, dans un sac de couchage, à l'orée de la forêt. Beaucoup d'autres blocards dormaient dehors, la température étant, apparemment, toujours assez douce. Mais le problème principal venait surtout de la ferme, trop petite pour y accueillir tout le monde, premiers arrivés premiers servit.

Le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé, Hitsugaya était pensif et Ichigo devait l'être tout autant au vu du calme étonnant dont il faisait preuve. Autour d'eux les murmures s'étaient tus, les blocard devaient tous s'être endormis, Ichigo se demanda un instant comment ils y arrivaient avec le vacarme que faisait le labyrinthe. Soudain un cri glaçant sortit du labyrinthe, était-ce… les griffeurs ? Rien qu'à y penser il en eu des sueurs froides. Il jeta une œillade discrète à son compagnon, le regard fixé sur le ciel, pourquoi diable avait-il dit vouloir devenir coureur ? Se faire tuer ici ne résoudrai rien du tout… Pourtant il comprenait sa motivation… Mais les coureurs cherchaient depuis près de trois ans et n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, y avait-il vraiment une sortie finalement ? D'un autre côté si ce n'était pas le cas quel serait l'intérêt de les garder enfermés ici ? Beaucoup de questions pour peu de réponses… Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il voulait dire au jeune capitaine un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Tôshirô.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de Rangiku ?

\- Rangiku ?

Le jeune homme se fit pensif, essayant de rassembler les quelques souvenirs qu'il possédait encore.

\- Je crois que son nom c'était Matsumoto. Elle doit être rousse, je pense.

\- Tu penses ?

\- C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand j'essaye de me rappeler d'elle. Elle est ma seconde, il me semble.

\- C'est dur ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas se rappeler d'elle.

\- Perturbant. Surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'elle a une place importante dans ma vie.

\- Je comprends. Ça me fait pareil avec ma famille.

\- Ta famille ?

\- Oui, mes deux sœurs et mon père, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de leurs prénoms ou de leur apparence…

Le blanc ne répondit pas, de la compassion n'aiderai pas le roux et de toute façon il n'était pas doué pour ça. Mais il comprenait, ça devait être encore plus dur avec quelqu'un de sa famille. Famille… en avait-il seulement une ? Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de ça… pitoyable. Dépité il laissa un long soupir lui échapper. Soupir auquel le rouquin répondit par un hochement de tête, qu'avaient-ils fait dans une autre vie pour mériter ça ?

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent silencieusement avant que le sommeil ne finisse par les rattraper. Ils devaient dormir, une dure journée les attendait.

* * *

Tôt dans la matinée les deux shinigami furent réveillés par quelqu'un qui les secouait. En ouvrant des yeux fatigués les deux adolescents constatèrent que le bloc était encore sombre. Ils regardèrent ensuite la personne à l'origine de leur réveil, Newt. Bien que mécontents, les deux nouveaux ne purent s'empêcher d'être curieux, pourquoi venait-il les réveiller aussi tôt alors que tous les autres blocards semblaient dormir encore ?

\- Suivez-moi les bleus, chuchota-t-il. Je dois vous montrer quelque chose avant que les autres ne se lèvent.

Les shinigami se regardèrent avec un sourcil levé, étonnés mais curieux. Ils venaient à peine de le rencontrer, ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui faire confiance pour le moment, mais la curiosité prit le pas sur le reste.

\- Et on va où ? Demanda doucement le roux.

\- Contentez vous de me suivre. Fit-il en ouvrant la voie vers le mur ouest.

Le blond semblait pressé, au pas de course les nouveaux le suivirent. En arrivant au pied du mur le blanc remarqua de petites lumières rouges sur le mur, bougeant et clignotant aléatoirement à travers le lierre qui recouvrait le mur.

\- Des scaralames ? Pensa-t-il

La voix de Newt le sorti de ses pensées.

\- Regardez. Fit-il en écartant le lierre en face de lui, découvrant un carreau de verre poussiéreux de moins d'un mètre de long.

Le verre était opaque, presque noir pour le moment, comment pouvait-on voir quoi que ce soit à travers ? Surpris, les shinigamis s'entreregardèrent avant de s'avancer vers le carreau.

\- On est censés voir quoi ? S'enquit le roux.

\- Attendez, ça va venir. Sourit Newt avec un air amusé.

Une dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produise et Ichigo commençait à perdre patience. Comment les deux autres pouvaient rester là à regarder un carreau noir ? Ils n'étaient pas humains ou quoi ? Bon, Tôshirô ne l'était pas, non, ne l'était plus serait plus juste. Mais quand même…

Soudain une lueur fantomatique traversa le carreau, jetant des reflets colorés sur eux. Les deux nouveaux plissèrent les paupières pour essayer de distinguer ce qui se trouvait derrière le carreau.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Derrière il y a le labyrinthe, chuchota le blond. Toute notre vie tourne autour de lui, vous avez pu le remarquer, chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minute… tout est consacré à trouver une solution. Mais je dois vous montrer pourquoi il faut le prendre au sérieux, pourquoi les murs se referment tous les soirs. Et surtout pourquoi personne n'a survécu une nuit dans ce foutu labyrinthe. Regardez bien.

Ce que virent les deux nouveaux leur coupa le souffle, ce qu'ils voyaient était monstrueux, plus encore qu'on hollow. C'était une créature massive, de la taille d'un taureau difforme. La bête se trainait au sol dans un crissement à glacer le sang. Elle monta sur le mur d'en face et bondit sur le carreau, faisant reculer les shinigami sous le choc. La bête rebondit sans endommager le verre. Les deux garçons se penchèrent à nouveau sur la vitre. Bien que la luminosité soit mauvaise ils pouvaient distinguer quelques détails de ''l'animal''. Le corps de chair était parcouru de reflets métalliques, des appendices sortaient de son corps, terminés par des armes de métal : des lames de scies, des cisailles, de grandes aiguilles… Cette chose était un effroyable mélange de bête et de machine.

Ichigo sentit une horrible peur pénétrer tout son être, comment une créature aussi abominable pouvait exister ? Cette chose était épouvantable.

\- Ce truc c'est…

\- Un griffeur. Souffla Hitsugaya.

\- Exact le bleu, tu as l'esprit vif. C'est une sacrée saletée, heureusement ils ne sortent que la nuit, quand les portes sont fermées.

Le roux déglutit difficilement, avait-il déjà éprouvé autant de crainte, de peur, auparavant ? Il en doutait, cet endroit était un véritable enfer. Il coula alors un regard vers son ami, qui regardait la bête battre en retraite. Oserait-il aller dans le labyrinthe maintenant ? Continuerait-il à vouloir devenir coureur avec le risque de croiser ces choses au détour d'un couloir ? Connaissant le jeune homme il doutait que ça le dissuaderait, ça le mettrait en garde mais…

\- Maintenant vous savez ce que sont les griffeurs les tocards. Vous comprenez qu'on doit faire ce qu'on attend de nous, trouver la sortie pour rentrer chez nous. Chacun aide à sa façon, à vous de trouver en quoi vous allez nous aider.

Ils se firent silencieux, regardant le ciel s'éclaircir doucement. Maintenant il fallait avancer.

* * *

Hé bien voilà ! J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Tsukishiro que j'ai créé et j'espère vraiment qu'elle plaira, elle n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais elle prendra de l'importance dans les prochains, enfin vous verrez ça par vous même !

Enfin tout au long de cette fanfiction je vais m'efforcer de rapprocher Ichigo et Toshiro, je trouve qu'ils ont plus de points communs qu'on ne peux le penser et je tiens vraiment à resserrer leur relation, elle n'est pas assez explicite dans le manga et je trouve ça dommage.

A bientôt !


	4. chapitre 3

Avec ce chapitre les choses sérieuses vont commencer, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil était maintenant levé, Ichigo et Tôshiro s'étaient installés non loin de la porte Ouest, l'observant silencieusement. Ils pensaient au griffeur et à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans le labyrinthe la nuit. Comment fallait-il réagir en tombant face à une chose pareille ? Comment faisaient les coureurs ? D'ailleurs ceux-ci entrèrent dans leur champ de vision, les faisant sortir de leurs pensées.

Un groupe de deux hommes, dont l'un était Minho, se dirigea vers la porte Est d'un pas pressé, les portes ne tarderaient pas à s'ouvrir. Restée derrière se trouvait Tsukishiro, ses longs cheveux blancs dansant avec la brise matinale. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Hitsugaya avait une drôle d'impression de déjà vu la concernant. Même si il lui manquait une grande partie de ses souvenirs, il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vue, alors pourquoi ?

C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent dans un vacarme assourdissant, faisant trembler le sol. La petite blanche remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et s'échauffa rapidement. Une voix retentie non loin des deux adolescents.

\- Bonne chance Tsuki ! A ce soir ! Clama Hana en faisant de grands gestes vers son amie.

La petite blanche se tourna vers elle et lui sourit doucement en lui envoyant un signe de main avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe au pas de course, en un rien de temps elle disparu au coin d'un couloir. Ichigo pensa qu'entre les immenses murs la petite blanche semblait bien frêle et fluette, comment une enfant comme elle pouvait-elle garder la tête froide dans un endroit comme celui-là ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle être coureuse ? Un ''métier'' si dangereux pour une enfant si jeune ? Il préférait ne pas trop y réfléchir pour le moment, il y avait surement une bonne raison derrière ce choix et il ne pouvait pas critiquer sans toutes les cartes en mains. Il soupira et se tourna vers Hana, qui s'avançait vers eux.

\- Vous êtes déjà debout les garçons ? S'étonna-t-elle, néanmoins avec un sourire.

\- Newt nous a réveillés tôt. Soupira-t-il.

\- Ho, il vous a montré un griffeur, hein ?

\- Comment… ?

\- On le fait toujours avec les nouveaux quand on en a l'occasion. Ça en dissuade beaucoup de devenir coureur, croyez moi.

\- Je me doute. Rit difficilement le rouquin.

\- Pourquoi est-elle partie seule ? Intervint le blanc, le regard rivé sur la porte Ouest. Les autres partent à deux.

\- J'aimerai te dire que c'est parce que les coureurs sont un nombre impair mais ce serait mentir, enfin, ils le sont depuis la piqure de Ben, mais Tsuki… Tsuki veut toujours être seule… Toru l'a déjà mise en garde et a même menacé de la mettre à pied mais elle n'accepte que la compagnie de Minho, à la rigueur. Mais bon, elle est vraiment têtue alors Toru a fini par craquer le premier, il la laisse faire. Du moment qu'elle rentre sans soucis…

\- Mais si il arrive quoi que ce soit elle… Commença Ichigo.

\- Je sais bien, on le sait que trop bien… On se rassure en se disant qu'elle est la plus expérimentée des coureurs. Enfin… Allez les bleus, venez prendre votre petit déjeuner, vous allez en avoir besoin pour aujourd'hui ! Rit-elle.

Comme convenu les deux shinigami commencèrent leur première journée de travail auprès des trancheurs et sous la direction de leur maton, Winston. Winston était un garçon acnéique, robuste et de petite taille. D'après Ichigo il avait l'air d'aimer un peu trop son job…

Dans un premier temps le maton leur présenta les animaux et leur fit découvrir la grange. Ichigo nota avec amusement que les animaux semblaient beaucoup apprécier le jeune capitaine, qui paru plus lassé qu'autre chose. Cette affection des animaux pour le blanc se confirma avec le chien de la ferme, Brailleur, un labrador noir, qui prit le jeune homme en affection et resta collé à lui tout au long de la visite. D'après Winston le chien était là depuis le début et avait surement été nommé ainsi par dérision car il était plutôt calme. Il semblait d'ailleurs que l'animal ne s'attachait pas à tout le monde comme ça, il restait souvent avec Winston mais surtout avec la jeune Tsukishiro.

Le second temps fut consacré au soin des bêtes, les nourrir, les penser, réparer les barrières, ramasser le plonk… Le plonk, Ichigo avait appris avec effarement qu'il s'agissait simplement de la bouse, des excréments. Qui plus est cette activité avait été désertée par le capitaine, qui avait été catégorique, il ne le ferait pas, autant traire les vaches que faire ça. Son obstination avait fait rire Ichigo et sourire Winston, il avait surement l'habitude.

Le troisième temps fut le plus difficile, du moins pour Ichigo. Les deux nouveaux durent regarder Winston égorger et dépecer un porc pour la cuisine. Le roux en eut des haut le cœur, il cru même voir son collègue grimacer. Ce maton n'était pas fait pour lui, pas du tout… A la pause de midi le rouquin se promit deux choses, d'un il ne serait jamais trancheur et de deux qu'il ne mangeait plus jamais de porc de sa vie.

Pendant son repas le roux regarda pensivement vers la Boite, soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et si… Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à ses questions, il vit alors Newt s'installer près d'eux.

\- Salut les tocards, salua-t-il. Alors votre matinée ?

\- Impec. Ironisa le capitaine.

\- Je me doute ! Rit-il. C'est un peu spécial chez les trancheurs.

\- Spécial ? C'est un euphémisme. Grogna le blanc.

Le blond rit de bon cœur à cette réponse, Winston avait dû leur montrer l'abatage et le dépeçage d'un cochon, il adorait tester les nouveaux avec ça.

\- Dis Newt… commença le roux.

\- Hum ? Fit-il en croquant dans son sandwich.

\- La Boite, est-ce que vous avez déjà…

\- Oui, coupa-t-il, devinant la question du rouquin.

\- Hein ?

\- On a déjà essayé de descendre dans la Boite après une arrivée. ça ne marche pas, elle ne se referme pas quand il y a quelqu'un dedans.

\- Et vous avez essayé de…

\- Aussi. Coupa-t-il avec un soupir. Descendre dans le trou après le départ de la Boite. On peut ouvrir les portes mais il n'y a que le vide. Rien pour descendre. On a essayé de jeter des trucs dedans mais on ne les a jamais entendus toucher le fond. Même avec une corde, on l'avait faite avec du lierre, elle était très longue, et le résultat a été désastreux. Fit-il avec une grimace de dégout.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Le pauvre gars qui est descendu s'est fait couper en deux au bout de trois mètres.

\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent les shinigamis, abasourdis.

\- Je vous assure, c'était pas beau à voir, tranché net. On a gardé ses os pour rappeler aux survivants de ne pas faire pareil. On a tout essayé les bleus, tout. Le seul moyen de s'enfuir c'est le labyrinthe.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence, ils étaient donc définitivement condamnés à rester bloqués ici… Le blond prit congé peu de temps après, non sans leur souhaiter bon courage pour la suite de leur journée au sein des trancheurs. Pourvu que Winston ne décide pas de leur demander d'égorger eux même des cochons ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, frissonna Ichigo.

Le soir venu le duo de shinigami s'en tira avec quelques courbatures et une odeur épouvantable, que la douche effaça au plus grand bonheur des deux concernés. La journée avait été vive en émotions et en travail, les deux adolescents n'avaient rien contre Winston et les autres trancheurs mais ce n'était pas pour eux, ça ils en étaient certains. Bien vite la fatigue les rattrapa et ils s'endormirent profondément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à l'aube les bruits du bloc les arrachèrent de leur sommeil. C'est somnolent qu'ils se levèrent et prirent leur petit déjeuner. Si Ichigo avait apprit la veille l'amour des animaux pour le jeune capitaine, aujourd'hui il apprenait que le blanc n'était pas vraiment du matin, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait. Il fallait toujours une dizaines de minutes au jeune homme pour être entièrement réveillé. Le roux s'en fit une note mentale pour pouvoir utiliser ça à son avantage un de ces jours. Si jours il y avait… Il secoua la tête, il devait positiver, si tout le monde pensait comme lui le bloc serrait surement une hécatombe. Les coureurs cherchaient activement une sortie, il fallait juste être patient, même si en trois ans ils n'avaient rien trouvés…

Le rouquin fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Hana à ses côtés.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Heu… oui, oui bien sur… Bégaya-t-il.

\- Merci ! Sourit-elle.

La jeune femme s'asseya tranquillement à ses côtés, bu une gorgée de jus de fruit et s'adressa à eux.

\- Aujourd'hui je vais vous accompagner à votre prochain maton, annonça-t-elle, Newt devait voir Toru. Je vais donc vous emmener chez les sarcleurs. On va voir si ça vous convient mieux que l'abattage des porcelets. Rit-elle.

Le rouquin esquissa une grimace qui fit rire la jeune femme. Il aimait son rire, doux et cristallin… A cette pensée le roux rougit de plus belle, reportant son regard sur son assiette. A quoi pensait-il bon sang ?!

\- Que font-ils, les sarcleurs ? Se renseigna-t-il pour tenter de penser à autre chose.

\- Ils s'occupent des plantes et autres fruits et légumes. Ils font principalement de l'agriculture.

\- Qui est le maton ? Demande le blanc.

\- Zart. Il est gentil, sauf avec les feignants. Expliqua-t-elle. Allez, finissez votre déjeuner et suivez-moi.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et la suivirent.

Ichigo et Tôshirô passèrent la matinée avec Zart, c'était un homme peu bavard mais sympathique. Il leur expliqua comment arracher les mauvaises herbes, tailler les arbres fruitiers, planter des légumes, les ramasser… En somme tout ça ne plaisait gère à Hitsugaya et Ichigo y était assez indifférent, même si il aimerait s'en passer tout de même.

Ichigo s'éclairci la gorge, souhaitant entamer une discussion avec Zart, peut-être pourrait-il leur apprendre plus de choses, il semblait moins sévère que les autres matons.

\- Heu… Zart ?

Le maton tourna la tête vers lui puis reposa son regard sur la rangée de carottes qu'il était entrain de planter.

\- Oui le bleu ?

\- Je me demandais si il était possible pour un blocard d'avoir plusieurs… activitées au sein du bloc.

\- Effectivement. Ici il y a pas mal de sarcleurs qui cumulent les tâches, s'occuper du potager prend du temps mais parfois il faut être patient alors le temps que ça pousse on fait autre chose. On laisse tout de même toujours au moins 4 ou 5 personnes pour tout surveiller. On ne vous l'a pas expliqué ? S'étonna-t-il.

Le roux ne fit pas attention à la question et reprit. Le reste de la matinée le shinigami suppléant discuta avec Zart du bloc et des autres fonctions, riant de tant à autre. Le jeune homme costaud parlait tranquillement avec le roux mais ne manquait pas de le remettre au travail quand il ne le voyait plus s'activer.

Quand vint la pause de midi le roux était épuisé et ne cessait de se plaindre de douleurs au dos et aux jambes. Rester des heures courbés où à genoux dans les sillons n'était pas sans conséquences. Le jeune capitaine fini par le faire taire avec un regard glacial, fatigué de l'entendre se plaindre.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas de courbatures quand même ? S'exclama le roux, vexé.

\- Oui j'en ai, mais je ne te casse pas les oreilles avec ça, moi. Et puis c'est trois fois rien. Avec des années d'entrainement derrière moi la douleur est factice. Grogna-t-il.

\- T'es pas humain. Gronda l'autre. Et puis comment tu peux dire des années ? Tu t'en souviens ?

\- L'instinct. Quand on supporte la douleur comme ça il y a forcément une raison. Réfléchi un peu. Soupira-t-il.

\- Toi… Menaça-t-il.

\- Vous aimez vous chamailler vous deux, rit une voix rauque.

Les deux shinigami se retournèrent d'un homme vers la source de la voix, Newt abordait un sourire amusé en les regardant, s'amusant de leur dispute.

\- Newt ! S'exclama Ichigo.

\- Alors les nouveaux, comment c'était ce matin ? Pas trop fatiguant ?

\- Un peu. Admit le roux en omettant le roulement des yeux de son compagnon. Mais Zart est sympa.

\- N'est-ce pas ? C'est un gars bien et de confiance. Même si il peut être un peu froid il a grand cœur.

Le roux sourit, c'est exactement ce qu'il pensait. Le blond termina son repas et prit congé, laissant les deux shinigamis seuls.

Alors qu'Ichigo allait entamer la conversation avec le capitaine il vit celui-ci se lever en regardant fixement la forêt derrière eux.

\- Tôshirô ?

Le blanc ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés un scaralame non loin d'eux, à l'orée de la forêt. Il voulait vérifier que ce qu'il avait vu sur le scaralame quelques jours plus tôt était réel. Il parti alors à grandes enjambées vers le bois, suivi du roux qui émit un grognement de protestation.

En entrant dans la forêt le capitaine fut surpris de l'obscurité ambiante. Depuis le Bloc le bois paraissait plus petit que ça. Les grands arbres, leurs troncs épais, serrés les uns contre les autres et le feuillage formaient un écran au dessus d'eux, ne laissant entrer qu'une fine lumière verte de fin de journée, alors qu'ils étaient au zénith… Mais c'était à la fois magnifique et effrayant. Sans plus s'attarder sur le paysage, le blanc s'enfonçait dans la végétation, gardant à l'œil le scaralame qui s'enfuyait au ras du sol. Ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres avant de perdre de vu la petite machine.

\- Zut, grogna le jeune homme.

Derrière lui Ichigo était plutôt soulagé qu'il s'arrête. Il profita de ce court moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle, il était rapide le petit !

Soudain un craquement retentit derrière eux, comme si quelqu'un avait cassé une branche sous son pied. Les deux shinigamis se retournèrent, les yeux parcourant le bois, les sens en alerte. Malgré un frisson Ichigo n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux, il n'y avait personne. Les deux shinigami prirent le chemin du retour, cependant au détour d'un grand arbre ils s'arrêtèrent net, ils étaient arrivés au cimetière.

C'était une petite clairière d'une dizaine de mètres carrés et envahie de mauvaises herbes. Plusieurs croix en bois, plus ou moins bien faites, étaient éparpillées dans la clairière. Toutes étaient peintes en blanc, mais de façon assez aléatoire, comme peintes à la va-vite, au vu des nombreuses parties oubliées. Enfin des noms étaient gravés sur les croix.

Bien qu'hésitants ils s'approchèrent. La croix la plus récente portait le nom d'un certain Stephen. Qu'avait-il put lui arriver ? Ichigo se senti soudainement mal, ça pourrait très bien leur arriver aussi… Ils auraient pu être à la place de ce malheureux… Un peu plus loin Hitsugaya constata que la tombe entièrement couvertes de verdure devait être l'une des plus anciennes. Au total il compta une douzaine de tombes dont deux semblaient récentes. Un reflet métallique attira l'attention du blanc, intrigué il s'avança en faisant signe au rouquin de le rejoindre. Devant la dite tombe se trouvait une plaque en verre salie par le temps et la végétation. Les deux nouveaux écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du verre : un corps en décomposition…

Un craquement dans la végétation non loin d'eux leur fit relever la tête en toute hâte. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'ils virent Hana arriver près d'eux. La jeune femme ne semblait pas s'attendre à les voir là, son expression confuse en était le parfait exemple.

\- Mais que faites vous là tous les deux ? S'étonna-t-elle en arrivant à leurs côtés.

\- Hé bien… on marchait dans le bois et on est tombés là sans le vouloir… Expliqua le roux.

\- Ho… Je vois.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Je suis venue voir Jess.

\- Jess ? S'étonnèrent les deux shinigamis.

\- Oui, celui en face duquel vous vous trouvez. Rit-elle.

Les deux jeunes regardèrent la tombe avant de poser à nouveau leur regard sur la noiraude.

\- Tu le connaissais ? Demanda le roux.

\- Oui, c'était un très bon ami. Dire que maintenant il sert d'exemple… Soupira-t-elle.

\- D'exemple ?

\- Oui, regardez mieux sa tombe vous allez vite comprendre.

Les nouveaux se tournèrent à nouveau vers le corps derrière la vitre. Ils remarquèrent avec stupéfaction qu'il n'y avait que la partie supérieure du corps. Ils se rappelèrent avec effroi de l'histoire que leur avait raconté Newt au sujet du pauvre gars qui était descendu dans la Boite et avait été coupé en deux. Une plaque se trouvait sur la tombe avec quelques mots de gravés.

 ** _Un tocard averti en vaut deux :_**

 ** _on ne peut pas s'échapper par la Boite._**

Le blanc failli laisser échapper un rire cynique à cette phrase. Cette épitaphe semblait vraiment moqueuse.

\- Je suis désolé, pour ton ami. Fit doucement le roux.

\- Pas la peine, il faut avancer maintenant, quelqu'un devait servir d'exemple et il s'était porté volontaire en connaissance des risques… Dommage que ça été lui… Je viens lui rendre visite de temps à autres, quand j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule. Sourit-elle.

\- C'est un peu glauque comme endroit tout de même.

\- Certes, rit-elle.

Un nouveau craquement dans les sous bois l'interrompit. Un nouveau frisson parcourra la colonne vertébrale du rouquin.

\- Rassure moi… tu es venue accompagnée ? S'enquit-il, les yeux rivé sur le bois, d'où provenait le craquement.

\- Heu non… Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Un autre craquement retenti, plus proche cette fois. D'autres suivirent, de plus en plus proches.

\- Qui va là ? S'exclama le blanc, sur la défensive.

En guise de réponse la personne à l'origine de ce raffut se mit à courir vers eux. C'est au moment où il se jeta vers Hana que le groupe put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon décharné, boitant à la peau blafarde et aux yeux exorbités.

Aucun des garçons n'eurent le temps de réagir avant que l'homme ne bondisse sur Hana et les firent tomber au sol, l'empoignant par les épaules. Il semblait avoir complètement perdu l'esprit et ses dents claquaient dans un bruit horrible.

Paniqué Ichigo sauta sur l'homme, tentant de libérer la jeune femme de son emprise. Soudain une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le bras, l'homme l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang. Il poussa un cri plaintif avant que le jeune capitaine ne donne un grand coup dans le ventre de l'agresseur, le faisant lâcher prise en tombant à un mètre d'eux.

D'un mouvement protecteur Ichigo ramena la jeune femme terrifiée contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son corps souple et tremblant. Ils purent enfin voir le visage de l'agresseur, un nom fut faiblement prononcé par Hana.

\- Ben… Gémit-elle.

* * *

Et voilà, les choses sérieuses commencent ! A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4

\- Ben… Gémit-elle.

* * *

Ben ne portait qu'un short brun et avait la peau sur les os. On voyait ses veines saillirent, pulser à travers sa peau. Ses yeux injectés de sang fixaient le groupe avec une expression féroce. Il se prépara à attaquer, un couteau en main. Horrifiée Hana tenta de le ramener à la raison.

\- Ben ! C'est moi, Hana ! Je t'en prie, reprend tes esprits !

\- Ben ! Pose ce couteau et calme-toi ! Intervint une nouvelle voix.

En levant les yeux le groupe put voir Newt, un grand arc en main, une flèche pointée sur Ben. Son expression habituellement joyeuse avait laissée place à un sérieux que ne lui connaissaient pas les deux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Ben, reprit Newt, arrête ce cirque tout de suite si tu tiens à la vie. Prévint-il.

Le dit Ben envoya un regard haineux au nouveau venu.

\- Tu te trompe de cible ! Hurla Ben, d'une voix emplie de folie. C'est elle qu'il faut tuer !

\- N'importe quoi, Hana t'a soigné, tu lui dois la vie mon pote. Fit-il sans baisser son arc. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a fait la transformation mais tu ne va pas bien, tu aurais dû rester au lit.

\- C'est de sa faute… Je l'ai vue ! Rugit-il. Il faut la tuer ! Laisse-moi la tuer !

Ichigo senti un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir le dos, comment pouvait-il dire cela d'une de ses camarades ? De celle qui l'avait soigné avec patience, endurant ses hurlements jours après jours ? Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci tremblait de tout son être, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, le regard horrifié. Et puis de quoi ce fou parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu ?

De son côté Newt ne bougeait pas, tenant toujours le frêle Ben en joue.

\- Ça suffit Ben, on va en discuter calmement à la ferme, ramène ton cul là bas et en vitesse.

\- Elle sait elle ! Elle va tous nous faire tuer ! Autant sauter du haut de la Falaise !

\- Ben… Gémit-elle.

\- Ferme là ! Hurla-t-il.

La noiraude se tue, laissant de nouveaux sanglots difficilement étouffés lui échapper. Ichigo avait mal pour elle, comment un de ces compagnons pouvait-il lui infliger ça ? Elle qui était si gentille et si douce. La traiter ainsi était intolérable. En jetant un œil au capitaine le roux constata que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout non plus. Il avait les sourcils plus froncés que d'habitude, les points serrés, une expression de colère pure sur le visage et des yeux assombris par la rage.

\- Ben, calme-toi. Prévint calmement Newt. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois.

\- Ordure… ordure… saletée… Murmura férocement Ben, passant son couteau d'une main à l'autre et l'œil rivé sur une Hana bouleversée et tremblante, blottie contre le torse du roux.

\- Ben… Un.

\- Sale ordure… C'est ta faute… Ordure…

\- Deux. Continua Newt d'une voix menaçante.

Ben hurla et bondit vers Hana, le couteau en avant. Hitsugaya se plaça devant le shinigami suppléant et sa protégée, près à les défendre.

\- Trois ! Tonna Newt, décochant sa flèche.

La flèche fondit droit vers Ben, sifflant dans l'air avant d'atteindre sa cible en pleine tête, lui traversant la joue. Il tomba sur le ventre dans un bruit sourd et demeura immobile. Ichigo et Hitsugaya laissèrent un soupir de soulagement leur échapper avant de se tourner vers la noiraude. Celle-ci s'était évanouie, les joues encore humides. Trop d'émotions négatives et de stress d'un seul coup, tout cela avait mit son corps et son esprit à rude épreuve. Des morts ils avaient l'habitude d'en voir, mais elle surement beaucoup moins qu'eux. Elle avait trop enduré pour aujourd'hui.

\- Venez, leur souffla Newt, les coffreurs s'occuperont de lui.

Après un dernier regard pour le corps de Ben le groupe suivi Newt, le cœur lourd. Ichigo portait la jeune fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il se sentait mal, un nœud lui traversait la gorge et l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas mérité ça.

En sortant de la forêt ils furent éblouis par le soleil, avec la faible luminosité dans le bois ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils étaient en pleine après midi. Soudain le roux senti une douleur lui traverser le bras, il vit du sang en couler, il se rappela alors que Ben l'avait mordu à cet endroit quand il avait tenté de le défaire de la jeune fille.

Le roux passa le reste de la journée auprès de la jeune fille, qu'ils avaient allongée dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Clint, l'un des medjack, leur avait dit de se reposer pour le moment, ils reprendraient le travail demain, Zart serait prévenu. Ichigo n'avait d'yeux que pour Hana, son teint était blafard et ses traits tirés, elle allait vraiment mal… Hitsugaya était assit près de la fenêtre, jetant de temps à autre un œil à son compagnon et à la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du fameux Ben, pourquoi s'en était-il prit à sa camarade ? Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Newt, qui s'assit en face de lui, le visage sombre.

\- Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça j'aimerai bien le savoir. Soupira le capitaine. On était dans la forêt avec…Ichigo. On est tombés sur le cimetière et ensuite Hana est arrivée.

\- Oui, et puis ce Ben est apparu et s'est jeté sur elle. Ajouta Ichigo d'une voix dure.

Newt se fit silencieux, le regard bas et peiné. Avoir dû tirer sur l'un de ses compagnons avait dû être très difficile. Soudain la voix de Toru se fit entendre.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-il en prenant connaissance de l'état du groupe.

\- Plus ou moins. Plus de peur que de mal. Souffla Newt.

\- J'aurai dû le faire. Soupira Toru d'une voix coupable.

\- Tu étais à l'autre bout du Bloc, tu ne serai pas arrivé à temps.

Le jeune homme aux yeux miel sembla peiné, il se sentait coupable. Il était le chef des blocards, assumer les conséquences de ses actes faisait parti de ses fonctions.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda finalement le blanc.

Toru et Newt échangèrent un regard entendu avant que le plus âgé ne prenne la parole.

\- C'est la Transformation. Ça arrive après une piqure et l'administration du sérum. Une fois cette étape passée la personne qui a subi ça… change. C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle la Transformation. Certains ne disent jamais ce qui leur est arrivé, d'autres perdent la tête… Ben… Ben serait surement incapable de nous dire ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'avait plus toute sa tête. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour le moment. Écoutez, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il vous a dit.

Le groupe se fit silencieux, pourquoi avait-il besoin de savoir ? Il y avait toujours beaucoup de questions ici mais très peu de réponses. Pourquoi tant de secrets ? Ichigo fut le premier à prendre la parole, d'une voix engourdie de douleur et de colère.

\- Il disait qu'il l'avait vue et qu'il fallait la tuer. Il disait que c'était sa faute… comment ça pourrait être sa faute ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Admit Toru, pensif.

C'est une voix paniquée qui les firent sortir de leurs réflexions. Des bruits de pas pressés et des éclats de voix se firent entendre avant que la porte ne soit ouverte à la volée, laissant apparaitre la silhouette tremblante et paniquée de la seconde fille du Bloc. Elle balaya rapidement la pièce d'un regard affolé avant d'accourir au chevet de la noiraude. Elle fit un examen rapide de la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers les hommes présents, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'adressa d'une voix glaciale à Toru.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je rentre à peine et j'apprends que Ben a agressé Hana ! C'est quoi ce foutoir !?

\- Tsuki… calme toi s'il te plait… Hana a besoin de calme et de repos.

La blanche parue agacée mais coula un regard peiné à la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Très bien, excuse-moi, je me suis quelque peu emportée. Mais si elle va bien, alors c'est bon. Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-elle plus calmement.

\- Ils étaient tout les trois au cimetière, Ben est arrivé et s'est jeté sur Hana. L'accusant d'ont on ne sait quoi et voulant la tuer. C'est de ça faute, disait-il.

\- Sa faute ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est bien le souci.

\- Il a perdu la tête… qu'a bien pu lui faire la Transformation ? Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement.

Toru secoua la tête, il n'avait pas plus de réponses.

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour elle ? Demanda-t-elle au roux.

\- Elle tremblait et pleurait, elle a été très choquée. Expliqua-t-il doucement, posant un regard à la fois soucieux et doux sur elle.

La petite blanche haussa un sourcil à ce geste mais se contenta d'un faible sourire rassuré.

\- C'est vous les nouveaux alors. Fit-elle finalement.

\- C'est exact. Affirma le blanc.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, se plongeant dans ses orbes turquoise. Elle aimait cette couleur, si rare au bloc, quasiment inexistante. Pourtant elle lui semblait familière… Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Tsukishiro et je suis le maton des coureurs ainsi que la seconde de Toru. Se présenta-t-elle.

\- Tôshirô. Fit-il en se mordant discrètement la lèvre.

Il avait failli ajouter Hitsugaya, quel idiot. Se gronda-t-il intérieurement.

\- Et moi Ichigo. Ajouta le roux.

La blanche hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers la porte.

\- Je vous la confie, rester ici dans mon état ne servirait à rien, je dors debout. Soupira-t-elle. A demain. Fit-elle doucement, non sans couler un dernier regard vers son amie. Merci de l'avoir protégée. Ajouta la blanche en disparaissant dans les couloirs sombre de l'infirmerie.

La nuit fut longue pour Ichigo et Tôshirô. Le roux resta au chevet de la noiraude jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur place, hanté par les souvenirs de l'attaque de Ben. Hitsugaya eut du mal à trouver le sommeil lui aussi, certes il était inquiet pour la jeune femme et se posait beaucoup de question à son sujet et celui de Ben. Il détestait ne pas savoir et tout le monde au Bloc semblait peu disposé à donner des réponses. Pourquoi tant de secrets ? Ses pensées naviguèrent alors vers la seconde jeune femme du Bloc, Tsukishiro. Il avait cette étrange impression de déjà vu, et plus il la croisait plus cela devenait évident. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas le connaitre… à moins qu'elle le cache très bien. Cette fille dégageait quelque chose de spécial, une force et une présence particulière. Elle était forte, c'était indéniable, même un imbécile saurait le dire. Mais comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait dégager ça ? Qui était-elle exactement ?

Le capitaine poussa un soupir, encore et encore des questions qui resteront surement sans réponses. Il en vint à penser aux coureurs, il avait vu et entendu beaucoup de choses depuis son arrivé, entre les griffeurs, ce qu'ils représentaient, la Transformation… Pourtant rien de cela ne l'avait dissuadé à ne pas devenir coureur, au contraire. Il souhaitait devenir coureur, il en avait besoin, il devait le faire. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas lui-même, mais trouver une sortie en cherchant par lui-même lui donnait une certaine impression de liberté. En choisissant d'être coureur il voulait être maitre de son destin, avoir le choix. Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps dans un maton ou d'un maton à l'autre, il voulait que ça bouge. Pour cela la fonction de coureur lui semblait être la solution.

Oui, il voulait être un coureur.

* * *

Ce chapitre est bien plus court que les précédents mais les prochains seront plus longs, promis ! A bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 5

Il était tôt et le soleil commençait à peine à zébrer le ciel de ses rayons matinaux, pourtant le bloc commençait déjà à s'éveiller, la journée commençait tôt pour les blocards. A l'infirmerie Ichigo s'était endormi tard, veillant sur la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le rouquin avait la tête entre les bras sur le lit du maton des medjack. Il fut soudainement réveillé par de douces caresses dans sa chevelure de feu. Étonné il se releva d'un coup et tomba nez à nez avec les beaux yeux mer de la noiraude. Celle-ci paru assez surprise de sa réaction rapide, son bras toujours en l'air, mais fini par lui sourire tendrement en posant sa main sur son ventre. Le suppléant lui rendit son sourire en décrispant ses épaules.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit-il doucement.

\- Je vais bien. Sourit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Fit-il en voyant le teint pâle et les cernes de la jeune fille.

Elle se fit silencieuse, regardant vers le bas, penaude.

\- Tu as raison… Je suis fatiguée… pourtant j'ai dormi… Je crois être un peu secouée. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Je me doute. Tu devrais te reposer aujourd'hui. Conseilla-t-il. Je vais t'apporter une infusion, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Sourit-elle. Merci, Ichigo.

\- Je t'en prie. Fit-il en disparaissant vers les cuisines.

Le roux revint une dizaines de minutes plus tard. Il trouva la noiraude assisse dans son lit, le regard vaguement posé sur la fenêtre non loin d'elle.

\- Hana… ?

Elle se tourna doucement vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça va ? vraiment ? S'enquit-il en lui donnant son infusion.

\- Je…je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas les agissements de Ben. Qu'ai-je bien put faire pour qu'il m'accuse ainsi ? Pourquoi a-t-il agit comme ça… ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Toru, Newt et Tsukishiro se posaient la question hier.

\- Tsuki est venue ?

\- Oui, elle semblait vraiment en colère et paniquée.

\- Ça lui ressemble bien. Rit-il doucement la noiraude. On est comme des sœurs toutes les deux, entre fille on se sert les coudes, hein ?

\- Je me doute bien ! Rit-il.

\- Elle est déjà partie dans le labyrinthe ?

\- Non, les portes ne sont pas encore ouvertes.

\- Je vois, elle va surement passer.

\- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Intervint la petite blanche en passant la porte.

\- Tsuki ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?

\- Je viens d'arriver. Expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers le lit. Tu as une tête affreuse.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui tirer la langue, faisant sourire son amie.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle, Ichigo.

\- C'est normal. Affirma-t-il. Je… j'ai ressenti le besoin de le faire… Enfin je… rougit-il.

\- Ne t'embête pas le bleu, on a saisi. S'amusa la plus jeune. Merci de ton aide. Au fait, tu devrais rejoindre ton ami aux cheveux blancs, Newt vous cherche.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup. Fit-il en se levant.

\- Tu reviendras me voir ? Demanda la noiraude avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

\- Bien entendu ! Sourit-il en partant.

Le silence ce fit dans la pièce après son départ, Tsukishiro s'amusait à voir le sourire heureux de sa ''sœur'', ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

\- Tu reviendras me voir ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? S'amusa-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je lui dois beaucoup et il s'est occupé de moi ! Il est gentil !

\- Ça je n'en doute pas. Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu votre petit manège vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profond.

\- Il n'y a pas de petit manège ! Protesta sa sœur, rouge pivoine.

\- Mais oui, bien sur. Rit-elle. Vos petits sourires et vos regards, c'est du flan ou quoi ? Si c'est pas un signe ça, moi je suis du plonk !

\- Tsuki !

\- Sacrée Nee-san ! Rit-elle, c'est un bon garçon j'ai l'impression. Il a l'air courageux, malin je ne sais pas mais il a assez de cran pour te protéger. Affirma-t-elle. Sa coupe de cheveux est un peu curieuse mais bon, va nee-san, tu as tout mon soutient ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- TSUKI ! Hurla sa sœur, rouge pivoine. Je te signal que niveau cheveux t'es pas mieux ! Bouda-t-elle.

\- C'est ma couleur naturelle ! Contesta-t-elle. Enfin, soupira-t-elle, repose-toi maintenant. Je dois y aller, les portes ne vont pas tarder à s'ouvrir.

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi, Tsuki.

\- Pas de souci. Fit-elle avec un dernier signe de main à son intention.

\- Du souci… ça j'ai toutes les raisons de m'en faire… Soupira-t-elle en sirotant sa tisane, ho, elle est délicieuse ! Sourit-elle.

Elle repensa soudain aux mots de sa sœur, ''leur petit manège'' ? N'importe quoi, il était gentil, attentionné et joyeux, courageux aussi… C'est vrai qu'elle l'aimait bien, en plus il était plutôt joli garçon, grand, musclé, des traits fins, de beaux yeux chocolat… des cheveux enflammés indomptables… Doux en plus. Elle rougit, à quoi pensait-elle ?! Amoureuse d'Ichigo ? D'un bleu qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Non, non. Elle devait se ressaisir ! Elle secoua vivement la tête, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit et vite.

De son côté Ichigo rejoignait Hitsugaya et Newt qui l'attendaient sous l'arbre en dessous duquel ils avaient l'habitude de manger.

\- Te voilà le bleu ! S'exclama joyeusement Newt.

\- J'ai un nom bon sang, c'est possible d'arrêter avec ''le bleu'' ou ''le nouveau'' ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Ça alors ! Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde vous deux ! Sourit Newt, visiblement amusé. Tôshirô m'a dit la même chose il n'y a pas cinq minutes !

Le roux tourna la tête vers son compère, celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules en secouant la tête.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le programme ? Reprit Ichigo.

\- Retour chez les sarcleurs les gars, je vous rappel que vous n'avez pas fini votre journée hier ! Rit-il.

\- Comme si c'était de notre faute. Pensèrent les deux shinigami.

Un court silence ce fit entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant le carreau duquel ils avaient observé le griffeur.

\- Parle-moi des coureurs. Fit le blanc, brisant le silence.

Le capitaine était de nature curieuse, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, et la vue du griffeur l'avait conforté dans l'idée d'en savoir plus au sujet des coureurs. Ça ne l'avait pas rebuté, bien au contraire.

\- Toshiro ! Protesta le roux, tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! Il t'a déjà dit que…

\- La ferme. Coupa-t-il avec un regard noir. Newt, parle-moi des coureurs. Insista-t-il.

D'abord réticent le blond soupira et accéda à sa requête.

\- Ce sont les meilleurs d'entre nous. Tous nos espoirs reposent sur eux.

\- Pourquoi n'en es-tu pas un ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Je l'ai été, mais je me suis blessé à la jambe il y a quelques temps. Je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment remit. Fit-il en se massant machinalement la jambe droite.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- En échappant aux griffeurs. Ils allaient presque m'avoir ces saletés. Quand je pense être passé à deux doigts de la Transformation… ça me donne des frissons !

La Transformation, c'était un sujet délicat et ça les deux shinigami le savaient. En même temps ils voulaient comprendre, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ils y avaient bien le droit non ?

\- Mais c'est quoi cette fichu Transformation ? Personne n'en parle clairement.

\- On vous l'a déjà expliqué hier, soupira Newt. Écoutez, ce que vous devez savoir c'est que tout le monde ne fini pas comme Ben, Ben était un cas extrême. Et d'ailleurs je croyais que vous vouliez parler des coureurs ?

Le refus était clair, de toute évidence ce sujet était vraiment taboo et ils n'étaient pas prêts d'avoir des réponses. Autant en avoir sur les coureurs alors, vu que le blond semblait enclin à leur en parler.

\- Bon, comment ils sont choisi les coureurs alors ? S'enquit Ichigo.

\- Vous savez, quand je dis ''les meilleurs'' c'est dans absolument tout les domaines ! Pour survivre dans le labyrinthe il faut être fort, rapide et intelligent, malin. Il faut savoir prendre des décisions rapidement et dans toutes les situations. Il n'y a pas de places pour les casse-cou ou pour les timides. C'est pas beau là-bas, vous savez.

Ichigo se contenta de grogner quand le capitaine le regarda avec amusement au mot ''casse-cou''. Certes il avait la mauvaise habitude de foncer dans le tas mais il n'était pas inconscient pour autant !

\- Je pensais que les griffeurs ne sortaient que la nuit, reprit Ichigo, que peut-il y avoir de si dangereux ?

\- Le stress, la pression, la disposition des murs qui change chaque jour… La mémorisation des plans. Le pire c'est qu'on n'est jamais sûr de pouvoir rentrer. Dans un labyrinthe normal ce serai déjà compliqué mais avec celui là… Il suffit d'une erreur pour se retrouver coincé avec les griffeurs.

Les deux shinigami se firent silencieux, pensifs.

\- Pourquoi ces questions ? Demanda le blond.

\- Je veux devenir coureur. Expliqua calmement le blanc.

Le blond le dévisagea, surprit. A bien y réfléchir il avait déjà pu remarquer le sang froid exceptionnel du jeune garçon, et il avait pu le confirmer avec l'attaque de Ben. Le blanc était resté calme et avait vite réagit.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il au roux.

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi ce qui m'attire le plus. Enfin… Je pense que c'est ce qui me conviendrai le mieux… j'ai besoin de me sentir vraiment utile et je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen.

Le blond les regarda pensivement, étaient-ils vraiment taillés pour ça ?

\- Ça fait à peine une semaine que vous êtes là et vous voulez déjà mourir les gars ? Soupira-t-il.

\- C'est très sérieux. Fit le blanc.

\- Moi aussi. Les gars, je vous l'ai déjà dit, personne ne devient coureur en une semaine. D'abord on fait ses preuves et ensuite on vous recommande au maton. Écoutez, oubliez pour le moment, si vous commencez à dire que vous voulez rejoindre les meilleurs vous allez vous faire des ennemis.

\- Peut-être, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour planter des navets ou tuer des cochons toute la journée. Je suis capable de le faire. Cingla Hitsugaya.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais… Commença Newt avant d'être arrêté par Ichigo, qui secoua la tête.

Le roux savait son compagnon têtu comme une mule, il n'allait pas abandonner et dans un sens il le comprenait parfaitement. Il n'était pas nécessaire que Newt s'engage dans un combat perdu d'avance.

\- Écoutez, reprit doucement le blond. Les coureurs sont élus par le conseil des matons, si vous me pensez dur alors je peux vous dire qu'eux vont vous rire au nez.

\- C'est idiot, vous perdez un temps fou.

\- Les gars, gardez ça pour vous pour le moment. Ici on ne fait pas ce que l'on veut. Notre survie dépend du bon fonctionnement de notre système. L'ordre les gars, l'ordre est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

Hitsugaya ne répondit pas, il marquait un point. Même si il ne se souvenait pas de sa vie d'avant il savait qu'il était quelqu'un qui aimait l'ordre. Il comprenait le point de vue du Bloc. Un long soupir lui échappa, tant pis, il allait devoir se montrer patient.

\- Bon, on va passer un accord.

\- De quel genre ? Demanda le roux.

\- Du genre que je soumets votre candidature au conseil quand vous commencerez à connaitre du monde.

Après un bref regard les deux shinigami cédèrent, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Après une matinée chargée les deux nouveaux purent enfin prendre une pause pour manger un morceau non loin de la porte Ouest. C'est avec étonnement qu'ils virent un coureur sortir de la porte, enfin, une coureuse.

On ne pouvait pas s'y tromper, ses longs cheveux de neige, ses étonnants yeux améthyste… Tsukishiro. La jeune fille semblait épuisée, s'arrêtant dans l'herbe non loin de la porte, pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux. Son visage et ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur. Qu'y avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Les deux shinigami bondirent sur leurs jambes en la voyant s'effondrer dans l'herbe.

\- Newt, Toru, Hana ! Que quelqu'un aille les chercher immédiatement ! Ordonna le capitaine en s'agenouillant près de la petite blanche.

 _Que s'était-il passé ?_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre, à bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit le capitaine auprès du maton des coureurs.

\- Je survivrais. Haleta la petite blanche avant de se redresser en position assise, aidée par le blanc.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, reprenant doucement sa respiration.

\- Vous êtes bizarre. Fit-elle finalement en les regardant.

\- Bizarre ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

\- Vous dégagez quelque chose de particulier… quelque chose que j'ai senti il y a longtemps… dommage que je ne me souvienne pas. Soupira-t-elle.

Les deux shinigami échangèrent un regard étonné avant de la regarder à nouveau, à la recherche d'une éventuelle pression spirituelle. Même si ils ne pouvaient plus se libérer de leur gigai ils pouvaient sentir la pression spirituelle, en se concentrant. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'elle en possédait bien une, et pas petite en plus. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? A moins… A moins qu'elle arrive à la brider elle-même…

Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées en entendant Toru, Newt et Hana arriver vers eux, inquiets.

\- Tsuki ?! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Si tôt ? S'enquit le plus âgé en s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- Du calme imbécile. Grogna-t-elle. Rends toi utile et apporte moi de l'eau tu veux ? J'ai laissé mon sac dans le labyrinthe.

D'abord réticent le jeune homme fit ce qui lui avait été demandé, laissant les cinq blocards seuls. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue Hana se pencha vers sa ''sœur'', faisant le point sur son état. Après quelques minutes elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Bon, tu n'as rien de grave. Pas de piqure ou de blessure grave.

\- Bien sur. Fit la blanche en croisant les bras. Et tu ne devrais pas être couchée toi ?

\- Je vais bien mieux, je t'assure.

La petite blanche paru perplexe mais laissa couler.

\- Il te laisse lui donner des ordres ? S'étonna Ichigo en s'adressant à la blanche.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as peur de lui ? Vous êtes marrants les nouveaux.

Le roux grogna mais ne releva pas.

\- Je pensais que c'était le chef.

La jeune fille le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de rire en regardant le ciel.

\- Le chef hein ? Fit-elle nostalgiquement. Tu peux l'appeler comme ça si ça t'amuse. Tu peux même l'appeler patron ou mon capitaine, rit-elle. On n'a pas de chef, juste une figure de proue. On fonctionne sur un système de confiance ici, pas de chef, que des égaux. On est tous dans la même galère.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, elle avait parfaitement raison, dans d'autres conditions un système comme celui-là ne ferai pas long feu mais dans un endroit comme le labyrinthe, peuplé de jeunes, ça pouvait marcher. Sur du court terme bien sur, le temps qu'ils sortent d'ici.

\- Bon et tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Tu sais le bleu, habituellement c'est la question la plus stupide que tu puisses poser à un coureur, mais aujourd'hui non.

\- Hein ? S'étonnèrent les personnes présentes.

\- Oui, qu'as-tu trouvé, Tsuki ? Intervint Toru en lui donnant un grand verre d'eau, qu'elle but avec soulagement.

\- Un cadavre. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Un cadavre ?! S'étonnèrent les blocards.

\- Oui, sourit-elle, un cadavre de griffeur !

Les blocards plus âgés étaient incrédules, bouche bée. Jusqu'à ce que Toru fronce les sourcils.

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas, Tsuki.

\- Je comprends que tu puisses ne pas me croire mais c'est la vérité. Il se trouve à environ trois kilomètres d'ici, près de la Falaise.

\- Admettons, fit-il en regardant alternativement le labyrinthe puis la blanche. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené avec toi ?

La plus jeune le regarda incrédule avant qu'un rire ne lui échappe.

\- Tu as trop bu l'imbécile, ces trucs doivent peser une demi-tonne ! C'est pas avec mon poids plume et ma petite taille que je vais pouvoir déplacer ça ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de mourir moi, je ne toucherais pas à ce truc. Fini-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Toru grogna et Newt prit le relais.

\- Il ressemblait à quoi ? Je veux dire, ses piquants étaient rentrés ou sortis ? Sa peau était luisante ?

\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne voir avec moi demain. C'est vraiment étrange. On ne pourra pas faire l'aller retour avant la fermeture des portes et je suis fatiguée. Prévenez Minho que je veux le voir dès qu'il rentre, on ira voir ça ensemble.

\- Entendu. Firent Newt et Hana d'une même voix.

\- Bon, on en reparlera demain, tu mérites bien de te reposer et manger un bout. Poêle à frire nous a préparé un bon ragout.

\- Super. Soupira-t-elle en se relevant, toujours aidée du blanc. Merci, sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui avant de prendre le chemin vers la ferme.

Le groupe se retrouva silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Hana intervienne.

\- Dites… On a bien trouvé un cadavre de griffeur ?

\- Heu oui, tu étais là, tu l'as entendu aussi bien que nous, normalement. S'étonna Newt.

\- Bien sur, mais qui a bien pu tuer cette chose ?

Bonne question, pensèrent les shinigami. Et au vu des mines inquiètes des blocards ils n'avaient pas plus la réponse qu'eux. C'était mal barré.

Soudain Clint, l'un des medjack, accouru vers eux.

\- Les gars ! Hana ! S'exclama-t-il, essoufflé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Toru.

\- C'est Ben, il n'est pas mort !

\- Quoi ?! S'étonnèrent les hommes présents.

\- Alors le cataplasme a fonctionné. Fit pensivement Hana, sous l'étonnement général.

\- Oui ! Comme tu l'avais dit la flèche n'a pas touché le cerveau, on a pu le soigner !

\- Bien, très bien.

\- Comment ça bien ? Gronda Ichigo, il t'a attaqué et insulté et tu le soignes ?!

\- Bien sur. Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Quand bien même ses actions, je suis une medjack, je n'abandonne jamais un blessé à son sort si il peut être guéri. Qui plus est il a subit la transformation, il n'avait plus toute sa tête quand il m'a attaqué. Et puis… j'ai bien le droit de savoir ce qui l'a poussé à m'attaquer, non ?

\- Oui… Tu as surement raison… S'adouci le roux, bien que toujours légèrement en colère.

\- Où est-il maintenant ? Reprit Newt.

\- Enfermé au gnouf.

\- Au… gnouf ? Interrogea le roux.

\- La prison. Le renseigna Toru.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Je vais réunir les matons immédiatement, autant profiter que Tsuki soit déjà là pour gagner du temps.

\- Ouais, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Reprit Newt, on sait tous ce qu'il va arriver. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

\- Hum… Soupira Toru.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le roux.

\- Il va sans doute être banni. Expliqua Hana.

\- Banni ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Réfléchi, coupa le blanc, il n'y a pas 36 solutions ici.

Le roux posa alors un regard incrédule sur lui puis se tourna vers les portes du labyrinthe. Ils allaient…

\- Oui le bleu, il y a toutes les chances. Fit Newt en partant vers la ferme, suivi de Toru.

Hana les laissa seuls à son tour, retournant à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Le soir venu, environ une demi-heure avant la fermeture des portes, Toru et Newt convoquèrent tous les blocards à la porte Est. Maintenant tous semblaient attendre les derniers retardataires, les coureurs notamment, qui étaient rentrés il y a peu de temps. Quelques chuchotement se faisaient entre ça et là, Ichigo lui, était perplexe, allaient-ils vraiment jeter Ben au milieu des griffeurs ? A en croire Hitsugaya, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le roux coula alors un regard vers le blanc, debout à côté de lui. Le jeune capitaine était stoïque, ce qui ne changeait pas de l'ordinaire, en revanche il semblait assez pensif, les yeux rivés sur le labyrinthe. Voulait-il vraiment risquer sa peau la dedans ? Malgré les mises en garde de Newt ? De toute évidence. Mais lui ? Que voulait-il faire ? Allez dans le labyrinthe ? Ou rester au Bloc pour faire on ne sait quoi ?

Il comprenait le point de vu de son ami, avec les forces physiques qu'ils semblaient avoir, être coureur était la meilleur option. Du moins, il serait dommage de gâcher le talent qu'ils avaient alors que d'autres ne possédaient pas de telles capacités. Ils devaient exploiter au mieux leur don pour aider un maximum. Après tout, sortir d'ici leur serait plus que bénéfique aussi. Il soupira longuement, peut-être allait-il devenir coureur, lui aussi.

Le rouquin fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées en sentant la présence d'Hana près de lui. Celle-ci se plaça à sa gauche, lui adressant un sourire triste. Non loin se trouvait Tsukishiro, sortant de la salle des cartes et se dirigeant vers eux, allant se placer près de Toru et Newt. Ichigo avait presque oublié qu'elle était le bras droit de Toru. Juste après elle Minho sorti de la salle, se dirigeant vers le gnouf.

\- Amène-le ! Ordonna Toru à l'asiatique.

Minho fit un geste de la main et disparu vers la prison. Il réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, poussant Ben devant lui en lui tenant les bras sur la tête. Ben était dans un sale état, vêtu de haillons, un épais bandage tâché de sang autour du visage. Il avançait en titubant, mais ce qui choqua le plus les blocards, et surtout les deux nouveaux, fut ses yeux écarquillés de terreur. Devant cette expression Ichigo frissonna et un profond mal aise prit place en lui. Du coin de l'œil il vit une légère grimace sur le visage d'Hitsugaya. À sa gauche il senti Hana lui agripper le bras, tremblotante. Il posa un regard inquiet sur elle, mais elle ne lui répondit pas, les yeux rivés vers Ben, les yeux humides.

\- Newt, fit Toru, apporte la perche.

Le blond hocha silencieusement la tête et parti en direction de la cabane où étaient entreposés les outils servant au jardinage. Ben quant à lui se trouva agenouillé devant Toru et Tsukishiro, eux même dos à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Le jeune homme avait la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit.

\- Je suis désolé Ben, mais tu l'as cherché.

Newt arriva alors, tenant une perche montée de tubes d'aluminium et mesurant près de 6 ou 7 mètres. Le blond tendit la perche à Toru et ils remarquèrent qu'à l'extrémité se trouvait un boucle en cuir maintenue par un rivet. Enfin un gros fermoir permettait l'ouverture et la fermeture de la boucle. Ichigo déduit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un collier.

Le roux regarda avec effroi Toru placer le collier autour du cou de Ben, bien qu'il semblait le faire à contre cœur. Des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de Ben avant qu'il ne commence à parler, gémir serait d'ailleurs plus approprié.

\- Je t'en prie, Toru… implora-t-il, tremblant. C'est la transformation, je te le jure ! Je n'aurais jamais attaqué Hana ! J'ai perdu la tête une minute, c'est tout… Je t'en conjure Toru… Je t'en supplie… Tsukishiro… pitié…

Ichigo se sentait mal, très mal. Il avait l'impression de culpabiliser à chaque mot. Il dégluti avec difficulté, une boule dans la gorge et un nœud à l'estomac, c'était affreux. Il voulait détourner les yeux de cette scène, s'enfuir loin de Ben. Mais à côté de lui Hana tremblait de tout son être, tentant désespérément de retenir ses sanglots. Elle s'était collée à lui, serrant son t-shirt de toutes ses forces. D'un geste protecteur Ichigo passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'appuyant contre lui. Il était mal pour elle, terriblement mal.

À Côté de lui Toshiro regarda le geste de son ami avec un certain soulagement, il ne fallait pas laisser cette fille toute seule, pas maintenant. Qui plus est le rouquin semblait très attaché à elle et il ne doutait pas que ce qu'il ressentait pour la noiraude était plus fort qu'une simple affection, même si il ne s'en était surement pas encore rendu compte. Il posa alors les yeux sur Tsukishiro, qu'avait supplié Ben. La jeune fille restait froide à ses supplications, bien qu'un sentiment de tristesse mélangé à de la colère brillaient dans ses yeux améthyste. Ben avait été l'un des siens, aussi bien en temps que blocard mais aussi comme coureur. Elle ne devait certainement pas cautionner que l'un de ses ''subordonnés'' attaque un autre blocard, et en particulier la personne qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Sa colère, autant que sa honte, étaient compréhensible. Aussi elle se montrait froide et implacable envers lui, comme le ferait un capitaine avec l'un de ses hommes ayant commis la même faute. Elle devait être extrêmement déçue.

Toru s'éloigna le long de la perche, arrivant au bout il se tourna vers la foule, un regard sévère sur le visage.

\- Ben, tu es banni pour avoir tenté d'assassiner Hana, maton des medjack. C'est irrévocable. Plus jamais tu ne pourras remettre les pieds au Bloc. Matons, prenez avec moi la perche du bannissement.

Les matons sortirent des rangs, prenant chacun un bout de la perche à intervalle régulier. Tsukishiro se retrouva devant tous les autres, étant l'ancien maton de Ben. Winston, Zart et Newt s'y trouvaient également, Hana en revanche, fut exemptée de cette tâche, trop secouée et étant surtout la victime de Ben. On lui avait proposé de se joindre à ses ''collègues'' mais elle avait refusé. Le silence tomba sur le Bloc, ne laissant que l'écho des gémissements de Ben, qui regardait avec affolement de tous les côtés, alors que le collier l'empêchait de se retourner pour voir les matons.

\- Pitié ! Hurla Ben, désespéré. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi ! Ne faites pas ça !

Les matons restèrent sourds à ses supplications.

\- Aidez-moi ! Au secours ! Par pitié !

\- Ben, coupa Tsukishiro d'une voix froide, si on avait laissé des tocards comme toi commettre des choses comme ça, on n'aurait jamais vécu aussi longtemps.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Toru, matons, préparez-vous !

\- Non, non, pitié ! Je vous jure que je ne le ferais jamais ! Je vous en prie ! Pleura-t-il.

Les cris qui suivirent furent assourdit par le vacarme des portes se refermant. Les blocards sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds, ce qui fit en reculer certains.

\- Allez-y ! Ordonna Toru.

Dès lors les différents matons poussèrent la perche vers le Labyrinthe. Ben se mit à crier plus fort et s'agita d'avantage. Il tomba à genoux dans la poussière, mais fut vivement relevé par Tsukishiro. Il se débâtit plus vivement, sa détermination faisait peine à voir. Il ne pouvait rien contre la force de tous les matons, les portes allaient bientôt se fermer totalement, faisant hurler de désespoir le condamné.

La perche le poussa soudainement dans le labyrinthe. Il se retrouva à plus d'un mettre de la porte, se débattant toujours. Quand il ne resta qu'une fine tranche entre les portes, Ben réussi à se retourner vers les blocards. Ses yeux étaient vides, fous, ses lèvres étaient couvertes de bave, ses veines et ses os saillaient sous sa peau. Ben n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Dans un dernier mouvement, avant que la porte ne soit complètement fermée, Tsukishiro détacha de la perche le dernier tube d'aluminium et ramena l'objet dans le Bloc. Les portes se fermèrent définitivement. Le silence s'abattit sur le bloc.

A la nuit tombée Ichigo et Hitsugaya virent Gally et Tsukishiro, accompagnés de deux autres blocards, partir en direction du mur aux noms, comme ils l'appelaient. Sous la lumière de quelques torches, le nom de Ben fut rayé du mur. Maintenant Ben appartenait au labyrinthe.

* * *

Et bien voilà, la fameuse scène du bannissement ! Dans le prochain chapitre nous nous attarderons d'avantage sur le ressentit de Tsukishiro ! A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 7

La nuit fut difficile pour Tsukishiro. Comme toujours elle se trouvait sur la branche d'un arbre, son arbre. Depuis qu'elle était au bloc elle aimait s'y réfugier, personne ne pensait jamais à regarder en l'air alors elle était relativement tranquille. Cette habitude avait fini par la conduire à installer son lit sur la plus grosse branche de ce même arbre. Cette nuit elle était allongée sur la plus haute branche, adossée contre le tronc, les yeux posés sur le ciel étoilé.

Ce soir la pleine lune illuminait bien le bloc, aussi elle n'avait aucune difficulté à discerner le moindre mouvement. Mais tout était calme, il était plus de minuit et tous les blocards devaient surement dormir, ce fut une journée éprouvante. Émotionnellement surtout. Il n'y avait eut que peu de bannissement jusqu'ici et tous avaient étaient plus difficiles les uns que les autres. Elle avait toujours regardé ça avec un certain détachement, il avait fallu le faire pour le bien de tous, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Mais cette fois il s'agissait d'un membre de son maton…

Elle aimait bien Ben, c'était un gars gentil et plutôt amusant, mais déterminé aussi. Il avait été l'un des premiers membres de son groupe. Mais la transformation… elle l'avait radicalement changé.

Elle retint difficilement un mouvement d'humeur et sauta de sa branche, atterrissant délicatement au sol avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Comment la transformation pouvait-elle changer quelqu'un à ce point ? Certains avaient déjà été piqués, mais elle n'avait jamais vu un tel état de folie. Pourquoi Ben avait-il à ce point basculé ? Au point d'attaquer Hana… Elle qui était toujours si gentille et attentive avec les autres. Elle ne méritait pas ça, certainement pas. Une nouvelle vague de rage lui prit les entrailles, elle accéléra le pas. Hana n'aurait jamais pu faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit, pourquoi l'accuser comme ça ? Pourquoi la traiter ainsi ? Elle était furieuse et c'est ce même sentiment qui l'avait poussée à se montrer si implacable avec Ben. Il s'en était prit à sa sœur et elle ne supportait pas ça. Mais Ben… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à lutter contre la Transformation ? Il aurait put changer comme les autres mais continuer à espérer sortir d'ici et faire de son mieux, alors pourquoi ?

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur le clair de lune, faisant briller ses cheveux de neige. Elle était fatiguée mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de fermer les yeux elle revoyait le visage implorant et inhumain de Ben. Elle avait mal, si mal…

\- Il est bien tard pour une balade nocturne. Intervint une voix au dessus d'elle.

Surprise la jeune femme tourna les yeux vers l'origine de la voix. Elle balaya les alentours sans rien trouver avant de lever les yeux vers l'une des branches d'un arbre à sa gauche. Elle vit alors l'un des nouveaux, celui aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci la regardait sans expression particulière, si ce n'est une certaine curiosité. Elle se tourna vers lui et le détailla un moment. Il était tranquillement assis sur une grosse branche, adossé au tronc, les bras derrière la tête. Un peu comme elle quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Tu es mal placé pour dire ça, le bleu. Tu ne dors pas plus que moi.

\- Certes, admit-il.

Le silence tomba entre eux, mais il n'avait rien de pensant. Une légère brise souffla sur le bloc, faisant voler ses longs cheveux immaculés. A cet instant Hitsugaya pensa furtivement qu'il la trouvait belle, ainsi posée sous les rayons lunaires, les cheveux au vent. D'un mouvement fluide, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle monta le rejoindre sur sa branche, s'asseyant non loin de lui. Étonnement ce fut le capitaine qui engagea la discussion.

\- Tu es préoccupée.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation.

\- Je te trouve sur de toi.

\- J'ai tord peut-être ?

Elle ne répondit pas, silencieuse, les yeux posés sur le Bloc.

\- C'est Ben. Fit-elle doucement. Il était l'un des premiers coureurs et donc l'un de mes premiers coéquipiers. Peu importe combien j'ai pu paraitre froide à son bannissement, je n'en pensais pas moins. Je ne suis pas aussi détachée que l'on peut le penser.

\- Comment était-il, avant ? Demanda le capitaine, sentant que la jeune femme avait besoin de parler.

\- Gentil. Mais attentionné et blagueur aussi. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé que lui… puisse sombrer ainsi.

\- Tu étais déçue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Comment as-tu… ?

\- Dans tes yeux. Fit-il en regardant le ciel étoilé. Je pense… qu'on se ressemble un peu. Avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda d'abord avec surprise, pour finalement sourire doucement. Il disait vrai. Pour le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait remarqué son tempérament froid et solitaire, comme elle. Pourtant elle avait senti en lui une certaine bienveillance cachée. D'ailleurs le fait qu'une personne aussi vive qu'Ichigo s'attache à lui prouvait que malgré lui il attirait les gens de confiance, qui savaient voir ses qualités. Hana avait fait pareil avec elle, de même que Toru, Newt et Minho. Hana…

\- Ton ami aux cheveux roux, je lui dois beaucoup. Dit-elle tranquillement en regardant le corps endormi du roux non loin de l'infirmerie. Je crois qu'il a un faible pour Hana. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Surement oui, il doit bien être le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Soupira le blanc. Il ne doit cependant pas être le seul. Je veux dire… fit-il maladroitement, gêné. Vous n'êtes que deux filles ici.

\- C'est vrai. Mais nous avons toujours mit les points sur les i avec les autres. Ici on est tous des égaux, être des femmes ne nous rend pas différentes ou plus faibles. On sait se défendre. Qui plus est l'amour ici… c'est couru d'avance, on est tous dans une sacrée galère, on n'a pas les temps pour ça. Mais qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent du moment que ça ne gêne pas l'activité du Bloc. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourtant, entourées d'autant d'hommes, ça ne doit pas être très rassurant.

\- Ceux qui nous entourent sont assez forts en cas de pépin, mais je sais me débrouiller seule. On a toujours été clair à ce sujet, ''pas touche aux filles''. Fit-elle en imitant Newt.

\- Ichigo… c'est quelqu'un de confiance, toujours là pour aider les autres. C'est quelqu'un de fidèle à ses principes et envers ses proches. Expliqua-t-il. Même si je ne le lui avouerai jamais. Pensa-t-il.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? Vous n'êtes pas ici depuis si longtemps que ça. S'étonna-t-elle. Vous avez des souvenirs de votre vie d'avant ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est surtout des impressions, de l'intuition.

\- Je vois. Acquiesça-t-elle.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit entre eux. Un silence reposant, ponctué du bruissement des feuilles dans le vent.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, reprit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où et pourquoi.

Le capitaine fut plus que surprit par sa déclaration, elle aussi ressentait ça ?

\- Moi aussi.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- J'ai aussi l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue. Mais comme toi je ne sais pas pourquoi ou à quel endroit.

Ce fut au tour de la blanche de rester bouche bée de stupeur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça, jamais. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, comment était-ce possible ? Elle était dans le noir, le noir complet, et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, le blanc aussi.

\- C'est vraiment étrange… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui. Peut-être aurons-nous une réponse en sortant d'ici.

\- Peut-être.

Le silence prit de nouveau place entre eux. Celui-ci ne se brisa que quand la jeune femme descendit de l'arbre pour aller rejoindre le sien, souhaitant une bonne nuit au capitaine. En s'installant sur sa branche un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il était étrange ce garçon, mais elle l'aimait bien.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Ichigo eut du mal à émerger, encore secoué par la vision du bannissement de Ben. Il lui sembla que c'était la pire expérience de toute sa vie. Voir ce pauvre garçon plaider ainsi pour sa vie, supplier… C'était horrible. Il essaya de chasser ses souvenirs de sa tête en espérant être à nouveau happé par le sommeil. Vint espoir.

Une seconde plus tard il senti quelqu'un le secouer, en ouvrant les yeux il sursauta en voyant Newt penché au dessus de lui.

\- Salut le bleu ! Sourit le blond.

\- Ouais, ouais. Bonjour. Grogna-t-il en se redressant.

Il balaya d'un œil endormi le bloc, déjà en mouvement. Du coin de l'œil il repéra Toshiro adossé à l'arbre sur lequel il avait élu domicile.

\- Tu m'as laissé dormir ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Oui. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier on s'est dit que ce sera mieux.

Le roux resta silencieux.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Hum ? Tu n'aimes pas te lever avec mon visage joyeux au dessus de toi ?

\- Non !

Le blond se mit à rire, attendant visiblement cette réplique. Soudain le grondement des portes fit cesser la discussion. En se tournant vers la porte Est il vit Tsukishiro et Minho s'étirer. Il plissa les yeux et vit Minho ramasser quelque chose derrière les portes, il s'agissait du bout de la perche avec le collier en cuir à l'extrémité. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas y prêter plus attention que ça, ce qui étonna grandement Ichigo. Minho alla ranger l'appareil dans la cabane à outils et rejoignit Tsukishiro. Puis Toru entra dans son champ de vision, vêtu de la même manière que les autres coureurs. Les trois compères s'élancèrent alors dans le labyrinthe.

Perplexe il se tourna vers Newt.

\- Tu sais Ichi, il n'y a pas eut beaucoup de bannissement. Tous ont été difficiles mais le plus terrible c'est que les Griffeurs laissent systématiquement le collier sur le pas des portes. Ça fait froid dans le dos hein ?

\- Hum… plutôt oui. Avoua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à ceux qu'ils attaquent ? Intervint le capitaine.

\- Va savoir. Soupira Newt en haussant les épaules, visiblement désireux de changer de sujet.

\- Bon, et pourquoi Toru est entré dans le labyrinthe ? Ce n'est pas un coureur, si ? S'enquit le roux en se levant.

\- Non. Répondit Newt, les conduisant silencieusement vers les sarcleurs, aujourd'hui ils allaient aider Zart à déraciner un arbre mort.

Sur place Zart leur donna des machettes et lui et Newt se mirent au travail tandis qu'Ichigo s'était assis sur un arbre couché par terre, pensif. Le capitaine lui donna un coup de coude et ils se mirent doucement au travail. Après deux bonnes heures ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ichigo en profita pour reprendre ses questions.

\- Donc, Newt, pourquoi Toru, Tsukishiro et Minho sont partis à trois dans le labyrinthe ?

\- Tu n'abandonnes pas hein ? Soupira-t-il. Ils sont partis voir le cadavre du Griffeur, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus. Tsuki sait où il se trouve et Minho est son second. Quant à Toru… il sait ce qu'il fait, ils savent tous le trois mieux que nous tous.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Newt se gratta l'arrière de la tête, cherchant ses mots.

\- Bon, tu sais qu'une fois par mois la Boite nous donne un petit nouveau. Mais il y a forcément eu un premier, un type qui a passé un mois entier seul dans le Bloc. Ce type c'est Toru, enfin on pense.

\- Vous pensez ? S'enquit le blanc.

\- Oui, Lui, Tsukishiro et Minho sont les premiers à être arrivés. Mais Personne ne sait vraiment qui a été le premier, c'est comme si cette première personne ne voulait pas qu'on le sache.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le roux.

\- Surement parce qu'il ou elle ne désire pas avoir de traitement particulier ou être choisi pour diriger le groupe, va savoir. Beaucoup pensent que c'est Toru, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est le ''chef'', c'est toujours lui qui a accueilli les nouveaux. Mais certains pensent que c'est Tsukishiro, je fais parti de ceux qui le pense.

Le groupe se fit silencieux, Newt reprit.

\- En tout cas quand Toru, le premier soit disant, nous a vu arriver les uns après les autres il a comprit, il a comprit que le groupe s'était notre force. On est tous dans le même bateau.

Les deux shinigami s'entreregardèrent avant d'hocher la tête, il fallait avancer maintenant. Bientôt ils reprirent le travail.

En fin d'après midi les deux nouveaux profitèrent de leur fin de journée, une pomme entre les mains, adossés à un arbre. Non loin d'eux ils virent Newt, assis contre un chêne, les yeux rivés sur la porte Est. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux rouges et les sourcils froncés dans une expression inquiète et préoccupée.

Non loin ils virent Hana se diriger vers eux, tout aussi soucieuse que Newt.

\- Bonjour les garçons. Fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Bonjour… Quelque chose ne va pas ? Avec Newt vous avez l'air inquiet, vous avez une sale tête.

\- Hum…

\- Je vous entends les tocards. Soupira Newt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Ichigo en s'approchant du blond, suivi d'Hana et Hitsugaya.

\- Rien, tout va bien. Grogna le blond sans le regarder.

\- Newt. Fit le roux.

Le jeune homme soupira, défait.

\- C'est Tsuki, Toru et Minho, commença Hana. Ils devraient déjà être rentrés.

\- Oui… Fit faiblement Newt, ils auraient déjà dû revenir pour midi, c'est largement suffisant pour aller jusqu'au Griffeur et revenir. Je veux bien croire qu'ils ont explorés les alentours pour chercher des indices mais ils devraient déjà être là…

\- Pourquoi vous n'envoyez pas quelqu'un à leur recherche ? Demanda le capitaine.

Les deux blocards lui renvoyèrent un regard terrifié.

\- Ho non ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'un perdent d'autres coureurs ! C'est trop dangereux ! Déclara vivement Newt.

Les deux shinigamis furent surpris par cette réponse rapide, Newt semblait presque… effrayé par le labyrinthe. Que s'était-il passé là dedans pour qu'il le craigne autant ?

* * *

A l'heure du repas les blocards semblaient tous plus inquiets les uns que les autres, mangeant dans un silence pesant. Tous les coureurs étaient rentrés mais les trois leaders manquaient toujours à l'appel. Ce qui augmenta la panique de Newt qui resta au pied de la porte à guetter les trois absents.

 ** _A l'aide !_**

La voix résonna dans l'esprit du jeune capitaine, surprit il regarda vivement autour de lui, rien. Il semblait être le seul à avoir entendu ses mots, peut-être… peut-être les avaient-ils imaginés ? La panique de Newt et Hana aurait-elle à ce point agit sur lui ? Il en doutait. Soudain il se leva sous le regard interrogateur d'Ichigo et d'Hana.

\- Toshiro ?

\- Je vais patienter avec Newt. Dit-il simplement.

Ichigo fut d'abord surprit par cette déclaration, suivant des yeux le blancs avant qu'il ne disparaisse au détour d'un couloir. Hitsugaya était toujours calme et pragmatique, pourquoi semblait-il si inquiet tout d'un coup ? Même lui qui s'inquiétait essayait de rester tranquille. Mais comme si sa déclaration avait piqué Hana, celle-ci se leva et entraina le roux avec elle vers la porte où se trouvaient Hitsugaya et Newt.

Bien qu'étonné il se laissa faire, tout aussi inquiet qu'elle. Ils retrouvèrent alors le blond faire les cents pas devant la porte Ouest, tendu comme un arc, le blanc non loin de lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent à la fin ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Il faut aller les chercher ! Fit le roux.

Newt se tourna alors vers lui, furieux.

\- On ne peut pas ! C'est contraire à nos règles et les portes vont se fermer !

\- Mais les Griffeurs vont les attaquer s'ils restent bloqués ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Ferme là le bleu ! Rugit-il. Tu n'es la que depuis à peine une semaine et demi ! Tu crois vraiment que si j'en avais les moyens je les laisserai la dedans ?

\- Non… je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas…

Ichigo s'en voulu, Newt était de loin le plus inquiet, il avait réagit bêtement.

\- Écoute Ichigo, soupira doucement Newt, sortir la nuit c'est suicidaire. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre d'autres camarades. Il ne faut jamais sortir la nuit le bleu, jamais.

\- Ichigo, reprit la jeune fille. Ce que Newt essaye de te dire, c'est que si ils ne rentrent pas, c'est qu'ils sont probablement morts. Minho et Tsuki sont les meilleurs, les plus expérimentés des coureurs, ils ne peuvent pas se perdre. Si ils ne rentrent pas… ils sont morts. Expliqua-t-elle la gorge serrée, des larmes au coin des yeux.

\- C'est ça. Fit tristement Newt. Les portes vont se fermer. Ajouta-t-il en voyant le crépuscule descendre de plus en plus.

Le blond tourna les talons, refusant d'en voir d'avantage, Hana hésita un moment avant de le suivre, non sans lancer un dernier regard au labyrinthe.

De leur côté les deux shinigamis se sentaient mal, ils ne connaissaient que très peu Toru et Minho, Tsuki aussi d'ailleurs. Mais le capitaine senti son cœur se serrer à la pensée de la petite blanche. Quand bien même il n'avait que très peu discuté avec elle, il avait aimé le faire, sincèrement. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, quelqu'un… qui le comprenait. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ça, du moins, pas entièrement, pas comme avec elle. Dès le début elle l'avait intrigué, de part son physique et de part son caractère. A première vue elle semblait distante et solitaire, mais en réalité il avait vu quelqu'un de sensible et généreux, soucieux de son entourage. Pour Hana ça devait être un véritable déchirement, Tsuki et elles semblaient être comme des sœurs. Savoir qu'elle allait finir, qu'ils allaient finirent, dévorés par ces horribles monstre qu'Ichigo et lui avaient vu par le carreau lui glaça le sang. C'était une effroyable façon de mourir, surtout pour des gens aussi courageux.

Le mur commença à se fermer, sont hurlement infernal tirant le blanc de ses pensés. Puis un mouvement capta son attention, de même que celle d'Ichigo. Dans le couloir en face d'eux un mouvement était clairement visible. Au début ils se méfièrent, et si il s'agissait d'un Griffeur ? C'est alors qu'ils distinguèrent de petites silhouettes qui arrivaient droit sur eux en boitant. Ils virent qu'il s'agissait de Minho, trainant Toru par les aisselles et tenant Tsukishiro sur son dos, à moitié évanouie, les fixant d'un regard vitreux.

\- Newt ! Hana ! Hurla Ichigo. Venez vite ! Ils sont là !

Newt et Hana s'élancèrent alors vers eux, le blond claudiquant. En regardant à nouveau vers le Labyrinthe les blocards virent que Minho avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir les deux blessés, si bien qu'il fit tomber Toru, à bout de force. Il tenta de recommencer à le trainer comme il pouvait, mais c'était un poids mort. Ichigo et Hitsugaya étaient partagés entre l'interdiction de dépasser les portes et la folle envie d'aller aider les trois coureurs. Les portes se fermaient, il allait être trop tard. Le regard d'Ichigo vacilla entre le labyrinthe et le Bloc, il vit alors Hitsugaya se jeter dans le labyrinthe.

\- Toshiro ! Arrête ! Hurla-t-il d'effroi.

Il vit alors la raison pour laquelle le blanc s'était jeté à l'intérieur, Minho était tombé, étalant la blanche dans la poussière et s'écorchant violement les genoux au sol. Ils étaient fichus. Il ne réfléchit plus, partant à la suite du capitaine, n'entendant que les cris d'Hana et Newt.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

* * *

Voilà ! La fameuse nuit dans le labyrinthe est sur le point de commencer ! A bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou ! Je suis désolée de ce retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de connexion internet, mais me voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le silence le plus total régnait à présent, seuls les gémissements plaintifs et les respirations haletantes des blocards se faisaient entendre à travers les hauts murs du labyrinthe. Tout s'assombrissait à vue d'œil, la nuit tombait. Ichigo cru un instant se retrouver dans le néant, hors du temps. Il s'adossa à la paroi des portes maintenant closes, il venait de se condamner, d'un autre côté il n'avait pas put se résigner à abandonner les coureurs et encore moins laisser Toshiro y aller seul. Un gémissement de douleur fit revenir son attention sur les trois plus anciens blocards.

Minho s'était agenouillé au sol, épuisé. Il était couvert de sueur, sale, essoufflé et blessé. Dans un piteux état en somme. A côté de lui Toru semblait encore plus mal en point, évanoui, ses vêtements en lambeaux, couverts de poussière, de saletée et il était griffé des pieds à la tête. Non loin se trouvait Tsukishiro, allongée sur le flan à semi-consciente. Ses longs cheveux blancs viraient au gris et des tâches pourpres maculaient ses mèches, son teint était pâle, plus qu'à l'habituelle et ses yeux, auparavant si vivant et parfois taquin, étaient vides, seule de tristes et pâles couleurs s'y trouvaient. Ses vêtements étaient arrachés à certains endroits, notamment le flan et les bras. Enfin elle était blessée au flan, aux jambes et aux épaules. Sa tête semblait également avoir prit un sale coup, un long filet de sang coulait de son front, passant sur son œil gauche jusqu'à son cou.

Du coin de l'œil le roux put voir Toshiro se ruer vers la petite blanche, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Instinctivement le roux imita son geste, allant rejoindre Toru et Minho.

\- Vous êtes des idiots, tous les deux. Vous venez… de signer votre arrêt de mort. Fit difficilement Minho.

\- On ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester sans rien faire ! Protesta le roux.

\- Mais vous allez mourir, vous aussi. Souffla Tsukishiro avant de gémir de douleur.

\- Ne parle pas. Murmura doucement le capitaine, posant la jeune fille contre lui.

\- A quoi ça nous sert que vous soyez là maintenant ? Fit Minho en levant les yeux au ciel, on ne va perdre que d'avantages de compagnons et surtout des prometteurs comme vous, quel gâchis.

Le roux croisa brièvement le regard de son ami, ils s'étaient mis dans une sacrée panade, ils étaient mal, très mal.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda finalement le blanc.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Soupira Minho en vérifiant l'état de Toru. Disons simplement que les Griffeurs savent très bien faire le mort.

\- Hein ? S'exclama le roux, il s'est… il s'est fait piquer ? Vous vous êtes fait…

\- Du calme le bleu, avec Tsuki ont est juste bien amochés mais Toru…

\- Il va … mourir ? Déglutit le lycéen.

\- Hé bien… on n'a pas put rentrer, alors j'imagine que oui. Je ne sais pas exactement combien temps il nous reste si on ne prend pas le sérum. Et de toute façon on sera tous morts avant le levé du soleil alors ça ne change pas grand-chose. Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ichigo frissonna, la situation était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, peut être que Minho avait raison… si ça se trouve, ils allaient tous mourir ici… Pourtant il ne voulait pas mourir, pas ici, pas comme ça. Il voulait se souvenir de sa vie d'avant, de sa famille, de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Et de toute évidence son compagnon non plus ne voulait pas finir ici.

\- Tu es entrain de dire qu'on n'a aucune chance ? Demanda le blanc, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- Aucune.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, il y a forcément quelque chose à faire, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Combien y a-t-il de Griffeur à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Admit Minho.

\- Il y en a beaucoup qui se sont fait piéger ici ? S'enquit le roux.

\- Une douzaine environ, vous avez vu le cimetière non ? Mais encore, ce n'est que ceux qu'on a retrouvés. Bon, aide moi le rouquin, on va mettre Toru devant la porte, ils n'auront pas besoin de le chercher demain au moins. Soupira-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser aussi. A ce rythme, non seulement, je vais vous gêner mais en plus je n'en ai plus pour longtemps aussi, je pense.

\- Ne dit pas de sottises. Gronda le blanc. On va trouver quelque chose.

La petite blanche paru surprise mais ne protesta pas. Seul un léger soupir lui échappa.

\- Allez Ichigo, aide moi à porter Toru, les Griffeurs ne l'attaqueront peut-être pas. Fit Minho d'un air fatigué.

Le roux grimaça mais acquiesça. Pendant qu'ils trainaient le jeune homme, Hitsugaya s'adossa contre l'un des murs couverts de lierres, la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Il senti sa respiration se calmer et ses membres se détendre. D'un geste le blanc arracha un morceau de son t-shirt pour entourer la tête de la blanche, qui gémit de douleur.

\- Désolé… Souffla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, merci… Fit-elle de façon presque inaudible.

De leurs côtés Minho et Ichigo avaient placés Toru contre un mur près de l'entrée.

\- Dis… Commença Ichigo.

\- Hum ?

\- Les griffeurs piques, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas été piqué toi ? Je veux dire… Fit-il en désignant vaguement les blessures de Minho.

\- Peut-être, si ça se trouve Tsuki et moi on va y passer d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Tsukishiro… Elle est dans un sale état… Elle a été piquée aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y en avait qu'un, celui qu'on pensait mort. Mais il s'est réveillé qu'un seul coup, a piqué Toru et s'est échappé. Tsuki a tenté de l'éloigner de Toru mais elle a prit un sale coup, leurs bras métalliques sont terribles… Qui plus est il va peut-être revenir avec ses petits copains pour nous achever avec leurs foutues aiguilles.

\- Leurs aiguilles ? S'étonna Ichigo, se remémorant le griffeur qu'il avait vu par le carreau. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu d'aiguilles…

\- Oui le bleu, leurs aiguilles.

Ichigo se fit silencieux et remarqua les lierres pendus aux murs.

\- On ne pourrait pas escalader les lierres ?

\- Tu es bête ou quoi ? Tu penses être le seul à avoir eut la brillante idée d'escalader les murs ?

Le roux grogna, frustré.

\- J'essaye d'aider, c'est tout. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'y a rien à faire le bleu, rien ! On va mourir, c'est tout ! N'essaye pas d'espérer quoi que ce soit, ça ne sera que plus difficile !

Ichigo voulu hurler, Minho abandonnait trop vite. Et ça, ça le rendait furieux. Il n'était pas habitué à abandonner et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant, surement pas.

Minho, lui, gémit en se laissant retomber au sol.

\- Bon sang… J'ai jamais eut aussi peur de toute ma vie le bleu, jamais. Je flippe sérieux.

Le jeune homme soupira, c'était normal d'avoir peur. Ichigo ne pouvait pas juger, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Minho savait bien mieux que lui ce qu'il y avait dans le labyrinthe, il savait mieux que personne le danger que représentaient les Griffeurs. Les blocards se firent silencieux, coincés entre les étouffants murs du labyrinthe.

Un peu plus loin le capitaine senti la respiration de la maton des coureurs s'accélérer et vit son visage se crisper.

\- Tsukishiro ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse il ne reçu qu'un gémissement. Inquiet il posa sa main sur le front de la blanche, il remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Était-ce les premiers signes qui survenaient après une piqure ? Il doutait, Toru n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre… Il voulu retirer sa main mais fut retenu par la petite blanche, qui ouvrit un œil suppliant vers lui.

\- S'il te plait… reste… Gémit-elle difficilement.

Le capitaine lui retourna un regard compréhensif, il hocha la tête et reposa sa main sur son front, laissant un peu de son reiatsu froid glisser sur elle.

\- Je ne bouge pas. Souffla-t-il doucement. Je ne vais pas te laisser.

Elle sourit doucement reconnaissante, lui adressant un faible ''merci''. Quelques minutes se passèrent ainsi, avant que Tsukishiro ne se relève brutalement, gémissant avec une toux douloureuse. D'un geste vif le blanc la retint par les épaules, lui frottant le dos.

\- Il faut partir, maintenant ! Ordonna-t-elle en tentant de se relever, aidée par le capitaine.

Alerté Minho sauta sur ses pieds, regardant dans tous les sens.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui vous…

Il s'interrompit en entendant _le bruit_ qui le fit frissonner jusqu'au bout des os. Son cœur s'accéléra, les sens en alerte. Le son venait du fond du labyrinthe, c'était un son effroyable, un son caverneux et horriblement sinistre. C'était un crissement aigu accompagné d'un tintement métallique. Le bruit ne cessait de s'approcher dans un sinistre bourdonnement. Les blocards commencèrent à frissonner d'appréhension et cet état ne fit qu'empirer quand un horrible gémissement résonna entre les murs du labyrinthe, suivi d'un effroyable bruit de chaines glissant sur le sol.

\- Il faut se séparer, fit rapidement Minho d'une voix paniquée. C'est notre seule chance. Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas !

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ses mots le jeune homme disparu en toute hâte au premier embranchement. Les deux nouveaux se regardèrent, horrifiés. Minho connaissait parfaitement les lieux alors qu'eux n'avait jamais pénétré le labyrinthe, et leur seul guide était dans un état quasi comateux, tenant à peine sur ses pieds. Il les avait abandonnés. Comment un ancien comme lui pouvait céder à la panique aussi rapidement ?

Les bruits revinrent, toujours plus proches. Ichigo entendit des grondements métalliques et des cliquetis de chaines à répétition. Cela lui fit presque penser aux engins qu'on trouvait dans les vieilles usines, et cette impression se confirma quand une horrible odeur d'huile chaude lui parvint. Décidant de reprendre les choses en mains Ichigo s'enquit de l'état de Toru, il était encore en vie. Décidé à ne pas l'abandonner il essaya de le prendre sur ses épaules, impossible. Le trainer au sol ? Non, ça prendrait trop de temps et d'énergie.

\- Hisse le dans le lierre, il semble assez épais pour le cacher. Intervint Hitsugaya, soutenant toujours Tsukishiro.

Le roux regarda les murs, effectivement ça semblait possible.

\- Les Griffeurs peuvent monter aux murs ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Admit le blanc. Et je doute qu'on tire quoi que ce soit de Tsukishiro. Ajouta-t-il en désignant la jeune fille évanouie.

Le roux grogna mais acquiesça, il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, autant essayer. Peut-être même pourraient-ils tous se cacher dans le lierre. Le capitaine posa la jeune fille contre un mur, ils trouvèrent une liane assez épaisse et tirèrent dessus, elle sembla assez solide. Avec force les deux shinigami décolèrent d'autres lianes du mur. Soudain les bruits se firent plus vifs, ils devaient se dépêcher. Rapidement ils enlacèrent les membres de Toru avec le lierre. Ensuite Ichigo monta au mur, accroché à une liane assez solide, une fois parvenu à une distance acceptable au dessus de Toru il enroula une liane autour de son torse, calla ses pieds sur une fissure et entreprit de lever les cordes, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il redescendit et décida de pousser Toru d'en bas, il poussa chacun de ses membres et les enroula toujours plus haut, de sorte que le corps du jeune homme commençait enfin à prendre de la hauteur. Ichigo, aidé de Toshiro, répéta ces mêmes gestes sur plusieurs mètres, s'arrêtant finalement à une dizaine de mètres. Essoufflé Ichigo se laissa pendre dans le vide, regardant son ami guetter les griffeurs, Tsuki assise non loin de lui, luttant pour ne pas sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience.

Ayant reprit un peu son souffle le roux redescendit pour refaire le même manège avec Tsukishiro. La jeune fille avait d'abord voulu tenter de monter seule, mais ce fut vite compromis, elle était en trop mauvais état pour le faire. Aussi les deux shinigamis répétèrent le mouvement. Bientôt les bruits se firent plus proches et ils durent accélérer. Une fois arrivés au niveau de Toru ils s'arrêtèrent, épuisés. Ils se cacheraient là, parmi le feuillage épais. Leur seule chance à présent était que les Griffeurs ne les remarquent pas ou qu'ils ne puissent pas monter aux murs. A présent il fallait attendre.

Peu de temps plus tard une lumière éclaira le mur en face d'eux et les bruits se firent proches, très proches. Avec étonnement Ichigo vit une petite lueur rouge près de lui, il retint de peu un sursaut et tourna un regard horrifié vers le blanc. Un scaralame. De près ils pouvaient mieux distinguer de quoi ils étaient fait, un cylindre en acier d'à peu prè centimètres de diamètre et environ 25 de long. Douze pattes étaient alignées de chaque côté de son corps, six de chaque côté. La lumière qui émanait de lui empêchait de voir sa tête. Cependant les lettres sur son dos étaient plus distinctes que jamais :

 **WICKED**

Ichigo se souvint d'avoir entendu Newt ou Hana leur dire que c'était de cette façon que les ''Créateurs'' les observaient. Les deux shinigami ne bougèrent plus, de peur que le moindre mouvement ne les trahisse. Enfin le scaralame fini par s'en aller dans un léger tintement métallique. Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson avant de détendre leur corps en feu. Soudain une ombre se détacha dans le couloir en face d'eux, une ombre qu'ils n'avaient vu que derrière un carreau, à l'abri : Un Griffeur.

* * *

Pour me faire pardonner du retard je posterai un chapitre de plus que d'habitude la semaine prochaine, à bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 9

Voilà enfin le 9ème chapitre ! Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de connexion internet ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les shinigami retinrent leur souffle devant ce qu'il avait devant eux, c'était… indescriptible. Jamais ils ne pensaient avoir vu une chose aussi monstrueuse. C'était un horrible mélange de machine et d'animal. Son corps ressemblait à une limace géante qui enflait et se dégonflait à chacune de ses respirations. La bête mesurait près de 2 mètres de long et environ 1 mètre 20 de large en son centre. À intervalle régulier la créature rentrait ses piques métalliques et roulait sur elle-même et s'arrêtait tout les mètres pour s'orienter. Plusieurs bras en acier dépassaient de sa chair, certains envoyaient de la lumière, d'autres se terminaient par des aiguilles… Voilà donc les fameuses aiguilles, pensa Ichigo.

Les deux shinigami avaient du mal à penser qu'on pouvait faire des choses aussi horribles, il faut croire que quelqu'un l'avait fait… Ils s'obligèrent à rester immobiles, minimisant leur souffle. Mais soudain une révélation bien peu rassurante leur vint à l'esprit, le scaralame… Il avait sans aucun doute donné leur position au Griffeur.

La bête s'avança vers eux, inlassablement. Son tintement métallique sonnant comme le dernier glas avant une mort certaine. Le Griffeur s'arrêta au pied du mur auquel ils étaient accrochés. ''Pourvu qu'il ne puisse pas grimper…'' Pria Ichigo.

Les lumières au bout de ses bras d'acier balayèrent les alentours puis s'arrêtèrent pour finalement s'éteindre complètement, ne laissant que le noir de la nuit. Dans ce même temps la créature avait cessé de bouger ou de faire le moindre geste, comme s'étant mise en veille. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, surement les pires de toute leur vie, qu'attendait cette fiche bestiole ?

Ils eurent rapidement la réponse, tout d'un coup elle se ralluma, l'odeur de l'huile chaude se fit de nouveau sentir et les crissements retentirent. C'est avec une horreur non feinte que les blocards virent la bête monter au mur, plantant ses bras métalliques dans la pierre.

Ils devaient fuir. D'un regard ils virent que Tsukishiro et Toru étaient bien caché dans le lierre, ils devaient partir par les côtés, c'était la seule issue possible. En bougeant ils allaient attirer l'attention du Griffeur et donc lui faire oublier les deux blessés, une cible mouvante attirait toujours plus l'attention. Ils devaient faire vite, sans quoi la bête arriverait au niveau des blessés et ne les épargnerait donc pas.

Ils se libérèrent des lianes et en attrapèrent d'autres un peu plus loin, enchainant ainsi liane après liane, attirant le griffeur toujours plus loin des deux blocards blessés. Cependant la bête allait de plus en plus vite et ne semblait absolument pas faiblir, s'en débarrasser ou la semer allait être difficile. Ils allaient devoir redescendre du mur pour avoir une chance. A chaque avancée ils s'arrangeaient pour descendre de plus en plus, laissant les lianes leurs échapper un court instant. Puis, arrivés à deux mètres du sol, ils se laissèrent gracieusement tomber au sol avant d'immédiatement se mettre à courir.

Derrière eux un choc sourd se fit entendre, suivi d'un tremblement à leurs pieds. Ichigo faillit tomber mais le capitaine le retint de justesse par le col de son t-shirt. Mais en plus du Griffeur le danger résidait à se perdre dans le labyrinthe et de croiser un autre griffeur. Ils risquaient d'être prit au piège à tout moment. Où aller ? Une voix familière résonna en Hitsugaya.

 ** _Droite_** **.**

Sans réfléchir il décida de faire confiance à cette voix, il empoigna la manche d'Ichigo et l'obligea à bifurquer à droite.

\- Toshiro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Ichigo, obligé de crier pour couvrir le vacarme du Griffeur derrière eux.

\- Fait moi confiance !

\- Mais tu n'es jamais venu ici non plus ! Comment… !

\- Tais-toi et contente-toi de me suivre ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment là !

Le roux déglutit. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à son ami ? Certes il avait souvent de bonnes intuitions mais la… la on parlait d'un labyrinthe où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds et surtout d'une horrible bestiole leur courant après pour les tuer ! Il secoua la tête, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que fuir, alors autant le faire et réfléchir plus tard ! Mais n'était-il pas mieux de s'arrêter et d'affronter leur poursuivant ? Ils avaient toujours un peu de reiatsu non ? Toshiro serait surement capable d'utiliser le kido, non ?

 ** _Gauche puis gauche à nouveau._**

Le blanc suivi les indications sans s'arrêter, trainant Ichigo derrière lui. Le roux fut réellement surprit de la vitesse et de l'endurance du jeune homme, il tenait drôlement bien pour un gamin de son gabarit.

 ** _Attention à droite, deux Griffeurs s'approchent._**

En effet, deux griffeurs roulaient droit sur eux. Sans attendre les prochaines instructions le blanc tourna à droite, grave erreur, leur poursuivant précédent leur barrait la route et les deux autres ralentirent en arrivant derrière. ''Merde'' Jura le capitaine. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient se battre maintenant. Le mieux était d'attaquer le griffeur seul, qui sembla se rétraquetter.

\- Toshiro… tu ne pourrais pas utiliser… le kido ?

\- Dans un gigai… ça n'aura jamais l'effet escompté contre ces trucs… Je suis très limité…

Ichigo serra les dents, que faire ? Soudain une lueur bleutée s'éleva à côté de lui, il posa les yeux sur le capitaine et le vit essayer un sort de kido. Peut-être que ça ne blessait pas grièvement le griffeur mais si au moins ça pouvait le distraire le temps qu'ils s'échappent…

\- Hadō no sanjū san : Sōkatsui (33e technique de destruction : chute de flammes) !

Un laser bleuté heurta l'ennemi, créant une explosion de poussière derrière elle. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à courir la bête roula droit sur eux, avec seulement une partie de sa peau visqueuse de brulée.

Alors qu'ils se préparèrent à éviter l'attaque, si c'était possible, un flash blanc sauta droit sur le griffeur. Celui-ci émit un gémissement d'outre tombe en se tordant dans tout les sens. Profitant de cet égarement du griffeur les deux shinigamis sautèrent sur le côté et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la bête. Avec stupéfaction ils virent que l'éclair blanc qui les avait sauvés était en fait un grand loup blanc au pelage tâché de poussière et de sang séché. Celui-ci plantait profondément ses crocs dans le dos du griffeur, ne lâchant pas prise malgré les tortillements incessants de la bête. Que venait faire cet animal ici ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler de loups dans le labyrinthe… Certes il leur manquait beaucoup d'éléments mais quand même…

 ** _A gauche, puis tout droit et ensuite à droite_** _. Retenti à nouveau la voix._

Bien décidé à l'écouter attentivement le capitaine détourna son attention du canidé et entraina Ichigo à sa suite dans les couloirs du labyrinthe. Ils devaient se dépêcher, le loup ne tiendrai pas indéfiniment face à cette horrible bête. Après une longue course à travers les couloirs deux paires de mains attrapèrent les deux shinigamis et les plaquèrent dans un couloir adjacent. D'abord paniqués les deux nouveaux voulurent se défaire de leur assaillant avant de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Minho.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença le roux.

\- Tais-toi ! Suivez-moi !

Le capitaine hésita un instant, devait il lui faire plus confiance qu'à cette voix qui les avaient guidés jusque là ? Sans d'autres instructions de sa part il décida de suivre le jeune homme, au cas échéant, il suivrait la voix. Après avoir couru un moment dans le dédale de couloirs le capitaine fit d'avantage confiance à Minho, celui-ci semblait absolument savoir où il allait, n'hésitant jamais sur le chemin à prendre.

Ichigo, lui, souffrait de plus en plus de la fatigue, ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient le lâcher d'une minute à l'autre. De plus son cœur et ses poumons semblaient près à éclater. Il jeta un œil au blanc, étonné que celui-ci ne montre pas plus de signe de fatigue que ça. Comment pouvait-il être aussi endurant ?

Du coin de l'œil le jeune capitaine remarqua un éclair blanc, celui-ci courait dans un couloir parallèle au leur. D'une certaine façon et sans trop savoir pourquoi il se sentait rassuré de sa présence. Cependant une chose commença à l'inquiéter, les couloirs qu'ils suivaient ne débouchaient sur rien du tout, le noir complet. Soudain il aperçu le ciel étoilé, auparavant caché par la hauteur des murs. Ils débouchaient sur une ouverture. Mais c'était certainement trop beau pour que ce soit une sortie, il n'était pas possible qu'après des années de recherche ils tombent sur la sortie comme ça. Impossible.

\- Ne vous emballez pas les bleus, haleta Minho, ce n'est pas la sortie !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement près de l'ouverture sur le ciel, obligeant ses compagnons à en faire de même. Étonnés ceux-ci se penchèrent pour mieux voir ce qu'il y avait en face d'eux. Le spectacle était étonnant, ils voyaient parfaitement le ciel et les étoiles, de même que les premières prémices du matin, qui n'allait pas tarder. Cependant il n'y avait rien d'autre en face ou en dessous d'eux, juste le ciel, comme s'ils se trouvaient au bout du monde. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

\- Faites attention, prévint Minho, vous ne serriez pas les premiers tocards à tomber de la Falaise.

D'un coup les cliquetis des Griffeurs se firent proches, ceux-ci se trouvaient à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, les uns derrière les autres.

\- Ces trucs sont terribles, mais stupides. Mettez vous près de moi et tenez-vous prêts à sauter comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure.

Les deux shinigami acquiescèrent, se plaçant au ras de la Falaise.

\- Tenez-vous prêts, à mon signal… Maintenant !

Au moment où le premier Griffeur se jetait sur eux ils sautèrent sur le côté, et au vu du cri effroyable de la bête, leur plan avant fonctionné. Dès lors les autres griffeurs suivirent, entrainaient par leur poids et leur vitesse. Leurs cris disparurent instantanément au lieu de diminuer petit à petit. Épuisés les garçons se penchèrent vers la falaise, étonnement le ciel en contrebas était vide, comme si les griffeurs s'étaient volatilisés. Ils ne comprenaient pas bien ce qui leur était arrivé mais ils étaient en vie à présent. La fatigue prit définitivement place en eux, aussi ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, allongés sur la pierre froide le visage face au ciel qui s'éclaircissait à vue d'œil. Maintenant ça irai mieux, beaucoup mieux.

\- On l'a fait, hein ? Gémit Ichigo, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

\- Ouais le bleu, on l'a fait. Souffla Minho.

 ** _Bien joué_** _._ Tonna la voix dans l'esprit du capitaine.

 ** _C'est grâce à toi, merci._** Répondit-il.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme cru entendre un rire cristallin.

Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula sans que personne ne fasse un seul geste, sans un seul mot. Le capitaine avait beaucoup pensé à la falaise, le ciel qu'ils voyaient à perte de vue… c'était forcément une illusion d'optique, c'était la seule chose possible.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a survécu. Soupira Ichigo, sortant le blanc de ses pensées.

Minho hocha la tête.

\- Il y en a d'autres ? Ou alors on les a tous eut ?

\- Ce serait trop beau. On a réussi à tenir jusqu'au lever du jour, c'est le principal. Je n'en reviens pas, on a survécu toute la nuit… ça n'est jamais arrivé avant…

\- Comme quoi il ne faut jamais abandonner. Sourit doucement Ichigo.

Minho sourit ironiquement. Il savait qu'Ichigo avait raison, mais plutôt mourir que de le lui avouer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il prenne la grosse tête. En tout cas il était soulagé et d'ailleurs tous les trois semblaient l'être.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait que n'ont pas fait les autres ?

\- Va savoir, ce n'est pas eux qui vont pouvoir nous dire où ils se sont plantés.

\- Hum… J'ai eu une drôle d'impression quand ils sont tombés, les griffeurs. C'est comme si… comme si ils avaient disparu. Fit pensivement le capitaine.

\- Je sais, admit Minho, certains blocards on dit que d'autres choses disparaissaient de la même façon. Mais ça ne tiens pas, regardez. Fit le jeune homme en ramassant un caillou pour le jeter dans la falaise.

La pierre tomba, toujours plus loin d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop petite pour être vue.

\- Et alors ? S'enquit le roux.

\- Et alors ? Le caillou ne disparait pas, lui.

\- Donc, qu'est-il arrivé alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Minho en haussant les épaules. C'est magique ? Rit-il ironiquement. Je ne sais pas les gars et très franchement la je suis trop crevé pour y réfléchir.

\- Je vois. Soupira Ichigo tandis que le blanc resta silencieux. Je pense qu'il faut rentrer, on a laissé Tsukishiro et Toru à la porte.

Minho sembla perplexe, aussi le roux lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient fait pour sauver leurs camarades.

\- Je ne me ferai pas trop d'illusion à votre place, il est surement mort, Toru. Je ne sais pas pour Tsukishiro mais si elle a été piqué aussi, surement qu'elle y est passé aussi. Fit-il sombrement.

\- On ne peut pas en être sur, allez ! Encouragea Ichigo.

\- Mouais… tous les autres sont morts…

\- Mais ils avaient été prit par les griffeurs, pas juste piqués.

\- Je ne sais pas… ça n'est jamais arrivé avant tout ça… Ceux qui se sont fait piquer la journée ont eut le sérum rapidement… Mais peut-être que vous avez raison, sourit-il doucement, l'espoir brillant à nouveaux dans ses yeux. Tout ceux qu'on a retrouvés n'ont pas put revenir avant le levé du crépuscule, on a cru que le venin les avaient tués mais…

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspend, prenant la tête de la marche, surprenant les deux nouveaux. Qui s'étonnèrent de voir la facilité avec laquelle il s'orientait.

\- C'est quoi ce sérum ? Demanda le roux.

\- Il nous est envoyé par les Créateurs, via la boite. Il y en a toutes les semaines avec les provisions. C'est une sorte de remède… Ils sont dans une seringue qu'on injecte à ceux qui se sont fait piquer. Ça les guéri mais ils subissent la transformation.

Cette explication laissa quelques minutes de silence entre les blocards. Silence bientôt rompu par Hitsugaya, qui ne cessait de penser au loup qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas revu depuis la falaise.

\- Minho ?

\- Oui le bleu ?

Le jeune homme grogna mais reprit.

\- Il y a des loups dans le labyrinthe ? En plus des Griffeurs.

L'asiatique s'arrêta net, regardant les deux shinigami avec étonnement.

\- Vous… vous en avez vu un ? Demanda-t-il comme si il ne croyait pas en sa propre question.

\- Heu… Hésita Ichigo. C'est-à-dire que…

\- Oui. Coupa le blanc. Il a distrait un griffeur, nous permettant de nous enfuir. Il était blanc et assez grand, plus qu'on loup ordinaire.

Minho les regarda, incrédule. Il semblait si surprit que les deux nouveaux se dirent qu'ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas lui en parler.

\- C'est incroyable… Murmura le noiraud.

\- Minho ? Hésita Ichigo.

\- Alors vous l'avez vu…

\- Il y a vraiment des loups ici ?

\- Non, enfin… oui. Un. Avoua le jeune homme. Certains coureurs disent avoir vu un grand loup blanc courir dans les couloirs, tel un fantôme. Ils avaient beau essayer de le suivre, il disparaissait toujours sans laisser de trace, comme si il n'avait jamais été là. Ils disent tous qu'ils l'ont vu distraire ou attaquer des griffeurs qui les poursuivaient. Jamais il ne s'en est prit à nous. Mais il est vrai que ça n'a pas empêché à certains de nos camarades d'y laisser la vie…Cela dit c'est toujours des coureurs attaqués la journée qui l'on vu, en même temps ceux restés coincés la nuit n'ont jamais put nous le dire.

\- Ce serait… comme un fantôme de jour ?

\- De toute évidence. Je suppose que la nuit il doit se reposer à l'abri des griffeurs, allez savoir où par contre.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire…

\- Hum… Qui plus est n'en parlez pas au bloc, sous aucun prétexte. Il ne manquerait plus que certains se pensent en sécurité la journée dans le labyrinthe et qu'ils décident d'y mettre les pieds. On a pas besoin de ça.

\- Je comprends. Admit Ichigo. Pas de souci, on ne dira rien.

\- Merci les gars.

Quelques mètres plus loin le groupe tourna à une intersection et ils virent avec soulagement un groupe de blocards, devant la porte Ouest, avec Newt à sa tête. Quand il les aperçues Newt courra droit vers eux en claudiquant, un visage à la fois stupéfait et soulagé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! Comment…

\- Une minute, coupa Ichigo, il faut d'abord aller chercher Toru et Tsukishiro.

\- Hein ? Blêmit Newt. Où… ?

\- Suivez-moi.

Le groupe disparu quelques couloirs plus loin et Ichigo s'arrêta au tournant, une expression étonnée sur le visage. Immédiatement les blocards prirent peur, un griffeur ? Mais le roux s'engouffra dans le couloir sans un mot, talonné par le blanc. Prudemment le groupe les suivit.

Ils virent alors que Tsukishiro était tranquillement assise contre un mur, Toru allongé à côté d'elle. Quand elle les vit arriver elle se redressa difficilement et s'adossa au mur.

\- Tsukishiro ! Tu vas bien ?! Comment es-tu descendue ?

\- Ba… en lâchant la liane. Répondit-elle simplement. Je suis descendue un peu avant le levé du jour, il n'y avait rien aux alentours alors je suis descendue et j'ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de danger avant de descendre Toru. C'est assez difficile en fait, il pèse son poids le bougre. Grogna-t-elle en se massant les épaules. Mais il est vivant. Je suis contente de voir que vous allez tous bien. Vous avez accomplie une véritable prouesse les nouveaux. Félicita-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir aidée, je serais surement morte sans vous.

Les blocards se regardèrent les uns les autres, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- On n'allait pas te laisser comme ça. Expliqua le capitaine. On n'abandonne jamais un camarade, ce n'est pas dans notre nature.

\- Je vois. Merci quand même. Sourit-elle avant de basculer en avant.

Le jeune homme la rattrapa in-extrémis. Celle-ci releva la tête vers lui, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

\- Merci…

\- De rien. Fit-il simplement alors qu'elle tombait endormie contre lui.

\- Bon, Minho, Ichigo et Toshiro, allez voir les medjack avec Tsuki, on ramène Toru. Vous êtes dans un sale état. On discutera plus tard.

Épuisés les blocards ne cherchèrent pas à protester. Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie de labyrinthe, s'éloignant pour quelques temps de cet enfer.

* * *

Voilà ! Je posterai un autre chapitre demain pour me faire pardonner !


	11. Chapitre 10

Comme promis voici le 10ème chapitre !

* * *

Arrivés à la ferme les blocard survivant du labyrinthe se laissèrent tomber comme des masses sur les lits de l'infirmerie. Tout en étant soignés par Clint et Jeff ils eurent droit à une sévère réprimande d'Hana, qui était à la fois furieuse de leur prise de risque et soulagée de les voir en vie. Ils ne lui tirent pas rigueur de ses vociférations à leur égard, elle s'était inquiétée et ils méritaient de se faire sérieusement disputer. Enfin… surtout Toshiro et Ichigo. Quelques minutes plus tard ils sombrèrent tous dans un profond et mérité sommeil. Cependant deux images refusaient de quitter Toshiro, celle du loup blanc courant à travers les couloirs et celle de Tsukishiro, allongée à ses côtés.

* * *

Plusieurs heures, voir jours, après leur sortie remarquée du Labyrinthe, le groupe apprit que Toru était sauvé, le sérum avait fonctionné, en revanche il commençait la Transformation. Tsukishiro avait essayé d'insister pour aller le voir mais ça lui avait été catégoriquement refusé par Newt et les medjack. Si même l'une des plus anciennes du Bloc n'avait pas eu le droit de le voir, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Ichigo et lui y ait le droit.

Le jour suivant tous eurent le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie. Cependant leur humeur était maussade. Ichigo comprenait à présent la dureté de leur vie ici, de ce qu'avaient vécu les Blocards pendant trois ans… Qui avait bien put les enfermer ici ? Et pourquoi ? Le saurait-il un jour finalement ? Cependant il comprenait maintenant la ferveur que mettaient les Blocards à vouloir trouver une sortie. Ce n'était pas tant l'envie de s'enfuir qui animait les Blocards, enfin si mais pas seulement, ils voulaient comprendre et rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ceux qui les avaient envoyés là.

Certes l'idée que personne n'ait trouvé de sortie en trois ans était assez décourageante mais il fallait se retrousser les manches. Et c'était surement ce que faisaient les Blocards depuis tout ce temps, personne n'avait perdu espoir.

Le roux se tourna alors vers son ami aux cheveux blancs, celui-ci était assis à quelques mètres de lui, regardant la porte Est aux côtés de Tsukishiro. Avec un petit sourire il se dit que ces deux là étaient assez assortis. Cette fille, Tsukishiro, avait quelque chose de particulier, au-delà de sa pression spirituelle étonnante. Elle avait… une présence particulière. Elle ressemblait un peu à son ami. Cependant il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit à son sujet, elle était assez mystérieuse finalement. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur elle. Une présence à ses côtés le fit sortir de ses pensées. En tournant la tête il découvrit Hana, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

\- Tient, sourit-elle en lui donnant un bol de soupe. Ça va te faire du bien.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle lui sourit, apporta deux bols aux blancs et revint s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Votre histoire a déjà fait le tour du Bloc, annonça-t-elle. On ne parle plus que de vous !

\- Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne nouvelle. Avoua-t-il sous un rire de son amie aux cheveux de jais.

\- Va savoir ! Mais votre retour du labyrinthe après la fermeture des portes est un véritable exploit. Sans compter que vous avez enfreins les règles pour aller dans le labyrinthe. Et en plus vous vous êtes débarrassés de quatre griffeurs !

\- Mouais… les griffeurs c'est surtout Minho…

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit. Apparemment c'est quand il vous à vu esquiver les Griffeurs qu'il a eut l'idée. Tu es trop modeste.

\- Vaut mieux ça que de prendre la grosse tête, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Tu as surement raison ! Rit-elle.

Après un moment le silence retomba entre eux, entre coupé par les gémissements et les cris de Toru.

\- Dis-moi Hana…

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment avec Toru ? J'ai du mal à saisir ce qu'est vraiment la Transformation…

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on comprend nous ? Intervint Tsukishiro en arrivant à son niveau, accompagnée du capitaine.

\- Je veux juste comprendre, c'est tout… Murmura-t-il.

La petite blanche soupira et regarda Hana, qui acquiesça doucement.

\- Écoute, durant la Transformation des fragments de souvenirs reviennent. Des moments de notre vie d'avant. Ceux qui on vécu ça… changent. Ils ne sont plus jamais les même. Certes tous ne finissent pas comme… comme Ben, mais ils changent…

\- Ils se ''transforment'' parce qu'ils veulent retrouver leur ancienne vie ? Demanda le capitaine.

Tsukishiro se fit pensive avant de répondre doucement.

\- Ils n'aiment pas en parler. Ça peut se comprendre. Il y en a quelques uns au Bloc, mais pour être honnête je ne les côtoie pas vraiment. Enfin, peut-être Gally. En tout cas on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont vu et ils refusent catégoriquement d'en parler. Ça ne servirait à rien de les y obliger, ce serait surement pire que tout.

\- Sans doute oui, leur état est instable quand on essaye de leur en parler. Ajouta Hana.

\- Qui plus est, Fit Newt en arrivant vers eux, le souci est de savoir ce qu'on va faire de vous, les nouveaux.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Ichigo.

\- Réfléchi. Soupira le capitaine. On a brisé une de leurs règles fondamentales.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est toi qui y es allé en premier ! Je n'ai fait que te suivre moi !

\- Tu n'y étais pas obligé ! Gronda l'autre.

\- Mais je n'allais pas te laisser seul !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

\- Arrêtez ça vous deux. Ordonna Hana d'une voix ferme. Franchement, vous avez quel âge ? Vous êtes tous les deux aussi coupable l'un que l'autre. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Maintenant la moitié du Bloc veut votre mort et la seconde vous vénère et c'est un problème, il faut maintenir l'ordre les gars. Expliqua Tsukishiro.

\- Exact, une audience est prévue demain et vous devrez être là. Ajouta Newt.

Après un soupir les deux shinigamis hochèrent vaguement la tête.

Le lendemain matin les deux nouveaux se retrouvèrent assis en face d'une dizaine de garçons et des deux seules filles présentes au Bloc. Tous étaient installés en demi-cercle dans une grande pièce de la ferme. Le mobilier était sobre, des chaises, une table dans un coin, des murs en bois… La salle sentait le vieux livre et le renfermé. Non loin d'eux se trouvait Minho, Tsukishiro et Newt. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier.

\- En l'absence de Toru je mènerais cette audience. Déclara-t-il. Comme on le sait tous, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et cela est principalement dû à nos deux nouveau, Ichigo et Toshiro.

\- Ce ne sont plus des nouveaux, grogna Gally, ce sont des blocards comme les autres et ils ont sciemment enfreins les règles.

Des murmures affirmatifs s'élevèrent, que Newt fit rapidement taire.

\- Tais toi Gally, cesse de m'interrompre ou on n'avancera pas. Gronda Newt. Alors ferme là et parle seulement quand c'est ton tour.

Le jeune homme grogna et s'adossa à sa chaise, une expression mécontente au visage. Newt reprit.

\- Bon, si nous sommes là c'est pour débattre du sort de nos deux amis. J'ai besoin de l'avis de tout le monde pour qu'on puisse prendre la bonne décision.

Alors que Gally allait à nouveau prendre la parole Tsukishiro lui jeta un regard noir, le défiant de dire quoi ce que soit. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux mais se rassit.

\- Zart, commence. Dit Newt.

\- Hé bien… Je ne sais pas. Avoua le costaud maton des sarcleurs. Ils ont enfreins nos règles les plus importantes… On ne peut pas vraiment laisser passer ça. Mais d'un autre côté… Ils nous on apprit une nouvelle chose et pas des moindres, on peut survivre à l'extérieur du Bloc et même vaincre un Griffeur.

\- Par pitié ! Vociféra Gally. Je suis certain que c'est Minho qui s'en est chargé !

\- Ta gueule Gally ! S'emporta Newt. C'est moi qui dirige le conseil ! Attend ton tour comme tout le monde ou sinon c'est de ton bannissement qu'on parlera !

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Marmonna-t-il, non sans se tasser sur sa chaise.

\- C'est bon, Zart ? Demanda plus doucement Newt.

\- Oui…

\- Alors c'est à ton tour, Poêle-à-frire.

\- Ces deux tocards, commença le barbu, ils ont plus de tripes que j'en ai vu dans ma poêle depuis des lustres. C'est stupide tout ça, ils ont sauvé la vie de Toru et de Tsukishiro. Sans compter qu'ils se sont débarrassés de griffeurs ! C'est idiot de rester là à en discuter.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que tu préconises ?

\- Les nommer au conseil et leur demander de nous apprendre comment ils ont fait tout ça.

A ces mots le capitaine grimaça, jamais le conseil n'accepterai ça. Et sa pensée se confirma quand une vague de protestation éclata dans l'assistance. Le silence vint après un moment et Newt reprit.

\- Bon, je note. Toutes les idées sont bonnes à prendre pour le moment, on en rediscutera au moment du vote.

Newt désigna alors un garçon brun avec des tâches de rousseur pour continuer.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée, avoua-t-il.

\- Hein ? Mais à quoi ça sert que tu sois là alors ? Demanda Newt, exaspéré.

\- Navré. Mais si il faut se mettre d'un côté, je serai plus de celui de Poêle-à-frire. On ne va pas punir deux des nôtres pour avoir sauvé un ami, si ?

\- Donc c'est ce que tu décides ?

\- Oui.

Newt prit de nouvelles notes et continua. Ichigo se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise malgré le fait que plusieurs maton semblaient de leur côté. Il aurait voulu se défendre. La personne suivante fut Winston.

\- Je pense qu'il faut les sanctionner. Je n'ai rien contre vous les gars, mais il faut le faire pour éviter de nouveaux débordements. Ils ont enfreins notre règle la plus importante.

Ichigo senti un pincement au cœur mais comprit l'avis du maton de l'abattoir. Au vu de son hochement de tête, Hitsugaya était du même avis.

\- Ok, reprit Newt, tu préconises donc une sanction, laquelle ?

\- Une semaine au gnouf au pain et à l'eau, histoire que ça serve de leçon à tout le monde.

Gally applaudit, faisant grogner Newt et Tsukishiro. Ensuite deux autres matons se prononcèrent, l'un du côté de Winston et l'autre de Poêle-à-frire. Vint le tour de Newt.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, il faut une sanction, mais on doit aussi réfléchir à la façon dont on peut faire profiter le Bloc des capacités de Toshiro et Ichigo. Je réserve mon jugement jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait donné son avis.

Les deux nouveaux écoutèrent distraitement les autres matons, attendant les avis de Gally, Minho, Tsukishiro et Hana. Vint finalement le tour de cette dernière.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord sur le fait qu'ils aient violé notre règle la plus importante. Peut-être méritent-ils une punition. Mais que dans celle-ci soit pris en compte le fait qu'ils aient sauvé la vie de deux de nos dirigeants, Toru et Tsukishiro. Ils les ont sauvés des griffeurs et en cela on fait preuve d'un grand courage et de beaucoup de sang froid. Sans compter qu'ils m'ont également sauvé la vie.

\- Que décides-tu alors ? Demanda Newt.

\- Tu disais toi-même qu'il fallait réfléchir à comment utiliser leurs capacités, et bien la meilleure solution est de les prendre comme coureurs. Déclara-t-elle.

Une salve de protesta s'éleva dans la salle. Newt prit note des dires d'Hana et ramena le calme.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue. Je note. Au suivant.

Ce fut le tour de Gally.

\- Je crois que vous connaissez tous mon avis. Mais je dois ajouter autre chose. Réfléchissez bien. Le simple fait qu'ils soient arrivés à deux est un vrai problème, sans compter qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Et après leur arrivés ont les retrouve à courir dans le labyrinthe ? En se débarrassant des griffeurs comme si ils avaient toujours fait ça ?

En soit ce n'était pas faut, pensait le capitaine. Ils avaient l'habitude d'attaquer et détruire des monstres de la corpulence, voir plus, des griffeurs. Mais un hollow n'était un griffeur.

\- Je pense qu'ils nous jouent la comédie. Continua Gally sous l'air stupéfait d'Ichigo et le roulement des yeux du capitaine. Comment ont-ils bien pu survivre alors qu'ils ne sont là que depuis moins de deux semaines. Je me pose la question, pas vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Gally ? Demanda Newt.

\- Je pense que ce sont des espions envoyés par les Créateurs.

L'idée était complètement insensée et très franchement les deux shinigamis ne voyaient pas comment le jeune homme avait put avoir une idée comme celle-ci. Cependant cette déclaration déclencha un nouveau brouhaha dans la salle.

\- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! Déclara Gally. Le lendemain de leur arrivée on trouve le corps d'un griffeur, Ben s'attaque à Hana en leur présence et ensuite on les retrouve à se jeter dans le labyrinthe ! Et puis comment être sur qu'ils sont vraiment montés sur les lierres ? Qui dit qu'ils n'ont pas été aidés ?

Les deux nouveaux n'en revenaient pas. Comment ce garçon à qui ils n'avaient jamais parlé pouvait avoir une telle haine contre eux ? Au point de débiter des âneries pareilles.

\- C'est faux ! Explosa Tsukishiro en se levant de son siège, faisant taire toute exclamation. J'étais là ! Je les ai vus faire ! J'étais peut être dans un sale état et pas tout à fait consciente mais je suis sûre de les avoir vu ! Ils m'ont sauvé la vie ! Je ne suis pas folle et n'ai pas été piquée, je n'ai aucune raison de mentir ou de mettre trompée.

\- Peut-être, reprit Gally, mais depuis qu'ils sont arrivés au Bloc on n'a que des ennuis. Je dis que c'est louche qu'ils aient survécu une nuit dans le labyrinthe. Il faut les enfermer au gnouf pour un mois.

\- Bon, t'a fini ? Grogna Newt en prenant des notes sur son calepin.

\- Fiche toi de moi, mais réfléchi bien toi aussi avant de critiquer.

Newt secoua la tête et se tourna vers Tsukishiro.

\- A toi Tsuki.

La jeune fille inspira profondément en regardant ses camarades. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et commença.

\- Ces deux garçons, ils ont sauvé ma sœur. Ils l'on aidée quand ça allait mal et je leur en suis reconnaissante. Mais ils m'ont sauvée la vie aussi. Sincèrement, si ils n'étaient pas entrés dans le labyrinthe, je pense que je serai morte. J'étais grièvement blessée et j'avais de la fièvre. Alors que Minho nous a laissés, ce que je ne te reproche pas, n'importe qui aurait fait pareil à ta place, ils sont restés avec Toru et moi, alors qu'on était clairement des poids morts pour eux. Je leur ai dit que c'était peine perdu, qu'ils devaient s'enfuir. Ils ne m'ont pas écoutée. Je ne sais pas si ils sont simplement inconscients ou courageux mais ils sont restés et ont tout fait pour nous aider. J'ai vu le griffeur monter sur le mur et ceux deux tocards, fit-elle en désignant les deux shinigamis, ils se sont volontairement enfuit pour éloigner le griffeur de Toru et moi. Et je peux vous dire qu'il faut des tripes pour faire ça. On leur doit la vie.

\- Que préconises-tu, Tsuki ?

\- Je ne devrais pas me prononcer avant que les autres l'aient tous fait mais comme on arrive à la fin… Je pense qu'ils devraient être punis mais à la mesure de leurs actes, bon et mauvais. Peut être deux jours au gnouf. Mais je veux surtout les prendre comme coureurs.

Une salve de protestation, comme de soutient, retentit. Newt les fit taire et demanda à Minho de clore le débat.

L'asiatique se leva doucement et regarda l'assistance.

\- J'étais là dehors. J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait. Comme l'a dit Tsukishiro, je me suis enfuit en les laissant en plan, pourtant ils n'ont pas abandonné et ils se sont montrés forts et courageux pendant que je me faisais dessus. Je suis du même avis que Tsuki, je veux les prendre comme coureur, et je suis même près à leur céder ma place de second.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil de Toru et la relation entre Toshiro et Tsukishiro risque bien de devenir plus profonde ! A la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapitre 11

Voilà le 11ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Même Tsukishiro semblait prise de court par cette déclaration.

\- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai pu entendre ! S'exclama Gally. On devrait le renvoyer pour dire des insanités pareilles !

Certains matons semblaient de son avis mais d'autres penchaient nettement pour Minho. Tsukishiro était calme, perdue dans ses pensées. Hana et Poêle-à-frire semblaient totalement approuver la décision de Minho. Au contraire de Winston qui secoua la tête en murmurant son désaccord. Ichigo était scotché, pourquoi Minho proposait un truc pareil ? C'était idiot ! Même Hitsugaya se massait les tempes en secouant la tête, comme atterré par les dires du coureur. Le calme fini par revenir quand Newt haussa le ton.

\- Non mais regardez-vous ! Gronda le blond, on dirait des gamins ! On est les adultes ici, alors agissaient comme tel ! Est-ce clair ? Bon, Minho. Tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu demandes ? On a besoin d'explications pour bien comprendre.

Minho semblait fatigué mais entreprit de s'expliquer.

\- Écoutez les gars, c'est facile pour vous de parler mais vous ne connaissez rien à ce qui se passe dans le labyrinthe. Ici il n'y a que Tsuki et moi comme coureur. Le seul qui y soit aussi allé était Newt.

Gally le coupa.

\- Mais la fois où je…

\- Ça ne compte pas ! Personne n'a la moindre idée de ce qu'ont vit en dehors du Bloc. La seule raison pour laquelle tu t'es fait piquer c'est que tu as enfreins les même règles que tu reproches aux deux nouveaux. C'est de l'hypocrisie. Gronda-t-il.

\- Espèce de…

\- Ça suffit ! Vociféra Newt. Contente-toi d'argumenter Minho.

\- Qui plus est, reprit Minho, ces deux là on accomplit un vrai prodige. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Alors que moi je me faisais dessus ils n'ont pas geint, n'ont pas paniqués et pas abandonnés non plus. Pourtant ils ne sont pas ici depuis longtemps. Rappelez-vous comment vous étiez à votre arrivée. On ne faisait confiance à personne, on avait peur et ça avait duré des jours, des semaines, des moins pour certains. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrousse les manches. Mais eux, fit-il en désignant les shinigamis, ils n'ont pas hésité à aller dans le labyrinthe pour aider des gens qu'ils connaissent à peine ! Cette discutions à propos des règles est stupide. On les leurs a à peine expliquées. Pourtant on leur avait parlé de long en large de ce qu'il se trouvait dans le labyrinthe, Newt leur a même montré un griffeur à travers le carreau. Et pourtant, pourtant ils n'ont pas hésité à sauter à l'intérieur alors que les portes se refermaient pour nous aider ! Et après ça… ils m'ont vu les abandonner avec deux blessés. Et c'est moi le coureur expérimenté ? Ils auraient pu abandonner, n'importe qui l'aurait fait, mais ils ne l'on pas fait. Ils se sont retroussés les manches et ont cherché une solution. Et puis les griffeurs sont apparus, je me suis enfui en suivant notre plan d'évasion mais eux, eux ils ont continué à monter Tsuki et Toru dans le lierre. Et puis ils ont attiré le griffeur qui menaçait de tous les tuer. Vous comprenez ?

\- Ouais, on a comprit, fit sarcastiquement Gally, ces deux là on un bol inespéré.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as rien comprit ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant ! Gally, fit-il plus calmement, tu es un lâche qui ne s'est jamais intéressé aux coureurs et qui ne veut surtout pas en faire parti. Alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores !

\- Répète un peu ça ! Vociféra l'autre en se levant. Je vais te casser la gueule !

Minho se leva en riant au nez du blocard. Il le repoussa et celui-ci tomba au sol. Minho n'attendit pas qu'il se relève, plaquant son pied sur lui.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer. Surtout ne me parle plus et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. Sinon je te jure que je te détruis.

Newt et Winston bondirent pour aller détacher Minho de Gally, il ne fallait pas que ça dégénèrent. Les deux shinigami regardèrent la scène avec effarement. Le blanc regarda la maton des coureurs, qui n'avait encore rien dit. Il vit avec étonnement qu'elle souriait, semblant plutôt fière du cran de Minho. Gally se releva, regardant la salle avec rage. D'un pas pressé il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Minho. Gronda Gally. Toi, Newt, je sais que tu me déteste mais on devrait te retirer la fonction de second, tu es trop incompétent pour diriger ce groupe. Les choses changent, c'est certain.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa le seuil.

\- Quant à vous les bleus, je suis certain que vous cachez quelque chose. Quoi que vous fassiez, je vous jure que je vous empêcherai de tout foutre en l'air, quitte à vous tuer de mes mains.

Enfin il s'en alla, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le conseil se fit silencieux.

\- Il n'a plus toute sa tête, murmura finalement Minho.

\- Tu n'y es pas pour rien non plus, soupira Newt. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Arrête ça, vous étiez tous bien content que je le fasse taire. Il était temps de le remettre à sa place.

\- Mais il fait quand même parti du conseil.

\- Attend, il a menacé Ichigo et Toshiro ! Il a perdu la raison, il est dangereux. Il faut l'enfermer, vraiment.

\- Dites… hésita Ichigo, je peux dire quelque chose ?

\- Va-y le bleu, au point où on en est.

Ichigo réfléchi un instant avant de commencer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Gally a après nous, on ne lui a même jamais parlé. Vous savez, même si Toshiro et moi on se connaissait avant, on ne sait même pas comment ou pourquoi on s'est connu, on sait qu'on est amis, c'est tout. On ne sait pas plus que vous qui on est. Mais on est dans le même pétrin que vous, pourquoi on chercherait à vous créer du tord ? C'est idiot. Et en plus on est là pour discuter du fait qu'on ait enfreint le règlement non ? Pas pour ce qu'il peut bien penser de nous.

\- Très bien le bleu, Toshiro, quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Non.

\- Bien, alors on va pouvoir passer au vote.

\- Pas en l'absence d'un de nos membres, sauf si il est gravement malade comme Toru. Réprima Winston.

\- Gally ne va pas bien, on se passera de lui pour aujourd'hui. Ichigo, Toshiro, dites nous ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense et ensuite on votera.

Les deux shinigami se regardèrent avant qu'Hitsugaya ne fasse un vague geste de la main pour que le roux prenne la parole pour deux.

\- Je… je ne pense pas qu'on ait fait quelque chose de mal… Je veux dire… On les a vus en difficulté, entrain d'essayer de rentrer au Bloc sans pouvoir y arriver. On ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça à cause d'une simple règle, ça aurait été trop lâche et égoïste de notre part. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, on savait qu'on pouvait les aider, peu importe comment. Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de sentir que vous pouviez faire quelque chose sans savoir d'où ça venait ? Je comprends qu'on a enfreint vos règles et je comprends qu'on doive être puni pour ça… Mais à notre place, qu'auriez vous fait ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Les blocards furent silencieux un moment.

\- Bon, ma recommandation, commença Newt, je pense que comme vous avez enfreint les règles vous méritez une journée au gnouf. Et je recommande qu'on vous élise au poste de coureur. Vous avez plus prouvé votre valeur en une nuit que des recrues en un mois. En revanche il est hors de question que vous preniez la place de Minho. Je suis quand même d'accord avec Gally la dessus, c'était idiot. Fit-il en regardant l'asiatique. Bon, je vais vous rappeler les différentes propositions et on votera.

\- Laisse tomber, soupira Tsukishiro. Au fond on sait tous ce qu'on va voter. Moi je suis pour ta proposition.

\- Moi aussi. Ajoutèrent Hana, Minho et Poêle-à-frire.

Au final tous sauf Winston votèrent pour la proposition de Newt. Winston avait expliqué qu'il était en fait d'accord avec les dires de Newt mais qu'il était inquiet que les choses aient effectivement changées après l'arrivé des deux shinigamis.

\- Bon, les bleus, vous commencerez votre punition demain au levé du soleil. Pour le moment réjouissez-vous, vous êtes des coureurs maintenant !

Les deux shinigami soupirèrent en hochant la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire dépité pour Ichigo et satisfait pour le capitaine. Sur ce le conseil se dissipa, laissant seulement Minho, Newt, Tsukishiro, Hana et les deux nouveaux dans la salle.

\- Franchement, laisser ta place de second, quelle drôle d'idée Minho. Soupira Tsukishiro avec un léger sourire amusé.

\- Il faut viser haut pour viser juste ! ça a marché, non ? Rit-il.

\- Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Admit le capitaine.

\- Tu es malin le bleu, tu me remercieras plus tard. S'amusa Minho.

Soudain Clint ouvrit la porte à la volée, essoufflé il se tourna vers Hana.

\- Hana ! Toru est réveillé ! Mais il n'arrête pas de gigoter en disant vouloir voir quelqu'un !

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle d'un calme étonnant. Qui veut-il voir ?

Clint paru hésiter.

\- Toi, Tsukishiro et nos nouveaux.

\- Nous aussi ? S'étonna Ichigo.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Allons-y alors ! Intervint Newt, on ne va pas vous laisser y aller seuls. En tant que les seconds de Toru, je pense qu'on a le droit de savoir.

Le groupe sorti du bâtiment pour rejoindre celui où se trouvait Toru. En montant l'escalier Ichigo senti son estomac se tordre, que leur voulait Toru ? La transformation rendait certains souvenirs… peut-être que… Il se tourna vers le blanc, qui semblait suivre la même pensée que lui.

\- Peut-être qu'on en sera plus sur notre arrivé ici. Murmura le blanc, de sorte qu'Ichigo était le seul à l'entendre.

Le roux hocha la tête. En arrivant sur le palier Newt frappa à une porte et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer les blocards. En entrant dans la pièce Ichigo s'attendait au pire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il vit seulement Toru, très affaibli, la peau pâle et les yeux clos. A leur entrée Toru ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser, bientôt aidé par Hana.

\- Ça va, Toru ? S'enquit le blond.

\- Tout… va changer… Tout… je les ai vus… Hana… Tsuki… les nouveaux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis… Toru ? Hésita Newt.

Soudain le jeune homme le regarda avec colère, ce qui le fit reculer.

\- Va-t'en Newt ! Laisse-nous ! Je n'avais pas demandé à te voir !

\- Hey ! Protesta-t-il, ils sont là, tu n'as qu'à leur parler !

\- Dehors Newt !

Le blond eut l'air peiné puis alla vers la porte. Avant de sortir il regarda une dernière fois le ''chef''.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner si facilement quand tu viendras t'excuser en pleurnichant ! Gronda-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois seuls Tsukishiro regarda le châtain avec un air de reproche.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Newt est notre ami à tous ! Imbécile !

Il ne répondit pas, tournant la tête. La jeune femme croisa les bras sur son torse et soupira longuement.

\- Je vous ai vu… Murmura enfin Toru. Tous…Je sais… qui vous êtes… Je sais d'où on vient, qui on est… je sais ce qu'est la Braise.

''La Braise'', s'étonnèrent les blocards présent. Tous se regardaient avec un air dubitatif. Qu'était donc la Braise ?

\- De… De quoi parles-tu ? Toru ? Demanda doucement Hana. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Qui sommes-nous Toru ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur que vous aimeriez le savoir… Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il enfin. Pourquoi veulent-ils qu'on retrouve nos souvenirs ? Pourquoi ne nous laissent-ils pas vivre tranquillement ici ?

Les blocards retinrent leur souffle. Que lui prenait-il de raconter ça ? Il ne voulait plus sortir du labyrinthe ? Pourquoi ?

\- Toru. Reprit calmement Tsukishiro. De quoi parles-tu ? Raconte nous ce que tu as vu, s'il-te-plait.

\- Tu… Commença-t-il avant se s'empoigner fermement le cou, comme s'il voulait s'étouffer lui-même.

Il se mit à gémir et se tordre dans tous les sens. Sans attendre Hana tenta de le plaquer sur son lit, essayant d'enlever ses mains de sa gorge. Très vite les autres la rejoignirent pour l'aider. En entendant ce raffut Newt se précipita dans la chambre pour les aider. C'est après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de lutte qu'ils réussirent à faire lâcher les mains de Toru autour de son cou.

\- Je suis désolé… Marmonna-t-il. C'est comme si mon corps… était contrôlé… pardon… Ce n'était pas moi… gémit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Hana, tout va bien maintenant.

Newt ramassa les couvertures tombées au sol et recouvrit son ami. Intimant à tout le monde de quitter la pièce.

\- On reparlera de tout ça une autre fois, repose toi. Sourit-il.

\- Les gars… Chuchota Toru, à peine conscient.

\- Oui ?

\- Faites attention à vous… tout va changer… Protège les plans Tsuki… Fait attention à toi surtout… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent de toi, mais ils attendent quelque chose… Fit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

En fermant la porte Tsukishiro resta pétrifiée dans le couloir, tandis que les autres descendaient.

\- Tsukishiro ? Interrogea le capitaine.

\- Je… je vous suis… Dit-elle tout bas.

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment avant que la voix d'Ichigo ne le sorte de ses pensées.

\- Toshiro ! Tu viens ?

\- Je vous retrouve plus tard, partez sans moi. Annonça-t-il en remontant les marches pour rejoindre la jeune fille.

Le roux haussa les épaules et rejoignit Newt et Hana. Un peu secoués ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. De leur côté les deux blancs étaient assis en haut de l'escalier, l'un à côté de l'autre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas dit un mot, attendant patiemment que la jeune fille se confie à lui, si toute fois elle souhaitait le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi ? Murmura-t-elle finalement, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Va savoir. On ne pourra le savoir qu'une fois sortit d'ici.

\- C'est censé m'encourager ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Peut-être. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour réconforter quelqu'un.

\- Ça je le vois. Soupira-t-elle. T'es qu'un idiot maladroit.

Le jeune homme grogna, vexé. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas fait pour réconforter les autres, mais au moins il avait eut le mérite d'essayer.

\- Mais j'aime bien ça. Dit-elle finalement.

Le blanc la regarda avec surprise. Elle était vraiment étrange comme fille.

\- Ça prouve que tu n'as pas pitié de moi, tu ne fais qu'essayer, maladroitement, de me soutenir pour que j'avance. Pas de grands sentiments, parfois ça aide plus que d'être surprotégé. Merci.

\- Tu es étrange. Dit-il finalement.

\- Peut-être oui. Admit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ça va te paraître étrange mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être seule. Concernant ma vie d'avant. Mais depuis que je te connais… j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas entièrement le cas, comme si… comme si tu avais toujours été là pour faire ce que tu fais aujourd'hui… Je… je me sens plus sereine quand tu es avec moi. Avoua-t-elle avec un léger rougissement.

Le jeune capitaine ne sut quoi dire, sur le coup il était complètement perdu, ne sachant comment réagir. Puis son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, il ne réussi alors plus à penser de façon cohérente.

\- Je… je heu… balbutia-t-il avant de secouer la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

Avant qu'il n'est put ajouter quoi que ce soit il senti un poids sur son épaule. Instantanément il se détendit, comme apaisé. Il tourna la tête vers Tsukishiro. Elle s'était endormie sur son épaule. Il sourit doucement. Il eut une drôle d'impression de déjà vu, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait cette situation. Il comprit alors le sens des mots de son… amie. Il se souvint de ce soir où il l'avait vue dans le clair de lune, ses cheveux brillant à la lumière lunaire, elle semblait si irréelle… Lui aussi était serein quand elle était là, avec elle il semblait pouvoir… être lui-même.

\- Moi aussi, Tsukishiro, je me sens bien avec toi. Avoua-t-il tout bas.

La jeune fille sourit dans son sommeil et se blottit d'avantage contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le jeune homme ne décide de se lever, prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la ramener dans son lit. Si ce qu'avait dit Toru était vrai et que les Créateurs attendaient quelque chose d'elle, alors elle allait avoir besoin de reprendre des forces.

* * *

Voici voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Prochain chapitre ce Week end !


	13. Chapitre 12

Désolée de ce retard, j'ai eu un Week end chargé ! Enfin, voilà le douzième chapitre et avec lui une petite séquence émotion !

* * *

Après avoir déposé la petite blanche sur sa branche, qu'il eut bien du mal à trouver, Hitsugaya rejoignit les autres blocards près du mur Ouest. Il les trouva entrain de manger un sandwich et se dit qu'il n'avait pas très faim, il irai manger à un autre moment. Quand ils le virent arriver seul les blocards le regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Tsuki n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Newt.

\- Non, elle s'est endormie. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu as réussi à trouver sa branche ? S'étonna Hana.

\- Avec plus ou moins de difficulté mais oui. Fit-il en s'asseyant près d'eux.

\- Sa branche ? S'enquit le roux, étonné.

\- Oui, Tsuki dort toujours en hauteur. Va savoir pourquoi. Fit Newt en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle dit qu'elle voit mieux le ciel. Reprit la noiraude.

\- C'est une drôle de manie, dit Ichigo, cela dit tu fais pareil. Ajouta-t-il en fixant son camarade aux cheveux blancs.

\- Et alors ?

\- Non, non, rien. Soupira le roux.

Les blocards rirent un moment à l'expression boudeuse du jeune homme et reprirent calmement leur repas. Soudain Ichigo voulu savoir si il était déjà arrivé que quelqu'un qui avait subit la Transformation agisse de la même façon que Toru. Hana et Newt s'entreregardèrent un moment, pensifs. Newt leur expliqua finalement que non, ajoutant que personne avant lui n'avait voulu parler de ce qu'il avait vu. Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs fut prit d'un doute, ceux qui les avaient envoyés là leur avaient déjà effacé la mémoire, mais avaient-ils fait autre chose ? Comme implanter quelque chose qui leur permettrait de les contrôler à distance ? Il en eut des frissons, il valait mieux ne pas trop penser pour le moment. Il n'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup l'idée qu'on lui ait tripatouillé le cerveau et ses souvenirs, alors qu'on ait put faire autre chose… Il préféra chasser ses idées noires pour l'instant. Il entendit Newt grogner qu'il voulait retrouver Gally pour le lancer au gnouf, il avait menacé d'autres blocards après tout, l'ordre, rappela Newt. Le capitaine soupira, c'était peut être effectivement la seule solution pour le maton des bâtisseurs. Newt leur expliqua ensuite qu'ils allaient rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la journée, que le lendemain ils passeraient la journée au gnouf, ce qui valu un grognement du capitaine, et que le lendemain matin ils rejoindraient Minho et Tsukishiro.

\- C'est eux qui vont tout nous enseigner alors ? S'enquit Ichigo.

\- Et oui. C'est les plus expérimentés. Ils vont tout vous apprendre sur le labyrinthe, les plans et tout le barda qui va avec. Habituellement Minho est le seul à le faire, s'occuper des nouveaux, mais cette fois Tsukishiro a accepté de vous former. Il semblerait que vous lui ayez fait forte impression. Ça ne peut être que bon pour vous. Tsuki est le genre de personne qui juge sur la valeur d'une personne, en aucun cas elle ne jugera sur l'apparence ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bon, si vous avez un caractère impossible elle ne se gênera pas pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin, quitte à vous casser en deux, dans tout les sens du terme.

\- C'est déjà arrivé ? Demanda Ichigo d'une petite voix.

\- Oui. Je peux vous dire que les caïds n'ont pas fait long feu et en ont appris beaucoup sur eux même. La leçon était salée.

\- Sérieux ? S'étonna le roux. Je ne pensais pas… Je veux dire elle n'a pas l'air… enfin…

\- Pour toi elle ressemble à une enfant inoffensive derrière un masque d'indifférence ? Demanda Hana. On peut dire la même chose de ton ami. Fit-elle remarquer. Pourtant tu sais que les apparences sont trompeuses. Tsuki sait être attentionnée avec les bonnes personnes et dure avec celles qui le mérite. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle serait notre chef en seconde si elle ne savait pas agir comme telle ?

\- Non… bien sur que non. Tu as raison. Fit-il d'un air coupable.

\- Baka. Soupira le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

A cela les blocards rirent grassement avant qu'Hana ne prenne congé, appelée par ses devoirs de medjack. En la regardant partir Newt eut l'air pensif.

\- Vous savez les gars, commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais c'est vrai que les choses changent depuis que vous êtes là. Je sais bien que vous n'y êtes pas vraiment pour quelque chose, reprit-il avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse l'interrompre. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'Hana et Tsuki semblent y être mêlées. Déjà Ben qui veut s'en prendre à Hana et puis Toru qui vous fait demander tous les quatre, surement les quatre personnes qu'il a vu durant sa Transformation. Et vu l'état dans lequel ça l'a mit, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça. Sans parler de ce qu'a dit Toru avant de s'endormir, au sujet de Tsukishiro… Je suis inquiet. Mais je sais que personne ici n'y peut rien, après tout, personne n'a de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Mais ce qui est évitent, fit-il en se tournant vers eux, c'est que vous avez quelque chose de spécial, vous deux, aussi bien que nos deux filles. Écoutez, je ne doute pas de vous, mais dites moi au moins s'il y a quelque chose qui vous semble familier ici.

Les deux nouveaux se firent pensif, le fait qu'ils soient des shinigamis ne devaient pas avoir de lien, ils ne pouvaient même pas utiliser suffisamment de pouvoir spirituel pour se protéger, il n'y avait pas de quoi bouleverser quoi que ce soit. Mais ils avaient beau y penser, rien ne leur semblait familier ici. Ils n'étaient jamais venus, c'était une certitude. Cependant…

\- Hé bien… Hésita le capitaine, les yeux rivés sur le ciel clair.

\- Oui ? Incita Newt.

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Depuis que je suis ici je n'ai eu que deux sentiments de familiarités, concernant Ichigo, et concernant Tsukishiro.

\- Tsuki ? S'étonna le blond. Je comprends pour Ichigo, vous êtes amis. Mais Tsuki… ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'explication, d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûr de moi. Mais je suis presque certain de l'avoir déjà vue.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- D'un côté vous vous ressemblez assez, et si vous étiez de la même famille ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce genre de sentiments. Je n'ai pas vraiment de mots mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas ça.

\- Bon, c'est déjà ça. Merci. Soupira Newt.

Le capitaine hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Si quoi que ce soit vous revient, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, d'accord ?

\- Entendu. Affirma Ichigo.

\- Bon, soupira Newt, vous êtes libres, faites ce que bon vous semble jusqu'à demain. Fit-il en se levant.

Il leur fit un dernier signe de la main et retourna vers la ferme. Les deux shinigami restèrent silencieux, fixant le Blocs et ses habitants en mouvement.

\- Dis Toshiro…

\- Hum ?

\- Combien de temps ça va encore durer tout ça ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Soupira-t-il. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi d'être ici.

Le roux devint silencieux. Peu habitué à le voir agir ainsi le capitaine se tourna vers lui. Avec stupéfaction le jeune homme vit son ami la tête baissée, quelques mèches rousses tombant sur ses yeux, le regard triste, très triste. Pour peu il cru même voir ses yeux légèrement humides. Il se sentait mal à ce point là ? Il se senti mal à l'aise tout à coup, peu habitué à voir une telle peine sur le visage du joyeux shinigami suppléant. Il n'était pas très doué pour réconforter les autres et il avait peur d'enfoncer encore plus le roux avec une tentative désastreuse de réconfort. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Pas grand-chose en fait. Il ne savait même pas à quoi pouvait penser le jeune homme. Peut-être pensait-il à sa vie d'avant, à sa famille… Surement, c'était la seule explication possible à son comportement. Mais que faire ? Lui non plus ne se souvenait pas de sa vie d'avant, ou peu, trop peu pour trouver quelque chose de cohérent… Et sa famille ? En avait-il seulement une ? A leur arrivé Ichigo lui avait parlé de ses deux sœurs et de son père, mais lui, il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose comme ça, ou alors… si ?

Il eut comme un flash, en face de lui, dans une petite bâtisse en bois, était assise une vieille femme aux cheveux argentés montés en chignon. Elle ne disait rien, mais le regardait tendrement. Il sentit un vague sentiment de soulagement se déverser en lui, pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais cette femme… elle le rassurait. Puis il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes basses. Elle mangeait à côté de lui tandis qu'ils regardaient le ciel orangé du coucher de soleil. En la regardant il sentit deux émotions contradictoires, une forte volonté de protection et en même temps un puissant sentiment de culpabilité. Pourquoi ? A cet instant il hésita à vouloir retrouver ses souvenirs perdus, il avait peur, disons qu'il craignait, d'apprendre ce qu'il avait fait à cette fille qui semblait si importante pour lui.

\- Écoute, fini-t-il par dire, je ne peux pas te donner de solution mais… si tu en as besoin, je peux toujours écouter ce que tu as à dire. Proposa-t-il.

Le roux se tourna vers lui, un visage visiblement surpris.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Toshiro Hitsugaya ! Déclara-t-il avec amusement.

\- La ferme ! Se vexa le blanc. J'essaye de t'aider alors arrête ça ou sinon tu pourras aller voir ailleurs quand tu auras besoin d'aide !

\- Je plaisante ! S'exclama-t-il. Je t'assure, ça me touche beaucoup que tu essayes de m'aider. Merci. Sourit-il.

Le capitaine souffla.

\- En fait, j'étais rassuré quand j'ai vu que tu étais avec moi, quand on est arrivés au Bloc. Si j'avais été tout seul je… je pense que j'aurais craqué, au début.

\- Toi ? L'intrépide shinigami suppléant ?

\- Oui. Avoua-t-il, rouge de honte. Parce que je n'aurais eu aucun souvenir et personne que je considérerais comme un ami, personne à qui me raccrocher pour tenir… Merci d'être là, de ne pas me laisser tomber.

\- Si il y a bien quelque chose que je sais avec certitude sur moi, c'est que je n'abandonnerai jamais quelqu'un à son sort si je peux faire quelque chose. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux faire pour toi… autant être là… Et puis… il faut bien avouer que je suis aussi soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance. Fit-il sans le regarder. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'il serait arrivé si j'étais tombé ici tout seul.

\- J'imagine que tu serais resté dans ton coin, indifférent ou presque. D'un autre côté… Commença le roux d'une voix taquine. Il y aurait eut Tsukishiro…

Le blanc retint un rougissement et le pointa du doigt.

\- Tu veux que je te parle d'Hana peut-être ? Tu lorgnes sur elle depuis un moment et je n'ai pas ce genre de rapport avec Tsukishiro ! On s'entend bien, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne manques pas d'air ! J'ai bien vu comment tu étais avec elle dans le labyrinthe, et même tout à l'heure quand on est descendu.

\- Elle était blessée dans le labyrinthe, je n'allais pas la laisser. Contesta-t-il. Et tout à l'heure… elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de compagnie… j'imagine. Murmura-t-il. Qui plus est ce n'est pas moi qui suis resté nuit et jour à son chevet.

\- Mais elle avait été attaquée par Ben ! Protesta-t-il.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent en chien de faïence un moment avant qu'un rire n'échappe à Ichigo, rire qui fut communicatif. Le roux se surprit à entendre le rire du capitaine, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu rire de la sorte. Un rire franc et cristallin. Ses traits étaient détendus et ses yeux brillant. Quel dommage qu'il ne sourit pas plus souvent, ça le rend nettement plus chaleureux. Pensa-t-il.

\- On est vraiment idiots. Soupira le blanc retenant un hoquet de rire.

\- Oui, surement. Rit le roux.

Une fois leur crise de rire passée le capitaine se leva et s'étira.

\- Tu devrais te laisser aller plus souvent. Fit Ichigo.

\- Hum ? S'étonna le blanc en se tournant vers le suppléant.

\- Ça te va mieux que ton masque d'indifférence permanant. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme le regarda un moment, pensif. Finalement ses trais s'adoucirent et il lui tendit la main.

\- J'y penserai. Après tout, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore devoir te supporter.

\- Un moment j'en ai peur. Sourit-il en saisissant la main tendue.

Le jeune capitaine regarda le ciel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas de rôle à jouer ici, il n'était pas un capitaine, il était un blocard. Si toute fois sa vie devait s'achever ici, il voulait faire remonter ce qu'il avait toujours caché de sa personnalité. Il ne voulait pas avoir de regret. Ça allait prendre un certain temps, mais il voulait se libérer de ce qu'il avait été, de ses responsabilités. Il pouvait être celui qu'il était censé être en dehors de ses fonctions. Pour le moment il n'était plus le capitaine Hitsugaya de la 10ème division, il était juste Hitsugaya Toshiro, ou Toshiro, le blocard.

\- Je vais au terminal, tu viens ? Proposa le blanc.

\- Ouais. Sourit le roux.

Le suppléant avait comprit, le capitaine avait décidé de changer, d'abandonner son masque de capitaine de division et ses responsabilités en tant que tel. Il se senti soulagé pour lui, il était trop jeune pour se comporter comme un vieux rabougrit. Lui, avait toujours fait ce qu'il voulait, du moins, il avait toujours suivi son instinct et suivi son caractère spontané. Il n'avait pas envie de le changer, d'ailleurs il n'en voyait pas la nécessité au moment présent. Certes il allait devoir réfléchir un peu plus pour survivre en tant que coureur mais il sentait qu'il pouvait le faire, quand il le voulait, il pouvait être sérieux et réfléchi. Il sourit, même si cet endroit était l'enfer, il avait des camardes sur qui compter, Newt, Minho, Hana, Tsukishiro et Toshiro. D'ailleurs, il avait hâte de voir qui était vraiment son ami aux cheveux blancs, qui était Toshiro derrière son masque. Son intuition lui disait qu'il allait être surprit, surement oui, il s'agissait d'Hitsugaya Toshiro après tout, son ami.

* * *

Voili voilou ! A bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 13

Ce matin là le duo fut réveillé par Hana, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

\- Déjà ? Gémit le roux.

\- Hé oui, désolée. On va prendre un petit déjeuner rapide et ensuite il faudra y aller.

\- Je suppose qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Soupir le blanc.

\- Et non. Sourit-elle.

Après un soupir commun les shinigamis suivirent la noiraude vers les cuisines avant de rejoindre leur résidence pour la journée, le gnouf. Le gnouf, ou la prison, était enfouie dans un coin entre la ferme et le mur nord, et bien caché derrière une épaisse broussaille. C'était un cube de béton nu, ayant une fenêtre à barreau et une porte en bois à la serrure vermeille de rouille.

\- Il n'y a qu'une chaise par contre, annonça Hana.

\- Ne vous entretuez pas pour elle, hein ?! S'amusa Newt en arrivant vers le groupe.

\- Très drôle ! Marmonna Ichigo en entrant dans la cellule, suivi du capitaine.

\- Allez les gars, ne nous en voulez pas, c'est les règles.

\- Bien sur. Soupira le roux, on sait bien.

\- Amusez vous bien ! S'exclama Newt en s'en allant, embarquant la jeune fille avec lui.

Une fois seuls, les deux shinigami soupirèrent à l'unisson. Exaspérés chacun occupa un côté de la cellule, chacun adossés à l'un des murs, laissant la chaise bancale. La première heure passa sans trop de difficulté, les autres en revanche… L'ennui se profilait et ils étaient à court de discutions depuis un certain temps. Le jeune capitaine tenta de faire partir son ennui en dormant, ce qui fonctionna un moment avant qu'Ichigo ne se mette à faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce.

\- Arrête ça Ichigo, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Mais si je ne fait rien je vais m'exploser la tête contre les murs de cette foutue prison.

\- Hé ben, heureusement qu'on n'y reste qu'une journée.

\- Je te le fait pas dire !

Après deux nouvelles heures vint midi et avec lui Tsukishiro, portant le repas des deux nouveaux. Elle leur tendit leur déjeuner et s'installa près de la porte.

\- Pas trop dur là dedans ? Demanda-t-elle après un court silence.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Admit le blanc.

\- Je me doute bien. Rit-elle.

\- Tu as déjà été enfermée là ? S'enquit le roux.

La jeune fille devint silencieuse, si longtemps qu'ils crurent qu'elle était partie.

\- Heu… Tsukishiro ? Reprit le roux.

\- Hum ? Ha oui. Oui ça m'est déjà arrivé. Il y a longtemps, peu de temps après que je sois arrivée. Fit-elle sombrement, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ayant bien comprit que la question était délicate ils préférèrent changer de sujet, ce n'était pas la peine de faire s'enfuir leur seule compagnie de la journée.

\- Sinon, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le labyrinthe ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Je travail dans la salle des cartes aujourd'hui, je prépare votre initiation. Et puis, il y a d'autres coureurs. Assura-t-elle.

\- Vous avez du nouveau sur Gally ? S'enquit le rouquin.

\- Non, toujours introuvable. Ça me fait une belle jambe tiens. Soupira-t-elle. Qui plus est, Toru est sorti de l'infirmerie, il va beaucoup mieux.

Intérieurement les shinigami en furent soulagés, l'état de Toru était véritablement préoccupant.

\- Allez les garçons, un jour nous sortirons de là, j'en suis certaine.

\- Tu es assez sure de toi. Commenta le blanc.

\- Si je ne le suis pas, moi maton des coureurs, qui le sera ?

\- C'est vrai. Avoua le capitaine. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule raison de ta motivation, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est vrai. Avoua-t-elle dans un soupir. En dehors de ces murs, je cherche des réponses, sur le pourquoi de notre présence ici mais surtout sur ''qui'' je suis.

\- Qui ? S'étonna Ichigo.

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses. Peu importe. Fit-elle en se redressant. Je vais vous laisser les garçons, on se revoit ce soir ou demain.

\- Oui…

\- Nous sortirons d'ici, Tsukishiro, j'en suis sur. Reprit le jeune capitaine.

\- Je l'espère bien oui ! A partir de demain vous serez de vrais coureurs, c'est notre travail de garantir cela. Sourit-elle en partant.

Après son départ les minutes semblèrent des heures pour les deux prisonniers. Et plus ils voyaient le soleil descendre plus ils se faisaient impatients. Quand le son assourdissant des portes de fit entendre ils soupirèrent de soulagement, bientôt ils pourraient sortir. Peu de temps après ils entendirent une clé se tourner dans la vieille serrure. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent apparaitre Toru.

\- Salut les gars ! Vous n'avez pas encore perdu la tête à ce que je vois !

Il avait reprit des couleurs et avait l'air plus en forme que la veille. Malgré une certaine fatigue lisible sur son visage.

\- Tu as l'air en forme. Sourit Ichigo en sortant de la prison, suivi de son ami.

\- Plutôt mais c'est pas encore tout à fait la forme. J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille chaussette sortie du placard après des siècles à prendre la poussière. Vous savez, tout commence doucement à s'estomper… Mais c'était horrible et ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là… je ne l'oublierai jamais. Et puis quand j'ai voulu parler hier…j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'empêche de parler. C'est assez perturbant.

\- J'imagine oui. Admit le capitaine. Tu as reparlé à Tsukishiro ? Elle était assez bouleversée après ce que tu lui avais dit.

\- Vraiment ? Elle ne montre que rarement ce qu'elle ressent. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien le bleu. Mais non, je ne l'ai pas encore revue.

\- Pourquoi tu avais demandé à nous voir, nous aussi ? Intervint le roux. Hana et Tsukishiro je comprends mais nous…

\- Je vous ai vu, tous les quatre. Tsuki et Hana étaient… elles étaient avec les créateurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et puis vous, vous portiez des vêtements étranges, noirs avec des épées dans votre dos… Mais vous n'étiez pas là en personne, c'était comme une fiche d'identité sur un écran… Vous savez, beaucoup disent que la Transformation éveille de faux souvenirs, j'espère que c'est vrai. Si c'était le contraire, je préfèrerai aller jouer avec les griffeurs !

\- Tu peux nous en dire plus ? Demanda le blanc.

\- Je ne préfère pas, j'ai failli mourir la dernière fois !

\- Tant pis, merci quand même, Toru. Soupira le roux.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et invita les deux jeunes à aller manger. Durant le repas le duo fut rejoint par Minho, qui leur expliqua un peu le programme du lendemain. Après cela ils retournèrent près de leur arbre pour la nuit. Le jeune capitaine resta sur sa branche à fixer le ciel étoilé. A bien y réfléchir il faisait toujours bon et beau ici, la température ou la météo ne changeait jamais. D'un côté la pluie et la neige lui manquait. Depuis qu'il était au bloc Hyorinmaru avait été silencieux, comme si oublier ce qu'il avait été avant le Labyrinthe avait fait disparaitre son dragon. Pourtant, il le sentait, il savait qu'il était là, mais sans pouvoir se transformer, il n'avait plus accès à son sabre, plus accès au corps même du pouvoir de son dragon. C'était frustrant. Il avait essayé de discuter avec son ami de glace, mais celui-ci ne lui avait donné que de vagues réponses, le dragon ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour lui et ça semblait le frustrer autant que son propriétaire. De ce fait il s'était fait silencieux, plus qu'à l'habituelle. Parfois dans ses rêves il lui disait qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne le quitterai jamais, mais qu'il était bloqué par quelque chose, l'empêchant d'agir comme il le voudrai. Le jeune capitaine soupçonna que ça puisse avoir un lien avec sa perte de souvenir, mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être la seule chose, il en était persuadé.

Soudain un mouvement sur sa branche le fit sortir de ses pensées. Non loin de lui se trouvait Tsukishiro, tranquillement assise sur sa branche, les jambes dans le vide.

\- Minho vous a expliqué le programme de demain ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Prêt pour ta première journée ?

\- J'imagine. Soupira-t-il. Je suis assez curieux en fait.

\- La plupart se font dessus la première fois. Tu as l'air plutôt serein effectivement.

\- Tu n'exagère pas un peu ?

\- Non, non. La plupart du temps les nouveaux coureurs se mettent à pleurer et trembler tous leurs membres la première fois. Pourtant c'est leur choix, on n'a jamais obligé personne. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je me doute. Fit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Dit-elle en sautant au sol. A demain le bleu, je viendrai vous chercher demain matin à l'aube. Ajouta-t-elle en partant vers le terminal.

\- Toi aussi, tu devrais le faire plus souvent. Dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, malgré l'obscurité il put voir une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Elle lui fit un rapide signe de la main et un sourire avant de disparaitre dans la forêt.

* * *

A l'aube Ichigo et Toshiro furent réveillés par Minho, celui-ci les guida derrière la ferme. Là bas se trouvait un petit cagibi où Tsukishiro les attendait, tenant la porte instable de l'abri. L'endroit était assez sombre, le jour n'étant pas encore tout à fait levé. C'est avec une certaine impatience que les deux shinigamis entrèrent, à l'intérieur ils pouvaient distinguer des cordes, des chaines, divers équipements… Après une seconde de flottement Tsukishiro alluma une petite lampe d'à point au milieu de la petite salle. Dans le même temps Minho s'était approché d'une grosse caisse où se trouvaient des chaussures de course.

\- Ceci les garçons, commença Tsukishiro, c'est ce qu'on a de plus précieux. On reçoit régulièrement du matériel, surtout des chaussures, par la Boite. Expliqua-t-elle en s'équipant de paires de mitaines, de baskets noires et de sangles sur les épaules et le dos pour tenir son matériel et son sac. À sa cuisse droite elle passa une nouvelle sangle maintenant un petit couteau de chasse.

\- Dites moi, c'est quoi votre pointure les gars ? Demanda Minho.

Les deux shinigami s'entreregardèrent et haussèrent les épaules en secouant la tête, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Intrigués ils regardèrent en dessous des converses qu'ils avaient depuis leur arrivé et donnèrent les tailles indiquées à Minho. Il tendit ensuite une paire argentée à Toshiro et une paire rouge à Ichigo. Ensuite le jeune homme s'équipa pendant que la maton donnait aux deux nouveaux coureurs une montre digitale.

\- Seuls les coureurs et les matons y on droit. Dit-elle. Prenez en bien soin.

D'un certain côté les deux jeunes étaient bien content d'en avoir une, même si ils se repéraient avec le soleil, la montre indiquait plus de précision, c'était agréable de pouvoir se repérer dans le temps. Minho leur donna ensuite un sac chacun.

\- Il y a des bouteilles d'eau, une gamelle, des vêtements de rechange et des sous-vêtements spécial coureur ! S'amusa-t-il en tendant bien haut un caleçon noir. Parfait pour le maintien et le confort !

\- Minho. Soupira Tsukishiro en se frottant les tempes. Je pense qu'ils avaient saisi.

L'asiatique se contenta de sourire.

\- Vous avez quand même pensé à tout. Remarqua le capitaine.

\- Quand on court tous les jours on a le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il nous manque. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Attend… Hésita Ichigo. Tu es entrain de dire que vous pouvez réclamer des choses, comme du matériel ? C'est bizarre que les créateurs soient aussi conciliants.

\- Va savoir pourquoi. Fit la blanche. Mais il nous suffit de déposer une liste dans la boite et on a, souvent, ce qu'il nous faut. Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur. On a essayé avec un plan et une télé mais ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pareil pour les armes.

\- Les armes ? S'étonna le capitaine.

\- Oui, venez voir. Invita-t-elle en les guidant vers une petite trappe cachée sous des cartons empilés contre le mur du fond.

En soulevant la tape ils purent découvrir un petit escalier, qui menait vraisemblablement à une cave.

\- On les garde là pour pas que des tocards comme Gally mettent la main dessus et créés un bain de sang.

En bas la jeune fille alluma une nouvelle lampe d'à point et dévoila un sol en terre battue, des étagères et des tables pleines d'armes et instruments. Il y avait des bâtons, des pointes de métal, du grillage, des rouleaux de fils de barbelé, des scies, des couteaux, des épées, des arcs, des flèches…

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait trouver ça ici. Avoua le roux.

\- Je me doute, la couche de poussière dessus prouve bien qu'on ne s'en sert jamais. En général on se contente de deux couteaux. Plus pratiques à transporter.

Il leur montra une malle complète de divers couteaux, de diverses tailles. Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une malle plus petite et plus longue dans un coin de la pièce. Contrairement au reste du mobilier, la malle était relativement propre, et émanait d'elle une énergie semblable à du reiatsu, à moins que ça n'en soit… En y regardant de plus près, l'énergie dégageait lui semblait familière… Oui, c'était la même que celle de Tsukishiro… Pourquoi ? Il se tourna vers elle, elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, indiquant les diverses armes à Ichigo. Il secoua la tête, il n'aurait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat de toute façon, autant attendre qu'elle vienne d'elle-même, il était sur qu'elle viendrai.

\- Toshiro ? Demanda Minho.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu viens choisir tes couteaux ?

\- Je ne peux pas prendre une épée plutôt ? Demanda-t-il.

Les deux coureurs se regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- C'est encombrant, surtout si on passe la journée à courir. Commenta l'asiatique.

\- Je suis prêt à l'assumer.

\- Bon, fait comme tu veux. Soupira Tsukishiro. Mais si tu es à la traine on ne t'attendra pas.

\- J'en assumerai les conséquences. Affirma-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit de dépit et lui indiqua de la main l'étagère où se trouvaient les épées, le laissant choisir. Après avoir prit une arme fine et longue, le capitaine la plaça dans son dos avec des sangles et suivi les autres à l'extérieur. Il prit quand même un couteau au cas de besoin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après le petit déjeuner, le groupe se dirigea vers la salle des cartes. La pièce était sombre et dégageait une forte odeur âcre et humide avec des relents de cuire. La salle était simple, dotée de mur en béton nus et de quelques lampes au plafond. Au centre de la pièce se tenait une vieille table en bois entourée de chaises devant lesquelles se trouvaient des piles de feuille et de crayons. Au pied des murs se trouvait des coffres.

\- Voici la salle des cartes. Sourit Minho.

\- Asseyez-vous, on va vous montrer quelques plans pour notre sortie d'aujourd'hui. Expliqua Tsukishiro.

Ils firent ce quelle dit et la virent attraper une feuille et commencer à dessiner. Elle dessina un carré sur toute la feuille et en dessina neuf plus petits à l'intérieur en trois rangées de trois. Elle écrivit ''Bloc'' dans le carré au centre du dessin et numérota les autres carrés de 1 à 8.

\- Voici les portes, expliqua Minho tandis que la jeune fille ajoutait quelques traits. Vous connaissez celles du Bloc mais il y en a quatre autres dans le labyrinthe, elles mènent aux sections 1, 3, 5 et 7.

\- C'est exact. Affirma la jeune fille, ces portes restent toujours à la même place, même si les chemins qui y mène changent. Le bloc est entouré de huit sections, chaque section étant un carré. La seule chose qui ressemble à une sortie c'est la Falaise.

\- Mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il vaut mieux ne pas tenter au risque d'une chute mortelle. Soupira Minho.

\- Les murs ne bougent que le soir, c'est le seul moment où on les entend le faire. Reprit Tsukishiro.

\- Étrange, fit pensivement le capitaine, je n'ai vu aucun mur bouger quand on était dans le labyrinthe.

\- Oui, c'est normal. Dit Minho. Les murs du centre ne bougent jamais, seulement ceux à l'intérieur des sections.

\- On a toujours huit coureurs dans le labyrinthe, plus moi, expliqua la blanche. Un par section, il faut environ une journée pour explorer une section. Quand c'est fait, on dessine tout sur papier ici même, jour par jour.

\- J'ai une question ! Fit soudainement le roux.

\- Oui ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce que… on prend la place de quelqu'un ? Je veux dire…

\- Non. Coupa-t-elle. Enfin… si ce n'est Ben, non. Un de nos coureurs en profitera surement pour se reposer un peu.

Le roux hocha la tête et la jeune fille ouvrit un des coffres non loin d'elle. Dedans se trouvait des piles de cartes, sur elles on pouvait voir l'ébauche d'une section avec au coin de la page ''section 8'' suivi de ''Hank'' et précédé du mot ''jour'' et d'un numéro. La carte au dessus du tas indiquait ''Jour 749''.

\- On a vite remarqué que les murs bougeaient. Aussi on a commencé à faire les plans et les comparer dans l'espoir de voir un schéma apparaitre. C'est le cas, les carrés se reconstituent exactement pareil tous les mois. Mais pour le moment aucune porte n'est apparue.

\- Aucune ? En près de trois ans. Mais pourquoi n'avoir jamais essayé de rester la nuit pour voir si une porte s'ouvrait pendant que les murs se déplaçaient ? Demanda le roux.

\- Crétin, gronda le blanc en lui envoyant un regard noir. Réfléchi.

Le lycéen haussa un sourcil.

\- Certain ont essayés, soupira Tsukishiro, mais ils sont tous morts et vous savez bien à cause de quoi. Vous voulez vraiment revivre la même expérience que l'autre soir ? Ne soyez pas idiots, vous n'en réchapperaient pas une seconde fois, ni vous, ni moi, ni personne.

\- Désolé, c'était stupide. Gémit le roux.

\- Non, au moins tu essayes. Soupira la jeune femme. On n'abandonne pas, un jour peut être qu'une porte s'ouvrira, c'est bien à cause de cet espoir là qu'on continue de courir.

\- Bon, reprit Minho, sachez que chaque coureur à sa propre section à charge ainsi que ses plans. La seule personne ici qui connait toutes les sections comme sa poche c'est Tsuki.

La jeune femme grogna et reprit.

\- Je suis polyvalente, je n'ai pas de section précise, sauf si on a un absent. Mon travail c'est de surveiller les couloirs, je patrouille partout pour protéger les autres coureurs d'un quelque conque problème.

\- Il y a autre chose que les griffeurs dans le labyrinthe ? Demanda Ichigo, un peu inquiet.

\- On a bien vu un loup. Nota le blanc.

\- Un loup ? Demanda la jeune fille. Vous l'avez vraiment vu ?

\- Heu… oui. Fit le jeune rouquin.

\- Ça alors… La nuit ?

\- Oui. Affirma le capitaine.

Elle se fit pensive puis releva les yeux vers eux.

\- Je vois. Cet animal n'est pas un danger, il ne nous a jamais attaqué. Je l'ai approché une fois, jamais il ne s'est montré hostile avec moi, peut être méfiant mais rien de plus. Réfléchi-t-elle.

Les garçons se regardèrent en levant un sourcil et Minho leur chuchota qu'elle avait une sorte de feeling étrange avec les chiens et les animaux en général. Ils hochèrent la tête et l'asiatique se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, et si on y allait ? Les bleus vous allez seulement nous suivre pendant quelques jours, ok ?

\- Ok. Affirmèrent-ils.

\- Vous êtes vraiment près ? Redemanda-t-il.

\- Oui !

\- Parfais, allons-y alors ! Sourit Tsukishiro en sautant sur ses jambes.


	15. Chapitre 14

Avertissement: Tout droits réservés à Tite Kubo et James Dashner pour Bleach et Labyrinthe. Tsukishiro, Hana et Toru m'appartiennent.

* * *

Le groupe de coureur arriva à la section 8 par la porte Ouest et en suivant une longue série de couloirs. Ichigo suivait Minho à la trace, étonné du fait qu'il semblait se repérer sans aucun problème. Toshiro, lui, suivait Tsukishiro. Chacun avait décidé de prendre une route différente mais se donnant rendez-vous au même endroit pour commencer. Les deux groupes passèrent par une ouverture rectangulaire dans un mur pour s'engouffrer dans la section.

\- Comme on l'a dit, fit Tsukishiro, ce passage ne bouge jamais, seuls les murs qui y conduisent changent.

Le capitaine hocha la tête en continuant à la suivre. Pour une raison ou pour une autre il n'était pas si fatigué que ça, c'était surement dû à ses entrainements réguliers en tant que shinigami, même si il ne se souvenait pas vraiment en quoi ils avaient put consister, sauf peut-être à du kendo. Très vite le groupe rejoignit celui d'Ichigo et Minho. Les deux coureurs se concertèrent en se partageant la tâche d'explorer la section, se donnant rendez-vous pour l'heure du repas. Ainsi les groupes se séparèrent à nouveau. Après seulement quelques mètres le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs vit la maton des coureurs sortir un calepin et un crayon de ses poches. Sans ralentir elle prit quelques notes et fit quelques traits rapides sur le carnet et rangea le tout, sans s'arrêter. Sans attendre sa question, la jeune fille lui expliqua ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Tous les 4 ou 5 virages je prends des notes de ce qui a changé depuis hier. Je me fie aux notes d'hier de Minho et vois ce qui est différent.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, se demandant tout de même quand elle avait eu l'occasion de voir les notes de son second. Ils reprirent leur chemin et arrivèrent sur un carrefour à trois voies. La jeune fille prit le chemin de gauche, coupa un morceau de lierre avec l'un de ses couteaux et le jeta au sol.

\- La technique du petit poucet ? Demanda le blanc.

\- Oui. Affirma-t-elle.

Elle continua ainsi et réitéra la manœuvre à chaque carrefour. Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrêta près d'un nouveau carrefour et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Va-y, essaye. Dit-elle en lui indiquant un mur de lierre.

Il hocha la tête et imita les gestes qu'elle avait faits. Elle secoua affirmativement la tête et reprit sa course.

\- La prochaine fois essaye sans t'arrêter.

\- Entendu.

Les deux premières fois furent difficiles, même un génie comme lui avait besoin de plusieurs essais mais il prit rapidement le pli et réussi à talonner la jeune fille sans trop ralentir entre chaque lierre de coupé. Ce qui sembla satisfaire grandement la blanche. Après un long moment le capitaine ressenti la pression spirituelle d'Ichigo, qu'il avait étonnement eut du mal à retrouver avant. Les murs altéraient-ils sa capacité à ressentir le reiatsu ? Peut-être… Il regarda la maton qui commençait à ralentir. Au détour d'un couloir le duo tomba nez à nez avec le groupe de Minho. Ichigo était en nage et soufflait, épuisé. Tsukishiro sonna l'heure de la pause déjeuné.

\- Pile à l'heure, comme toujours, Tsuki. Sourit l'asiatique.

\- Bien entendu. S'amusa-t-elle en secouant la main droite devant elle. Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?

\- Pas de soucis particuliers. Ichigo a besoin d'un peu plus d'endurance mais rien d'alarmant !

\- Hey ! Protesta ce dernier.

Le second de la blanche fit un signe de main et reprit son topo avec sa ''supérieure''. Ils établirent un plan pour le reste de l'après midi et entamèrent à leur tour leur repas.

\- J'ai une question ! Fit le roux.

\- Oui ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Vous ne nous avez jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Toru quand vous étiez allés voir le cadavre du griffeur.

\- Alors tu sais poser des questions intelligentes ? S'amusa son ami.

Le roux grogna et lui donna un coup de point dans le bras, auquel il répondit par un regard plus amusé encore.

\- Il n'était pas mort, le griffeur. Commença Minho. Toru l'a touché du bout du pied et ce truc s'est réveillé.

\- Il a sorti ses piquants et roulé sur Toru. Mais cette fois cette attaque semblait plutôt défensive. Ajouta la jeune fille.

\- Défensive ? S'étonna le capitaine.

\- Oui, c'est comme si il essayait de s'enfuir et que Toru s'était malencontreusement trouvé sur son chemin. Reprit-elle.

Ils se firent pensifs, réfléchissant aux diverses possibilités liées à ce problème étonnant.

\- C'est comme si il avait besoin de se recharger. Fit l'asiatique.

\- Bizarre, il était blessé ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Son intuition lui hurlait que ça n'avait rien de normal, vu ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses choses, il y avait forcément quelque chose d'étrange avec ce comportement.

\- Il n'était pas blessé, il s'est juste réveillé d'un coup alors qu'il semblait mort de chez mort. Expliqua Minho avec de grands gestes.

\- Où s'est-il enfui ? Vous avez déjà pensé à les suivre ? Demanda le blanc.

\- Tu veux mourir ? S'étonna Minho.

\- Pourtant j'y ai déjà pensé… Murmura Tsukishiro.

\- QUOI ?! S'exclama son second.

\- J'ai essayé, à bonne distance, mais je les ai vite perdus. Mine de rien ces bestioles savent accélérer quand il le faut !

\- Je ne te savais pas suicidaire, Tsuki. Fit Minho, abasourdi.

\- Laisse tomber. Soupira-t-elle en balayant sa remarque d'un revers de la main. Finissons de manger et repartons, on a du pain sur la planche.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête avant que le plus jeune, en apparence, ne remarque un reflet à travers le lierre. Il se leva, sous les yeux curieux d'Ichigo, et écarta le lierre qui lui barrait la vue. Il s'agissait d'un scaralame, et il n'était pas seul. L'animal métallique mit à découvert prit rapidement la fuite à travers le lierre.

\- Pourquoi est-il marqué ''WICKED'' sur leur dos ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on n'en a jamais attrapé un. Fit Minho. Mais on est sur qu'ils nous surveillent pour le compte des Créateurs.

\- Mais c'est qui les Créateurs en fait ? S'enquit le roux.

\- Aucune idée. Mais si je les trouve je te jure que…

Alors qu'il continuait à pester contre les Créateurs, le capitaine remarqua une plaque métallique fixée au mur où étaient frappées de grosses lettres capitales. Il avait déjà vu ces plaques, présentes un peu partout sur les murs du Labyrinthe, mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les lires.

 **WORLD IN CATASTROPHE :**

 **KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT**

\- « Monde en état de catastrophe : département expérience de la zone mortelle. » Traduisit Tsukishiro derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On ne sait pas. C'est juste présent partout dans le labyrinthe, on n'y fait plus attention à force.

Le capitaine hocha la tête mais resta un moment à fixer la plaque en métal, pensif. Ça ne lui disait rien de bon, rien du tout.

\- Catastrophe… Zone mortelle… Expérience… ça craint. Soupira-t-il.

\- Tu l'as dit. Affirma le roux en se levant, ils allaient repartir.

Le jeune capitaine grava ces mots dans son esprit et reprit la route derrière la jeune fille. Ils passèrent un moment à visiter le reste de la section avant que la jeune femme ne sonne l'heure du retour au Bloc. Ils retrouvèrent leur foyer peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil, mais ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite prendre leur douche et manger, ils s'enfermèrent d'abord dans la salle des cartes. Les deux ainés du Bloc montrèrent aux nouveaux comment rédiger une carte du jour et comment la comparer à celle de la veille. Une fois cela fait, ils eurent quartier libre jusqu'au diner.

Au réfectoire les deux jeunes coureurs furent rejoins par Newt et Hana, qui vinrent aux nouvelles. Pour une fois le roux fut peu loquasse, éreinté par sa journée dans le labyrinthe, il ne comprenait pas comment faisait son ami pour avoir encore assez d'énergie pour rester droit, ne pas piquer du nez et surtout pour parler tranquillement de leur journée à Newt et Hana. Peu après Tsuki et Minho les rejoignirent, aussi peu fatigués que le capitaine. Ils n'étaient pas humains, c'était une évidence.

\- Reposez vous bien alors, sans repos correct vous ne tiendraient jamais bien longtemps. Vous devriez prendre une tisane aussi, de la verveine par exemple, ça détend et empêche les courbatures trop douloureuses, et ça aide à dormir ! Sourit Hana.

\- Merci du conseil. Bougonna le roux d'une voix éteinte.

La jeune fille sourit gentiment en lui frottant le dos.

\- Au fait, demanda la blanche, qu'en est-il de Toru ?

\- Il mange dans son bureau, il voulait être un peu seul… Expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Comme beaucoup de personnes ayant subi la Transformation… Je n'aime pas le savoir seul. Grogna Newt.

\- Laissez-lui du temps. Soupira la noiraude. Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.

\- Tu as raison, pardonne notre impatience. S'excusa la blanche.

\- Pas de problème, vous vous faites du souci, c'est la preuve que vous tenez à lui !

Ils sourirent et reprirent leur repas. Après leur diner les deux shinigami repartirent vers leur arbre, le roux s'y adossa et le blanc monta sur sa branche.

\- Dis Toshiro ? Commença le rouquin en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Hum ?

\- D'où elle vient la cicatrice que t'a sur l'épaule gauche ?

Le blanc se tourna vers lui, un regard suspicieux sur le visage.

\- Depuis quand tu me mates sous la douche exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que… QUOI ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! Hey ! Je ne te mate pas ! Mais la cicatrice est voyante ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Je plaisante, tu prends si vite la mouche. Fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Le shinigami suppléant grogna et son ami reprit d'un air pensif.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je ne m'en rappel pas. Je crois que c'est une personne que je détestais qui m'a fait ça, mais je ne sais pas qui.

\- Que tu détestais ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- C'est tout ce qui me vient quand je me pose la question. Fit-il ne haussant les épaules.

\- Je vois. C'est vraiment chiant cette perte de mémoire ! Vociféra-t-il.

\- Surtout que c'est voulu. Commenta le blanc.

\- Ouais, en plus. J'ai hâte de retrouver ceux qui nous on fait ça pour leur casser la gueule !

\- C'est rare de te voir aussi vulgaire, tu as vraiment la rage, hein ?

\- Pas toi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Bien sur que si. Mais je veux des réponses, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je te laisse le loisir de leur faire la peau.

\- Trop d'honneur. Grimaça-t-il.

Le capitaine rit doucement avant de regarder le ciel étoilé. Pour une raison ou pour une autre il ne semblait pas réel, tout comme le ciel que l'on voyait à la Falaise. Depuis leur arrivé il avait la sensation qu'ils n'étaient pas en extérieur, pour lui, ils étaient enfermés quelque part, à la merci des Créateurs. Il voulait voir le ciel, le vrai, sentir la pluie, la neige et le vent sur sa peau, sentir leurs odeurs… ça pouvait paraitre étrange mais pourtant tellement vrai. Il soupira, il avait hâte de sortir d'ici.

 ** _Le processus de fin a été déclenché, les choses vont changer très vite, attention._**

Il se redressa, depuis la nuit dans le labyrinthe il ne l'avait plus entendu. Le processus de fin ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Au vu de ce qu'elle annonçait, ce n'était rien de bon… Il jeta un regard au roux, hésitant à lui faire part de cette voix qu'il entendait.

\- Toshiro ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le lycéen, remarquant l'absence de son ami.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Soupira-t-il à nouveau, se radossant au tronc derrière lui.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr. Juste…

\- Oui ?

\- Non… On en parlera plus tard.

\- Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit.

\- Ouais, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Les choses allaient changer hein ? Il allait falloir se préparer, rapidement.

* * *

ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté deux chapitres dans la même semaine alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion !


	16. Chapitre 15

Tous droits réservés aux auteurs respectifs de Bleach et Labyrinthe.

* * *

Ce matin là le jeune capitaine ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Le soleil ne semblait pas s'être levé pourtant quelqu'un essayait déjà de le réveiller. Avec un grognement il écarta la main qui le secouait depuis quelques minutes. Un voix s'éleva à travers son demi-sommeil.

\- Toshiro, debout ! Dépêche-toi !

\- Laisse-moi Ichigo. Soupira-t-il en se replaçant confortablement sur sa branche. Y'a pas le feu au lac.

\- Si ! C'est même pire que ça ! Debout ! Je ne t'aurai jamais pensé si peu matinal !

\- Et bien si. Marmonna-t-il.

Le roux posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec une moue agacée. D'un geste vif il arracha les couvertures de son ami, le faisant tomber violement au sol. Le jeune homme se frotta l'arrière de la tête et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ça va pas la tê…

Il s'arrêta et regarda le ciel avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Doucement il se redressa, continuant à regarder le ciel. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment une chose pareille avait-elle put arriver ? Le ciel était entièrement gris, mort et sans couleur, fade. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis reposa les yeux sur le ciel, le soleil aurait déjà dû être levé.

Il passa à côté du roux, qui le suivi silencieusement du regard. Le blanc balaya le bloc du regard, c'était la panique. Un bon nombre de blocard regardaient le ciel, ébahis. La Boite était arrivée, il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir entendue remonter. Et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas rapidement redescendue semblait accentuer la panique des blocards. A cette heure si le petit déjeuner aurait dû être servi et les blocards devraient être au travail, mais tous ces bouleversements semblaient changer radicalement tous les plans. Même si Ichigo et lui étaient relativement calme, ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas des autres, ce qui était un vrai problème pour l'organisation du Bloc.

Bien sur l'idée que le soleil est pu disparaitre était absurde, pourtant aucune ombre n'apparaissait nul par, ça faisait bizarre en fait. Qui plus est il était bien trop rationnel pour se dire que le soleil avait disparu, il y avait forcément une, vraie, raison à cela. La sensation qu'il avait depuis qu'il était ici expliquait tout.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de soleil. Dit-il pensivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda le roux.

\- Si il n'y a plus de soleil aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il n'y en a jamais eu. J'ai toujours eu cette étrange impression d'enfermement.

\- Toi aussi alors. Intervint une voix derrière eux.

\- Tsukishiro ! S'exclama le shinigami suppléant. Attend, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- J'ai toujours su qu'on n'était pas enfermés dans un labyrinthe en extérieur, depuis toujours on est enfermés dans ou sous quelques chose. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu expliquer le manque de vent, de pluie, de saisons ou de changements de température.

\- Effectivement, c'est logique… répondit le rouquin.

\- Tout est un leurre.

\- Un leurre ? Comment ça Toshiro ?

\- Réfléchi deux minutes, si le soleil était faux, on peut alors imaginer que ce n'est pas la seule chose. Un soleil ne disparait pas comme ça, tout est faux. En plus il nous reste assez de lumière pour voir clair, comment expliquerais-tu ça autrement ? Et d'après toi, d'où elle vient cette lumière ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il.

\- Bien sur que tu ne sais pas, et je ne sais pas non plus. C'est bien la que réside le problème, personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe ici. A moins que… commença-t-il en regardant la blanche.

\- Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus que vous. En revanche ce ciel gris n'est pas notre seul problème.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit le roux.

\- La Boite. Non seulement elle n'est pas redescendue mais en plus elle nous a laissé un cadeau empoisonné. Un papier et une phrase, une. ''C'est fini, elle ne redescendra plus''.

Il eut un court silence, les mots que le blanc avait entendus la veille lui revinrent immédiatement, '' Le processus de fin a été déclenché, les choses vont changer très vite, attention.'' Tout cela était-il le départ du processus de fin ? ça en avait tout l'air et vu la tournure que prenait les choses, le pire était à venir.

\- Je n'étais pas seulement venue pour ça, soupira la maton. Je suis venue vous chercher, on va dans le labyrinthe, Minho nous attend déjà.

\- On y va quand même ? S'étonna le lycéen.

\- Bien entendu, plus aujourd'hui que jamais ! Fit-elle avec un enthousiasme encore jamais vu chez elle. C'est l'occasion rêvée, en plus si on a plus de soleil, on a plus de plantes et donc plus d'animaux. Le temps nous est compté à présent. Allez les garçons, on y va. Fit-elle en partant se préparer.

Les deux shinigami s'entreregardèrent et la suivirent.

Durant leur petit déjeuner rapide et leur préparation, le capitaine se dit qu'il devait parler de ce qu'il entendait à quelqu'un, ne serrait-ce que sur le ''processus de fin.'' Mais l'hésitation était toujours là, après un soupir il décida de se taire, il ne manquerai plus qu'on le prenne pour un fou qui entend des voix.

* * *

Le groupe voyagea un moment mais ils aperçurent rapidement un Griffeur, entre les sections 8 et 1. Tsukishiro fut la première à le voir et plaqua violement Minho contre le mur derrière elle.

\- Chut ! Ordonna-t-elle alors que les autres imitaient son mouvement.

\- Wow, tu aurais pu y aller moins fort. Gémit Minho en se massant l'estomac.

\- Voit par toi-même et après tu me remercieras. Soupira-t-elle en lui indiquant le couloir perpendiculaire au leur.

\- Un griffeur ? Que fait-il là en pleine journée ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Gronda-t-elle. Il est tout aussi immobile que celui qu'on croyait mort la dernière fois… Ce n'est pas bon signe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda prudemment Ichigo.

\- On doit passer là pour gagner notre section, expliqua Minho. On va le surveiller et si il nous repère on retourne au Bloc illico.

\- Économise ta salive, coupa Tsukishiro, il est parti.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au chemin adjacent. Nom de…

\- Allons-y, vite. Ordonna la jeune fille en partant à vive allure.

Le groupe couru un moment, apparemment ils suivaient le griffeur. A chaque intersection Tsukishiro et Minho murmuraient qu'ils avaient vu la queue de la bête.

\- Toshiro ? Murmura le roux.

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi on suis cette saletée au lieu de partir loin d'elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais Tsukishiro et Minho ont surement un plan en tête. Mais si tu veux mon avis ils cherchent des informations.

\- Des in… Commença-t-il avant d'être brutalement arrêté avec le reste du groupe.

Ils étaient arrivés à la Falaise et le Griffeur s'était jeté droit dedans, disparaissant soudainement dans le ciel gris. Le groupe se regarda avec surprise, comment était-ce possible ?

\- Il y avait donc bien quelque chose… Fit pensivement la blanche.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le roux en regardant par-dessus la Falaise.

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que ça arrive, il y a forcément quelque chose ici qu'on ignore. Il y a ce griffeur et tous ceux qu'on a balancés dans le vide la fois dernière. Je suis certaine que les Griffeurs peuvent quitter le Labyrinthe par là.

\- En sommes, si ils peuvent sortir par là, nous aussi. Conclu le blanc.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est du suicide ! S'exclama Minho. Si les Griffeurs se rassemblent là bas on va tous se faire dévorer !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ! Fit Ichigo.

\- Du calme. Soupira la blanche. Ramassons quelques pierres, on va délimiter la sortie.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- Tu l'as vu toi-même, fit le capitaine, à des endroits les griffeurs étaient tombés dans le gouffre et à d'autres ils avaient disparus d'un coup. Il y a donc bien une sorte de porte cachée. Il faut donc la délimiter.

\- Je vois. Assura son ami en hochant la tête.

\- Mettons nous au travail.

Le groupe se sépara et ils réunirent tous autant de pierres que possible. Une fois cela fait, ils se retrouvèrent à la Falaise, s'asseyant au bord du gouffre. Tsuki et Minho sortirent leurs calepins et les posèrent à côté d'eux, prêts à l'usage. Les ordres étaient simples, ils allaient quadriller l'espace pour trouver l'endroit où les objets commençaient à disparaitre. Tsukishiro fut la première à commencer, lançant une pierre à l'angle entre le couloir et la Falaise, la pierre tomba un moment jusqu'à disparaitre de leur vue. Minho enchaina, lançant un caillou à une trentaine de centimètres du premier. Il en fut ainsi sur toute une ligne horizontale. Ils déplacèrent ensuite leur ligne, encore et encore. Ils quadrillèrent ainsi une grande partie du côté gauche du secteur qui les intéressait. Ils lançaient jusqu'à une distance possible de saut, au-delà il allait falloir trouver un autre moyen de traverser.

Ichigo se sentit de moins en moins confiant au fur et à mesure des échecs, y avait-il au moins quelque chose ici ?

La dernière pierre lui donna tord, la pierre de Tsukishiro disparue. Il secoua la tête, incrédule, la pierre, assez grosse, avait disparue d'un seul coup sans laisser de trace ou sans un bruit. Comme si elle était entrée dans un épais brouillard.

\- C'est fou… je n'ai jamais rien vu disparaitre dans la Falaise, pourtant on en a jeté des trucs… Fit Minho, incrédule.

\- Lance en une autre, on a surement cligné des yeux. Fit prudemment Tsukishiro.

Minho hocha la tête et répéta son geste. La pierre disparue de nouveau. Tsukishiro sauta sur ses pieds avec un cri de joie. Minho la regarda avec des yeux ronds, jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi expressive. La jeune fille avait les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres. On voyait bien qu'elle tentait de contenir sa joie mais elle y arrivait à peine. Elle serra les points et leur dit de reprendre les lancés pour quadriller l'espace. Étonnement le capitaine souriait lui aussi, ils voyaient enfin une solution, une vraie solution. Il y avait, certes, beaucoup de choses à régler pour être sur de leurs déductions mais ils avaient fait un pas de géant et il se sentait soudainement impatient.

La ''porte'' se trouvait être un petit carré d'un mètre de côté, ce n'était pas très grand mais assez pour faire passer les blocards. De plus le carré était assez près de la Falaise, il était donc possible d'y accéder en sautant du bord.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est à votre avis ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Une sorte d'illusion d'optique, un peu comme avec le ciel. Expliqua le capitaine.

\- Surement. Affirma Tsukishiro. Allez, on va reprendre l'exploration de la section, on ne fera rien de plus ici aujourd'hui. Le ciel n'est peut-être pas la seule chose à avoir changée. On fera un rapport à Newt et Toru au sujet de cette ouverture en rentrant.

\- Maintenant on sait d'où vont et viennent les Griffeurs. Fit Minho en se levant, mettant son sac sur ses épaules.

\- C'est le trou des Griffeurs en fait. Dit Ichigo.

\- Ho ! Bien trouvé le bleu ! Rit Minho.

\- Je m'appelle Ichigo ! Pas le bleu ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Tu vois ce que ça fait. S'amusa le capitaine.

\- Toi ! Menaça-t-il.

Le blanc rit et s'écarta vivement du roux, partant à la suite de Tsukishiro.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Au moins vous vous entendez bien ! Rit l'asiatique.

\- Mouais. Grogna-t-il en suivant son ami.

Le chemin reprit dans le labyrinthe de pierre et de lierre. Toshiro fut chargé de prendre des notes, ce qu'il arriva à faire avec plus de facilité que Tsukishiro ou Minho avaient put le penser, et Ichigo dû couper les lierres sur leur passage. Ils finirent par arriver à leur section et en firent rapidement le tour.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas rester cette nuit ? Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer… Fit le roux.

\- Non Ichigo, soupira la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

\- Mais ce sera quand alors ? S'exaspéra-t-il.

\- Bientôt, prend ton mal en patience.

\- Difficile quand on en a aucune. Commenta le blanc en haussant les épaules, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ho toi ! Cria le roux en se jetant sur le jeune homme, qui l'esquiva d'un pas de côté.

Le rouquin failli basculer en avant, se rattrapant de justesse au mur d'en face. Leur petit jeu dura un moment, jusqu'à ce que le roux finisse par s'essouffler.

\- Vous êtes drôles quand même. Sourit Tsukishiro.

Le roux foudroya le capitaine du regard et celui-ci se contenta de sourire, véritablement amusé.

\- Allez, il commence à se faire tard, rentrons. Annonça-t-elle en prenant le couloir face à eux.

Au Bloc l'atmosphère était maussade, tout comme le ciel gris qui ne semblait ni faiblir ni s'éclairer. A se demander si ils allaient avoir le droit au noir de la nuit. Pourvu que tout cela prenne vite fin. Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle des cartes, ils allaient devoir faire plus attention avec les cartes à présent, tout allait changer, tout.


	17. Chapitre 16

Avertissement: Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Quand les coureurs furent rentrés au Bloc ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des cartes. Tsukishiro avait annoncé qu'elle irai prévenir Newt et Toru elle-même un peu plus tard. Ils étaient avant tout des coureurs et leur travail consistait en premier lieu à mettre leurs notes par fiche pour les comparer aux jours et semaines précédents.

Les quatre coureurs s'assirent à une table au fond de la pièce, non loin des autres coureurs travaillants sur leurs cartes. Ichigo et Toshiro commencèrent à travailler sur leurs plans, sous l'œil attentif de leurs professeurs attitrés. Tandis que Tsukishiro corrigeai très peu le capitaine, Ichigo se faisait régulièrement taper sur les doigts par Minho. ''Fais attention aux proportions'', ''dessine droit tocard !'', ''un gamin dessinerai mieux que toi !''. Malgré le temps que ça avait prit pour lui, le roux fut satisfait de son travail.

\- C'est pas mal. Avoua Minho. Il faut prendre le coup de main. Félicitation les gars. Ajouta-t-il en rejoignant la malle de la section 1 et en en sortant le plan de la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?

\- Des schémas. Expliqua Tsukishiro en juxtaposant les deux plans. On ne les vois pas d'un jour sur l'autre, il faut voir plus loin, de semaines en semaines, en mois… Il y a forcément quelque chose, il faut juste le trouver.

Ce genres de systèmes étaient compliqués et il fallait certaines informations pour en trouver la clé, encore fallait-il les avoirs ces informations… ça pouvait montrer quelque chose de totalement différent ou alors pointer du doigt quelque chose de précis… Encore une fois il leur fallait la clé pour décrypter ce problème, et ces clés ils ne les avaient pas, pas encore.

\- Vous pourrez revenir après le diner si vous voulez. Soupira Minho. On doit aller voir Newt et Toru.

\- Tsukishiro ne devait pas y aller seule ?

\- Si, mais je pense que vous devriez être la aussi. Dit-elle. Allons les voir. Ajouta la blanche en sortant de la bâtisse.

Le groupe la suivi sans un mot. En sortant ils virent Toru et Newt approcher le visage sombre, Tsukishiro se dirigea droit vers eux, inquiète.

\- Dit moi ce que vous avez trouvé. Commença directement Toru.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais répondit d'une voix plate.

\- Oui, on a quelque chose.

\- Hum… Tout part en vrille ici.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

\- Non seulement la boite n'est vraiment plus redescendue mais en plus on va finir par être à court de provision et de soins. On est mal, très mal.

\- Je comprend, soupira la maton, mais on a trouvé quelque chose…d'étrange.

\- Et c'est quoi votre truc ''étrange'' ? Demanda Newt.

Tsukishiro leur expliqua tout en détail durant cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Donc ça va nous conduire là où vivent les griffeurs, le trou des griffeurs. Conclu-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au roux.

Celui-ci sourit discrètement et reporta son attention sur Toru et Newt.

\- On doit voir ça par nous même. Non pas qu'on doute de vous mais vous comprenez… Fit Newt.

\- Bien sur, on verra ça demain. Assura Minho. Pour le moment je ne suis pas vous mais je meurs de faim !

Le reste du groupe acquiesça et tous allèrent manger. Au diner l'ambiance était tendue et particulièrement lourde, morose. Après le repas le jeune capitaine se dirigea vers le terminal et grimpa dans l'un des arbres, il voulait être un peu seul. Il l'entendit à nouveau, _elle_.

 ** _Le labyrinthe est un code._**

Un code ? Surement oui mais ça ne l'avançait pas plus, pour lire un code il en fallait les clés ! A moins que… Non, les coureurs auraient déjà vu quoi que ce soit dans leurs schémas… Il soupira.

\- Compliqué n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, pensant avoir entendue la voix dans sa tête mais il se rendit très vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas, non seulement il l'avait bien entendu mais en plus elle était tout près. Il se redressa et abaissa les yeux vers le sol.

Tsukishiro le regardait avec un fin sourire, ses longs cheveux ondulés tombant dans son dos et plus bas encore, en dessous des reins. Il était assez rare qu'elle se lâche les cheveux et d'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais vu lui-même, mais il devait bien avouer que ça la rendait d'autant plus jolie.

\- Je peux monter ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Heu…Oui, oui bien sur. Fit-il en se décalant pour lui laisser de la place.

En quelques bonds la jeune fille le rejoignit, laissant ses jambes se balancer dans le vide. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, pensifs.

\- Tsukishiro… Commença le capitaine.

\- Tu sais, coupa-t-elle. Je t'avais dit que tu me semblais familier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit et ça devient de plus en plus fort. Je n'arrive pas l'expliquer mais je suis persuadée que l'on se connaissait, avant le labyrinthe.

 _Alors c'est qu'elle n'est pas une simple humaine._ Pensa le jeune capitaine.

\- C'est comme le souvenir de… de souvenirs, de sensations et de sentiments. Je sais que c'est là mais je ne peux pas mettre la main dessus, c'est comme caché derrière un mur transparent que je ne peux traverser. C'est vraiment perturbant. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je pense ressentir la même chose que toi, peut-être en moins fort, surement à cause de mon arrivée récente au Labyrinthe. Mais j'ai aussi le sentiment de te connaitre. Mais ça parait si loin… Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sur.

\- C'est toi qui…

Il hésita, si ce n'était pas elle qui parlait dans sa tête, comme il le supposait, elle allait le prendre pour un fou. Ce qui serait logique en soi.

\- **_Oui, c'est moi qui parle dans ta tête. Il t'a fallu un moment pour t'en apercevoir tout de même._**

Le capitaine lui jeta un regard incrédule. Elle rit avec un regard amusé.

\- Comment est-ce que tu…

\- **_Je ne sais pas._**

Elle regarda vaguement devant elle avant de reprendre.

\- Habituellement je le fais avec Hana.

\- Hana peut aussi le faire ?

\- Oui. Tu n'as pas idée comme j'ai été rassurée quand je l'ai su.

\- Si je comprends. Je ressens la même chose en ce moment. Sourit-il doucement.

\- Il va falloir s'exercer. Fit-elle.

\- S'exercer ?

\- Bien sur, moi je peux te parler, mais jusqu'à présent tu n'as jamais eu à me répondre. Il faudra une que tu essayes de le faire. Ça pourrait être utile.

\- Effectivement.

Le silence ce fit entre eux, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Soudain le jeune capitaine se souvint d'un détail.

\- Mais alors, dans le labyrinthe, c'était toi !

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine anxiété dans la voix.

\- Qui nous guidait dans le labyrinthe, le soir où on est restés coincés !

\- Ha ça, oui effectivement. Sourit-elle.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, pourquoi avait-elle semblé anxieuse tout d'un coup ? Il secoua la tête, à quoi bon lui demander ? Elle ne lui répondrait surement pas.

\- Comment avais-tu su où nous étions ?

Elle sembla réfléchir.

\- Votre énergie.

\- Notre énergie ?

\- Oui, elle est particulière. En se concentrant il ne m'a pas été difficile de les retrouver. Votre énergie est bien plus forte que celle des autres blocards.

\- C'est du reiatsu. Soupira-t-il.

\- Reiatsu ?

\- L'énergie, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle.

\- Qui ça ''on'' ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Il mentait et ça la jeune fille le savait. Mais ce n'était que parti remise, elle ne lui disait pas tout non plus après tout.

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit que le labyrinthe était un code, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai dit ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Non… Tu es sûr que c'est moi ?

\- Tu me mets le doute tout d'un coup… Tu as dit qu'Hana pouvait aussi faire de la télépathie ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'aurait dit ça.

\- Moi non plus. Je ne m'en suis peut être pas rendue compte. Soupira-t-elle en se penchant en arrière. Mais c'est une piste, vaste mais une piste quand même.

\- Certes.

\- J'ai ça d'ailleurs, ça peut peut-être aider. Dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de papier vieilli par le temps. Je l'ai toujours eut et ce n'est pas mon écriture, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient mais je l'ai toujours gardé avec moi, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il était important pour moi.

Le blanc prit le papier entre ses mains et le déplia.

 **WICKED is good**

\- Le méchant est bon ? ça ne veut rien dire… j'ai déjà vu ce mot…

\- Oui, sur le dos des scaralames.

\- C'est ça !

La jeune fille soupira, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Le capitaine admira son sens de l'équilibre.

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi où quelque part où je pourrais avoir des réponses sur toute cette folie.

\- Je crois qu'on en veut tous, des réponses.

\- Oui… J'ai la sensation que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais apprendre, autant sur tout ça que sur moi-même ou ma vie.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- C'est comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais il faut bien avouer que tout va mal en ce moment. Le ciel gris, la boite qui n'est pas redescendue… Le seul point positif c'est d'avoir découvert le trou des griffeurs.

\- Oui. On est sur le bon chemin, j'en suis certain.

\- J'aimais être aussi positive que toi. Je suppose que j'ai passé trop de temps ici. Rit-elle doucement.

Le capitaine sourit et reposa les yeux sur le papier qu'il avait toujours en main. L'écriture était fine, surement celle d'une femme. Il secoua la tête, ça n'apportait pas plus de réponses. Alors qu'il allait le rendre à la jeune fille il vit une petite ligne noire sur un coin du papier. Étonné il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir ce dont il s'agissait, cinq mots apparurent.

 **Le labyrinthe est un code**

Voilà comment elle avait su. Pensa-t-il avec un soupir. Finalement il lui rendit son papier et un doux silence s'abattit entre eux avant qu'Ichigo, Toru, Newt et Minho n'arrivent vers en en courant.

\- Hé les tourtereaux là haut ! S'exclama Newt.

\- On n'est pas des tourtereaux ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Synchrones en plus ! Se moqua le roux.

\- La ferme ! Tu veux qu'on parle un peu d'Hana ? Répliqua le blanc.

Le shinigami suppléant ferma la bouche, rouge de gêne, sous les regards amusés des trois autres garçons. Soudain Newt secoua la tête et reprit d'une voix plus inquiète.

\- Tsuki, on a un gros souci !

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement anxieuse en se redressant.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu l'heure ?!

Les deux blancs se regardèrent avant de secouer la tête, il était assez tard mais en quoi ça semblait les inquiéter à ce point ? La maton tiqua, son visage affichant un soudain effroi.

\- Ne me dites que…

\- Si ! Les murs ! Les portes ! Elles ne se sont pas refermées !

La jeune fille dû masquer un cri de stupeur, là ils étaient mal, vraiment très très mal !


	18. Chapitre 17

Labyrinthe et Bleach appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Tsukishiro était tendue, faisant les cents pas au pied de l'arbre dans lequel elle se trouvait précédemment. Plus de soleil, plus de vivres, plus la protection des murs contre les griffeurs…

\- On doit réunir les matons, fit Toru. Maintenant.

\- Oui, c'est le mieux à faire. Avant que l'on perde totalement le contrôle.

La jeune femme acquiesça aux mots de Newt et suivi les deux dirigeants ainsi que Minho. Laissant les deux nouveaux seuls. Une heure plus tard les matons reçurent des tâches bien précises à faire exécuter par leurs groupes. Les bâtisseurs, sans leur chef vu qu'il s'agissait de Gally, reçurent l'ordre de dresser des barricades aux quatre portes. Mais Tsukishiro savait pertinemment que ça ne suffirait pas, surtout qu'ils manquaient cruellement de temps.

On distribua toutes les lampes disponibles. Newt prévoyait de faire dormir tous les blocards dans la ferme et d'éteindre toutes les lumières. Poêle-à -frire, lui, fut chargé de rapporter tous les aliments possibles dans la ferme au cas où ils seraient piégés à l'intérieur. Les autres groupes furent chargés de rapporter tous les outils et matériels nécessaires. Les coureurs ainsi que Toshiro et Ichigo furent chargés de rapporter les armes de la cave avec l'aide de Minho. Celui-ci ainsi que Tsukishiro s'enfermèrent ensuite seuls dans la cave, rejetant toute personne essayant d'y entrer, disant qu'ils avaient une mission spéciale. Les deux shinigami haussèrent les épaules et partirent aider Hana et les autres à barricader les portes et fenêtres. Une fois cela fait ils se posèrent non loin de la ferme, soufflant un instant. Bientôt ils furent rejoint par Newt et Hana.

\- On a presque fini. Soupira Newt. Mais le pire est encore à venir.

\- Je le crains. Admit tristement la jeune femme.

\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi les portes ne se referment pas… Fit pensivement le blond.

\- Ça a peut-être un rapport avec ce qu'il y a de marqué sur les murs du labyrinthe… Dit la capitaine.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Ichigo en se tournant vers son ami.

\- ''Word in catastrophe : Killzone experiment departement'', c'est très clair en fait. On doit être dans une sorte de… d'expérience. Je pense que ça se termine. On ne va pas passer notre vie ici. Ceux qui nous on envoyés ici veulent que ça se termine, vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à penser ça ? Tout ça dure depuis près de trois ans. Dit Newt.

\- Tout pousse à le penser, tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, tous les changements… C'est…

\- Le processus de fin. Firent les deux shinigami d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent avec surprise, au moins aussi étonnés que les autres blocards présent.

\- Wow les gars, fit Minho, vous nous faites quoi là ?

\- Bonne question… Murmura le blanc, incrédule. Il va falloir qu'on discute. Chuchota-t-il au roux, qui hocha doucement la tête.

Le capitaine shinigami se racla la gorge et reprit.

\- Qui plus est. On doit absolument trouver la clé de tout ça, on ne peut plus vivre au jour le jour en se cachant au Bloc avant la fermeture des portes. Il faut voir plus loin, on n'a plus le temps de tourner en rond.

\- Je suis d'accord. Avoua Hana. Les Blocards on peur, il faut agir vite.

\- Hum… Alors il va falloir rester la nuit dans le Labyrinthe, pendant que les murs bougent.

\- Exactement. Assura le capitaine.

\- Je vais en parler à Tsukishiro et Minho. Mais pour le moment on doit tenir jusqu'au matin. Hana, prépare-toi au cas où il y aurait des blessés.

\- Entendu.

Newt hocha la tête et s'éloigna, ordonnant aux Blocards de finir ce qu'ils faisaient et de rentrer se mettre à l'abri à la ferme. Il fut suivi d'Hana, qui alla préparer les trousses de secours pour la longue nuit qu'ils allaient passer. Enfin seuls les deux shinigamis se firent d'abord silencieux.

\- Toshiro, où as-tu entendu parler du processus de fin ? Demanda le roux, les sourcils plus froncés que d'habitude.

\- Je me demandais plutôt où tu l'avais entendu, toi. Soupira-t-il. Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou mais c'est une voix…

\- Dans ta tête ?

\- Ouais. Toi aussi ?

\- Oui…

Le capitaine hésita, devait-il lui dire qu'il entendait la voix de Tsukishiro ou pas ? Il doutait même que ce soit elle qui lui est parlé du processus de fin.

\- C'est Hana qui m'en a parlé. Avoua Ichigo.

\- Hana ? Moi c'est Tsukishiro.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Hana ne t'a pas dit qu'elle aussi faisait de la télépathie ? Tsukishiro m'a bien dit qu'Hana pouvait le faire, d'ailleurs elles le faisaient ensemble.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a dit quelque chose dans ce gout là aussi… Soupira le roux. Dit, que savent-elles du processus de fin ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Le lycéen grogna. Les deux filles leurs devaient des explications. Dans le doute le jeune capitaine tenta de parler à la maton par la pensée.

 ** _Tsukishiro, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Que sais-tu du processus de fin ?_**

Il eut un moment de silence. Il sentait sa présence mais ne percevais aucune réponse.

 ** _Je ne sais rien, moi-même je ne l'ai qu'entendu. Peut-être de quelqu'un dans ma mémoire. Maintenant fiche moi la paix le bleu, je suis occupée._**

Sa présence disparue d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait coupé le contact. Le capitaine se renfrogna mais ne tenta plus de la contacter, il n'était même pas sur de savoir comment il avait fait.

\- Elle dit qu'elle la entendu quelque part, mais ne sais plus où. Et elle m'a gentiment dit d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Tu as pu parler avec elle par la pensée ? S'étonna le rouquin.

\- Ouais, mais ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, je ne le sais pas moi-même.

\- Zut. Soupira le jeune homme, les bras croisés.

\- Allez, rentrons. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en casse-croute pour Griffeur. Fit-il en se levant.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Admit-il avec un soupir.

Les deux shinigami regardèrent le Bloc un moment avant d'entrer dans la ferme. Newt et Minho étaient déjà sur place et une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte ils la fermèrent derrière eux dans un grincement. Au moment où la porte fut condamnée, des cris plaintifs se firent entendre au loin dans le labyrinthe. La nuit commençait.

* * *

La ferme était pleine à craquer, habituellement les blocards dormaient à l'extérieur alors les différents matons avaient essayés de caser tout le monde en les répartissant dans toutes les pièces. Dans le même temps Hana et les autres medjack distribuaient de l'eau, des oreillers et des couvertures. Malgré la situation de peur et d'inquiétude les blocards étaient calmes, silencieux, comme si le moindre mot risquait de trahir leur présence.

Une fois tout le monde installé, les deux shinigami montèrent à l'étage rejoindre Minho, Toru, Newt, Tsukishiro et Hana. La situation était grave et l'ambiance lourde dans pièce l'annonçait grandement.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi envie de tout arrêter. Fit Newt dans un soupir. Mais on a pas le droit de baisser les bras, pas vrai ?

\- Certainement pas. Approuva Tsukishiro en croisant les bras.

\- C'est simple, soit les Créateurs veulent en finir avec nous rapidement, soit ils nous donnent un coup de pied au fesse. Dit Minho.

Toshiro jeta un coup d'œil à Toru, celui-ci était pensif, regardant vaguement le planché moisi par le temps. Il était encore pâle et avait maigri, la transformation ne l'avait pas épargné. Mais à présent la question était de savoir si ils devaient sortir la nuit dans la labyrinthe, ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment plaire à Toru quand Newt le sorti de ses pensées. En fait il semblait critiquer l'idée en disant que tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'en sortir comme ils l'avaient fait.

\- Bon, il ne faut pas rester ici à se tourner les pouces, il faut agir ! Fit Minho.

\- Tout à fait. Ajouta la blanche. Demain matin à la première heure on fera des équipes pour examiner les plans en profondeur pendant les coureurs partent en explorations. On prendra des provisions pour y rester quelques jours.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Toru. Plusieurs jours ?! ça va pas la tête ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!

\- Bien sur que non. Gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais oui, plusieurs jours. Les portes ne se referment plus et le soleil ne se couche plus donc rien ne nous oblige à rentrer au Bloc, il faut sauter sur l'occasion. C'est la chance de notre vie !

\- Hors de question ! Vociféra Toru. On peut encore se protéger en restant dans la ferme. Au pire il restera le gnouf ou la salle des cartes. On ne va pas envoyer nos compagnons se faire tuer ! Mais qui voudrais faire ça ?! Enfin Tsuki !

\- Moi je vais le faire. Dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi. Ajouta Minho, et on prend nos deux nouveaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux shinigami hochèrent la tête.

\- Moi aussi je viendrais si c'est nécessaire. Déclara Newt.

\- Mais bien sur, avec ta patte folle ? Railla Toru.

Newt grogna et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire ça ! Vociféra Hana, à la plus grande surprise des deux nouveaux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu s'emporter. Toru !

\- C'est bon, laisse. Soupira Newt. Si c'est comme ça, je demandais aux autres blocards volontaires.

Toru tourna en rond avant de s'assoir dans son siège sans délicatesse. Il croisa les bras et détourna le regard d'eux.

\- Faites comme vous voulez.

\- Comme on veut ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! S'indigna Newt. Tu crois qu'on le fait par pur plaisir ?! On n'a pas le choix. D'après toi on devrait rester là à attendre qu'ils viennent nous bouffer ? Il en est hors de question !

\- C'est mieux que d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Fit calmement Toru.

Newt ne sut que dire, se rasseyant sur le lit.

\- Il va falloir te ressaisir, Toru. Et vite. Notre survie à tous en dépend. Dit la blanche. N'oublie pas ta place. Les blocards ont besoin d'un chef, d'un guide, et cette personne sur qui ils prennent exemple c'est toi. Alors réveille-toi.

Toru ne répondit rien pendant un moment puis les regarda.

\- Je suis encore à côté de mes chaussures. Je suis… désolé, vraiment. Je ne suis pas le chef qu'il vous faut en ce moment. Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit. Pardon. Je vais me reprendre, il me faut un peu de temps.

Les blocards soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- Pour le moment je vais vous laisser faire et décider de ce qui est le mieux. Je n'en suis pas capable pour l'instant. Je me range de votre côté. Dit-il calmement.

\- Bien. Fit Newt, un peu surpris. Ça marchera, tu verras.

\- Oui… écoutez, confiez moi les plans, je vais bosser dessus avec les autres.

\- Ça marche. Affirma tranquillement Tsukishiro, visiblement soulagée que Toru reprenne un peu ses esprits.

\- Je vais y aller tout de suite, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Affirma-t-il en se levant de son siège.

\- Attend ! S'exclama Hana quand il prit la poignée de la porte en main. Les griffeurs sont déjà de sortie, il vaut mieux attendre demain.

\- Dites donc les gars. Vous venez de me donner un coup de pied aux fesses et vous voulez que j'attende ? Ha non, autant y aller maintenant. En plus j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Allez, à demain les gars !

\- Attend, laisse moi t'escorter jusqu'à là-bas. Fit la blanche sous le regard surpris des autres.

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. La jeune fille hocha la tête et parti à sa suite avant que qui que se soit ne puisse protester.

\- Mais enfin… Commença le roux, incrédule.

\- Laisse. Ça ira. Affirma Hana en posant une main sur son épaule. Descendons rejoindre les autres blocards.

Après un regard étonné entre les deux shinigamis les cinq blocards rejoignirent les autres. En bas l'atmosphère était sombre et les blocards ne cessaient de se retourner dans leurs lits, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Après une demi heure Tsukishiro revint et referma bien derrière elle, ajoutant quelques planches qu'elle avait prises sur le chemin.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et chacune d'entre elles parurent une éternité pour les blocards. Tout le monde avait une lampe de poche à portée de main, au cas où. Toutes les mesures pour lutter contre les griffeurs avaient était prises, les lumières éteintes, les portes et fenêtres clouées, des armes à portées… Mais ce n'était pas plus rassurant pour autant, au moins pour ceux qui savaient à quoi ressemblait un griffeur. D'ailleurs leurs cris se faisaient de plus en plus proches et l'attente devenait plus difficile. Les heures continuèrent de passer, plus lentement les unes que les autres.

Après s'être retourné dans son lit une fois de plus le jeune capitaine se releva d'un coup, alerte. Le ronronnement mécanique d'un griffeur était proche, très proche. Les cliquetis métalliques de la bête sonnaient sur le sol de pierre. Bientôt les autres blocards imitèrent son geste. Tsukishiro et Newt arrivèrent rapidement dans la pièce, clament silencieusement le calme. Une fois le silence revenu Tsukishiro avança prudemment vers une fenêtre couverte de trois planches, permettant de regarder à l'extérieur. Toshiro s'étonna de ne pas entendre le plancher grincer sous son poids, plancher qui grinçait pour absolument tout le monde, lui y comprit. A quel point Tsukishiro était-elle légère ? Le plus silencieusement possible Toshiro, Ichigo et Newt la rejoignirent.

La cour semblait déserte, la visibilité dû au ciel gris était suffisante pour pouvoir guetter l'extérieur. Ils ne virent rien pour le moment. Tsukishiro s'asseya dos au mur et fit signe aux autres de se tenir sur leur garde mais de souffler un peu, ils avaient quelques minutes devant eux. Les griffeurs étaient lents et si les premiers bruits se faisaient entendre, c'est qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les bruits étaient réguliers, environs toutes les 20 à 30 secondes. A l'oreille Tsukishiro compta environs quatre griffeurs, au plus. Autour d'elle aucun bruit ne filtrait et tout le monde restait immobile, de peur d'attirer l'attention des griffeurs. Après un instant la jeune femme se tendit, un griffeur s'approchait de la ferme. Les sons qu'il émettait n'annonçaient rien de bon, c'était devenu plus grave. Il avait planté ses ''griffes'' dans les murs de la façade de la ferme et montait vers eux. La maison tremblait, faisant frissonner tout les blocards. Il approchait de plus en plus, sans attendre Tsukishiro ordonna silencieusement à ses compagnons de s'éloigner le plus possible des ouvertures, de se cacher au fond de la pièce. Après un instant elle les rejoignit, se serrant entre Newt et Toshiro. Les bruits cessèrent et la blanche frissonna d'effroi en se rendant compte que le griffeur était accroché juste derrière leur fenêtre.

Des lumières passèrent entre les planches, éclairant par intermittence l'intérieur. Le griffeur avait déployé ses armes, près à attaquer. La tension à l'intérieur était palpable et tout le monde retint son souffle. Tsukishiro devina sans mal que la même chose se produisait dans les autres pièces, elle pria pour qu'Hana et Minho aillent bien, sachant Toru en sécurité. Soudain des cris étouffés la firent sortir de ses pensées, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit brusquement, elle n'avait pas été surveillée… Les blocards se tournèrent vers la porte, s'attendant à voir Toru, qui aurait changé d'avis, mais la surprise n'en fut que plus importante. Sur le seuil se tenait Gally.


	19. Chapitre 18

Avertissement: Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

La tension régnait en maitre au Seireitei, voilà plus d'un mois et demi que plusieurs shinigamis avaient disparus, dont des gradés. A l'origine les capitaines avaient évoqués des missions à long terme pour apaiser les différentes divisions, mais le temps passait et les shinigamis n'étaient pas dupes, les rumeurs avaient vite reprises. De plus était récemment arrivé au Seireitei le groupe d'amis du shinigami suppléant, les adolescents étaient inquiets pour leur ami aux cheveux roux, disparu lui aussi.

La situation était grave, si bien que le commandant décida d'invoquer une réunion spéciale des capitaines en présence des humains.

\- Messieurs, dames, les capitaines, commença le commandant en chef, la situation est grave. Comme vous le savez tous plusieurs des nôtres ont disparus, dont des vice-capitaines, le capitaine Hitsugaya et le shinigami suppléant Kurosaki Ichigo. Où en sont les divisons mises sur cette affaire ?

\- Nous avons refait tous les itinéraires que les disparus étaient censée avoir pris avant leur disparition, résuma le capitaine de la 6ème division, nous avons également parcourus les derniers rapports de la 10ème division, qui enquêtait sur l'affaire avant la disparition de leur capitaine. Tout comme nous le capitaine Hitsugaya n'avait pu retrouver aucun corps, en revanche il avait évoqué avoir sentit une présence étrange, une sorte de vide, nous sommes allés à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué mais nous n'avons rien sentit de particulier.

L'assemblée se fit silencieuse un moment et ce jusqu'à ce que Kensei, capitaine de la 9ème division, ne reprenne.

\- J'ai crains que les événements d'il y a 100 ans se soit reproduits, avoua-t-il, mais comme Aizen en était à l'origine et qu'il est maintenant sous les barreaux, sans compter qu'il y avait des restes de corps à l'époque, j'imagine qu'on peut laisser ça de côté. En revanche j'aimerai savoir pourquoi Ichigo a été impliqué dans une affaire nous concernant.

\- C'est vrai ça, j'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi. Ajouta Hirako.

\- Cette affaire le concerne dans le sens où des choses semblables se sont produites dans le monde des humains, à Karakura. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avions envoyé le capitaine Hitsugaya et son équipe là-bas, le shinigami suppléant leur prêtait main forte, leur indiquant les lieux de disparitions. Expliqua le 6ème capitaine.

\- Habituellement ont ne se déplace par pour les disparitions d'humains. Nota le 7ème capitaine.

\- Non, mais ce ne sont pas des humains qui ont disparus, il y a des shinigamis et surtout des âmes, il est également questions d'hollow.

\- Des hollow ? ça c'est étrange. Fit Soi fon.

\- Que dit la 12ème division ? Demanda le commandant.

\- Nous avons vérifié les lieux de disparitions en profondeur et nous n'avons rien remarqué de particulier, en revanche nous avons pu noter brièvement l'apparition d'une force étrange.

\- Une force étrange ? S'enquit Ukitake.

\- Oui, peut-être est-ce cela que le capitaine Hitsugaya a sentit une fois. Déclara Kurotsuchi avec dédain. Ça a cependant été trop bref pour qu'on ait le temps de l'analyser et savoir de quoi il s'agit. Mes hommes attendent une nouvelle apparition pour en savoir plus.

\- Comment savoir si ça va réapparaitre ? Demanda Unohana.

\- Si c'est à l' origine de plusieurs disparitions, ça reviendra. Assura le 12ème capitaine, certain de ses dires.

\- Il faut attendre alors… Conclu Kyoraku.

Le silence qui suivi fut révélateur, il n'y avait effectivement que ça à faire à présent. De leur côté les trois humains étaient inquiets, ils espéraient que leurs amis disparus iraient bien, surtout que leur compagnon aux cheveux roux avait tendance à s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Que les divisons restent sur leurs gardes, que personne ne reste seul, même au sein du seireitei, on ignore où va apparaitre cette ''force'' et on ne peut risquer de nouvelles disparitions. Ordonna le commandant. Dès que la 12ème division à des informations qu'elle les fasse passer aux capitaines, il faut savoir ce que c'est rapidement et ce pour pouvoir décider quoi faire pour les disparus. Rompez.

\- Bien ! Acquiescèrent les shinigami.

\- Humains, vous êtes invités à rester ici si c'est votre souhait. Urahara sera avertis et recherchera des informations de son côté dans le monde des humains, vous pouvez choisir de l'aider mais je vous conseille de ne pas rester seuls également.

\- Merci commandant, nous irons aider Urahara. Décida Ishida.

\- C'est entendu, le senkaimon vous sera ouvert dans une heure, d'ici là vous serez sous la protection d'Ukitake.

\- Entendu. Acquiesça celui-ci avec un sourire.

Sur ces mots les shinigami se dispersèrent et les humains suivirent Ukitake à l'extérieur.

\- Dites capitaine Ukitake, hésita Orihime.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont bien ?

Le capitaine se fit pensif, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'étaient devenus les disparus mais connaissant au moins Hitsugaya et Ichigo, ça devait aller, ils étaient fort et il avait confiance en eux pour s'occuper d'eux même.

\- Je pense qu'ils vont bien, ils sont forts. Sourit-il, essayant de rassurer la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sourit doucement, elle l'espérait vraiment.

De tout ce que pouvaient imaginer les shinigamis et les humains, ils étaient sans aucun doute très loin de la réalité, bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le penser. Au labyrinthe les choses prenaient une tournure des plus inquiétantes pour les blocards et la nuit qu'ils allaient vivre pourraient très bien être la dernière.

* * *

Chapitre court mais dont l'idée me vient de Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, que je remercie grandement, c'était une très bonne idée ! L'avantage avec cette idée était que je pouvait glisser ce chapitre n'importe où dans mon récit, que j'ai déjà bien avancé. Merci encore pour ça et merci de me soutenir si souvent !

Comme ce chapitre est un peu court, du moins par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, je vais en poster un second, soit ce soir soit dans la semaine. A bientôt !


	20. Chapitre 19

Attention: Labyrinthe et Bleach appartiennent à James Dashner et Tite Kubo.

* * *

Gally était dans un sale état, il roulait des yeux comme un fou, ses vêtements étaient sales et en lambeaux. Il tomba à genoux, la respiration sifflante. La pièce était calme, silencieuse.

\- Ils vont nous tuer ! Hurla Gally. Les griffeurs vont nous tuer un par un jusqu'au dernier !

Autour les blocards ne faisaient pas un geste, même Newt resta pétrifié, bouche bée.

\- Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Hurla-t-il.

Ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger, ne s'arrêtant sur personne en particulier aussi le doute planait, de qui était-ce la faute ? Eux tous ? Des personnes en particulier ? Il était fou, complètement fou. Il s'approcha vivement et de façon menaçante sur les ainés du Bloc. Sans attendre Tsukishiro le repoussa et le plaqua au sol, sous le choc une lampe tomba et se brisa net sur le plancher.

\- Ferme là ! Tu veux tous nous faire tuer ou quoi ?! Gronda-t-elle silencieusement.

Les deux shinigamis pensaient qu'il allait riposter, mais il ne fit rien. Se dégageant simplement avec un regard fou.

\- Bande de tocards… Ce foutu labyrinthe nous auras tous jusqu'à la fin. Les griffeurs vont prendre un des nôtres toutes les nuits, jusqu'au dernier. Je… C'est mieux comme ça… Ils vous élimineront tous les uns après les autres, tout ça à cause des variables.

Des variables ? De quoi parlait-il ? La blanche secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment, la menace imminente du griffeur derrière eux était toujours là et Gally allait vraiment tous les faire tuer.

\- Ta gueule Gally ! Il y a un griffeur juste derrière la fenêtre, pose ton derrière par terre et arrête ton crique ! Fit Newt, dans un murmure furieux.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… vous ne comprenez pas… Il n'y a pas de sortie. On ne peut pas gagner… Ils vont tous nous tuer !

En hurlant ces mots Gally se rua vers la fenêtre et arracha furieusement les planches. Tous étaient trop stupéfiés, pétrifiés pour réagir. Le bruit de la première planche tombant au sol les réveilla et Tsukishiro, suivie de Newt, accourue pour l'arrêter. Newt se prit la seconde planche sur la tête et tomba sur le lit, une longue trainée de sang dans son sillage.

\- Arrête Gally ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria la jeune fille en tentant de l'arrêter, évitant ses coups désordonnés. Toshiro, Ichigo ! Allez aider Newt !

\- La ferme Tsuki ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que… peu importe ! Je sais ce qu'i faire maintenant !

\- Gally ! Plaida-t-elle alors qu'il arrachait la dernière planche.

Quand celle-ci tomba au sol la fenêtre explosa avec un fracas de verre brisé. Tsukishiro se protégea des projections de verre et recula d'un bond. Elle failli tomber en arrière mais fut retenue par Toshiro, qui la tenait par les épaules. La jeune fille le remercia d'un signe de tête et tourna les yeux vers le griffeur qui s'était introduit dans la pièce. La moitié de son corps était entré et ses bras métalliques s'agitaient dans tout les sens. La jeune fille remarqua avec soulagement que tous les autres avaient fuis dans le couloir, ne restait plus qu'elle, Toshiro, Ichigo, un Newt inconscient et bien sur Gally. Tsukishiro réagit très vite en voyant l'un des bras se tendre pour saisir le corps de Newt. Elle prit un couteau qu'elle avait accroché à sa cuisse et planta violement la lame dans la jonction entre le bras en métal et la chaire luisante. La bête hurla et le bras recula pour éjecter violement la jeune fille un peu plus loin. Elle grimaça en se relevant, se tenant contre un mur pour se relever. Soudain Gally se mit à hurler et le griffeur cessa de s'agiter, essayant tout de même toujours d'entrer.

\- Personne n'a jamais comprit ! Personne n'a voulu comprendre ce que j'avais vu ! La transformation ! Il ne faut pas retourner dans le monde réel ! Je vous jure que vous ne voudriez pas retrouver la mémoire !

Gally lança un dernier regard aux blocards et se jeta contre la bête. Tsukishiro poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant le griffeur se refermer sur le garçon. Elle voulu s'élancer sur lui pour le libérer mais son corps la faisait terriblement souffrir, elle ne pouvait pas faire un geste. C'est avec impuissance qu'ils virent le blond s'enfoncer dans la chair de la créature. Puis le griffeur disparu d'un seul coup.

Toshiro et Ichigo se précipitèrent à la fenêtre, rejoint par une Tsukishiro claudicante. Le griffeur s'enfuyait déjà vers le labyrinthe. Quelques secondes après qu'il ait disparu par la porte Ouest ses congénères le suivirent dans une horrible parade de cliquetis et de tintement métalliques. Après un instant ils purent voir que Minho partait dans le labyrinthe pour suivre les griffeurs, Tsukishiro allait le suivre mais s'effondra, rattrapée de justesse par le blanc. Elle était inconsciente et couvertes de plaies. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts d'entailles plus ou moins profondes et du sang tâchait son haut au niveau de sa hanche, elle était sévèrement touchée. Ils devaient trouver Hana au plus vite, pour Newt et pour Tsukishiro.

* * *

Les lumières s'allumèrent dans la ferme, les blocards couraient dans tous les sens et un brouhaha infernal commença. C'était la panique. Tout ce tintamarre fini par irriter la si tranquille Hana. Celle-ci fini par crier à tout le monde de baisser le ton parce qu'il y avait des blessés dans l'infirmerie qui avaient besoin de calme. Étonnement elle se fit entendre de tout le monde, dont le ton baissa, remplacé par des chuchotements.

Dans la petite pièce arrangé rapidement dans la ferme, Newt avait reprit connaissance et avait une serviette humide sur la tête, serviette qui se tâchait déjà de sang, Gally ne l'avait pas loupé. Les blessures de Tsukishiro avaient été bandées, les plaies sur ses bras et ses jambes étaient superficielles mais celle à sa hanche était plus grave, Hana avait soigné et bandé la plaie comme elle pouvait mais elle n'était pas vraiment médecin.

\- On a vu Minho courir dans le labyrinthe, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Ichigo, inquiet.

\- Il va revenir, assura Hana.

\- Tout à fait. Assura celui-ci en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu étais parti faire, abruti ? Demanda Newt.

\- Je voulais juste vérifier qu'ils repartaient bien vers la Falaise.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Toshiro.

\- Bingo !

Les blocards hochèrent la tête.

\- C'était une nuit épouvantable. Soupira Newt.

\- Tu l'as dit. D'ailleurs on a un souci…

\- Lequel ? S'enquit le blond.

\- Regardez. Fit l'asiatique en montrant la salle des cartes du doigt à travers la fenêtre.

La porte était entrouverte et une fumée noire s'en échappait. Minho leur apprit que quelqu'un avait mit le feu aux coffres et que toutes les cartes avaient brulées.

\- Merde. Grogna Newt.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, si on en croit ce qu'à dit Gally et ce qui s'est vérifié, les griffeurs vont revenir et prendre un des nôtres toutes les nuits. Expliqua le blanc.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Hana.

\- Il a parlé de paramètres, de variables. Soupira Tsukishiro d'une petite voix.

\- Tsuki ! Tu es réveillée ! Soupira Hana de soulagement. Ça va ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux mais ça ira. Écoutez je…

Elle semblait hésitante, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

\- J'ai fais un drôle de rêve pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire si il s'agissait d'un souvenir ou d'un simple rêve mais j'ai une piste pour le labyrinthe.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonnèrent les autres.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà tous montré, ou presque, mais le papier…

\- Là où c'est écrit que le labyrinthe est un code ? Demanda Newt.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Ça. Fit-elle en sortant le papier de sa poche, papier maintenant taché de sang.

\- Toshiro, pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air surpris ? Grogna le lycéen.

\- Parce qu'elle me l'a déjà montré. Soupira-t-il.

\- Peu importe ! Gronda-t-elle. Écoutez moi. A l'époque on a commencé à comparer les plans du labyrinthe à cause de ce message, c'était bien ce qu'il fallait faire mais maintenant je sais ce qu'il faut chercher dans les plans.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent-ils.

\- Baissez d'un ton ! Vociféra-t-elle.

\- Pardon…

\- Bon, fit-elle en hochant la tête. Jusqu'ici on a comparé les plans section par section, mais je pense qu'il faut les comparer tous ensemble. Quand on parle de code, ça peut aussi être des lettres. Peut-être que le labyrinthe, en faisant bouger les murs, épel un message, des mots. Ainsi chaque jour pourrais être un mot différent, ou une lettre.

\- En somme il faut étudier les cartes comme des plans et non des images. Continua le blanc.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est super ça, mais on a un souci. Fit Newt. Les cartes ont brûlées !

\- Quoi ?! Mais quel est l'imbécile qui… !?

La jeune femme ne put finir, secouée par une quinte de toux sanguinolente. Toshiro lui frotta doucement le dos. Quand la crise fut calmée elle le remercia et se tourna vers les autres.

\- Toru… où est-il ?

Les blocards se regardèrent avec inquiétude, Toru devait être dans la salle des cartes. Une fois cette conclusion atteinte Newt, Minho et Ichigo coururent vers ladite salle.

\- Tsuki, il faut que tu te repose. Fit Hana en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle en avalant une gorgée. Mais non, je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, ce n'est pas le moment. Pas avec tout ce qui ce passe.

\- Mais Tsuki…

\- Elle a raison, repose toi un peu on va se débrouiller. Assura le blanc.

La jeune fille hésita. C'est alors que le trio revint avec un Toru grièvement blessé et inconscient. Ils l'allongèrent sur un des lits. Il avait une plaie béante en travers du front et du sang coulait sur son visage. Newt expliqua à Hana, qui lui essuyait délicatement le front, que Winston l'avait trouvé en premier en allant éteindre le feu juste avant eux. Apparemment celui qui avait mit le feu l'avait assommé sur le coin de la table se trouvant dans la pièce. Une chance qu'il n'ait pas été brûlé.

\- Mais qui a bien put faire ça ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Peut-être Gally. Proposa Hana.

\- Oui… Mais le plus gros problème c'est les cartes, sans elle on est fichu… Soupira le roux.

\- Ou pas. Sourit Minho.

\- Hein ?

\- On les avait cachées, les cartes. S'amusa-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Tsukishiro.

\- Quoi ?! Et c'est maintenant que vous dites ?! S'exclama le roux.

\- Quelle frayeur. Soupira Hana, soulagée.

\- Alors il faut y aller ! Assura le roux.

\- Ouais, en avant ! S'exclama Minho.

\- Hé ! Et moi alors ? Je veux vous aider, c'est ma théorie quand même. Se vexa la blanche.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer et de se tourner vers le blanc. _Ho ho…_ Pensa-t-il.

\- Toshiro, c'est toi qui la porte !

 _Et voilà._

Le jeune homme soupira et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur sa hanche pour ne pas lui faire mal. La maton rougit mais ne protesta pas. Sur ce le groupe parti vers la salle des cartes, ils avaient du pain sur la planche.


	21. Chapitre 20

Avertissement: Labyrinthe et Bleach appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs, seuls Toru, Tsukishiro et Hana m'appartiennent.

* * *

Le groupe arriva dans la salle des armes, Minho leur indiqua alors une autre pièce secrète, à côté de celle où se trouvait toutes les armes. L'humidité y était plus forte, étonnement le capitaine aux cheveux blancs s'y sentit très bien, surement était-ce dû à Hyorinmaru. Minho leur expliqua que lui seul, ainsi que Tsukishiro et Newt étaient au courant de son existence. Un grincement de bois se fit entendre et une forte odeur de moisissure et de poussière emplie la pièce. Minho, aidé de Newt, sorti huit cartons dans lesquels étaient rangés les cartes originales.

\- Et maintenant ? S'enquit le roux.

\- On se met au travail. Assura la blanche en descendant des bras du capitaine.

\- D'après ce que tu nous as dit, reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, il faut chercher des mots, des lettres, dans le déplacement des murs.

\- Mais enfin… Soupira Minho, Tsuki, on a travaillé comme des fous sur ces papiers depuis des années, on aurait quand même remarqué si il y avait eu des mots ou des lettres.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Grommela-t-elle.

\- Peut-être faut-il regrouper les plans d'un même jour ? Je veux dire, ceux de toutes les sections et pas que d'une seule à la fois.

\- Mais oui ! S'exclama Tsukishiro, Tu es un génie Ichigo !

Le roux sourit avec un rougissement, il était plutôt fier de lui, il était rare qu'on lui dise ça.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour donne un élément du code ! Comment faire… Fit-elle, pensive.

Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur les quelques plans qu'elle avait tiré du premier carton, à la lumière elle vit le plan sous le premier qu'elle avait en main. Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur ses lèvres, elle avait trouvé. Elle se tourna d'un coup vers Minho en le pointant du doigt.

\- Minho ! Va me chercher du papier de cuisson !

\- Qu… Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Allez ! Tant que tu y es rapporte nous des marqueurs, des feutres, ce que tu veux d'épais, et des ciseaux ! Allez !

\- O… Ok. Fit-il en partant en courant vers la ferme, Ichigo sur ses talons.

Pendant leur recherche des éléments demandés Tsukishiro, Newt et Toshiro débarrassèrent la table des armes qui se trouvaient dessus et installèrent quelques chaises rescapées de la salle des cartes. Finalement les ciseaux manquaient à l'appel mais des couteaux bien aiguisés suffisaient.

\- Poêle-à-frire n'était pas très contente qu'on lui pique son papier cuisson. Soupira Minho.

\- Tant pis, c'est trop important pour qu'il ait le loisir de refuser. Fit la jeune femme. Regardez plutôt.

Les garçons s'approchèrent d'elle et se placèrent autour de la table. Elle commença à découper des rectangles de la taille des plans, elle prit les quelques papiers qu'elle avait sortit et les posa à côté d'elle. Elle s'empara ensuite d'un marqueur noir et commença à décalquer les premiers plans, tout en n'oubliant pas de noter le numéro des sections associées.

\- Si on décalque les plans et qu'on les superpose, on devrait obtenir quelque chose, vous comprenez ? Après un hochement positif elle reprit. Maintenant il faut faire ça avec toutes les sections, commencez par les dix premier plans de chaque section. On a du pain sur la planche.

\- Entendu ! Firent-ils en se mettant au travail.

Tous se mirent au travail, bientôt Hana vint les aider, en ayant fini avec Toru qui était toujours inconscient. Ils s'appliquaient à faire vite et bien, s'aidant comme ils pouvaient pour faire des lignes droites, un morceau de bois, une flèche, un morceau de carton… Ils continuèrent pendant un moment, section après section. Après trois bonnes heures de travail Tsuki annonça qu'ils feraient une pose pour voir le résultat de leur travail actuel.

\- Enfin ! Soupirèrent Newt et Ichigo d'une même voix.

\- Quels flemmards. S'amusa Minho.

Toshiro n'avait absolument aucun problème à continuer, il avait l'impression de faire se genre de chose toute la journée, ce qui n'était pas faux, du moins dans sa vie antérieur à sa perte de mémoire.

\- Bon, fit Tsukishiro, passez moi les derniers jours de chaque section. On va les ranger en pile le long de la table, de la section 1 à 8.

Une fois cela fait elle saisit la première feuille de chaque rangée, vérifiant qu'elles appartenaient au même jour, puis les superposa. Tout ses doutes s'envolèrent, elle avait eut raison, elle ne s'était pas trompé, pour peu elle laissait échapper un cri de joie. Les lignes se regroupaient comme un quadrillage mais des lignes formaient un tracé plus foncé et le résultat était bien visible. Au centre de la page se dessinait la lettre F.

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle, oui, oui et oui ! Je le savais ! Ouille… Gémit-elle finalement.

\- Du calme Tsuki, rit Minho, tu es blessée, on ne s'excite pas.

\- Je n'en reviens pas. Fit Newt, soufflé.

\- Vérifie avec les autres, fit le capitaine, on ne sait jamais.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se saisi vivement des prochaines feuilles, grimaçant au geste brusque. Elle réitéra l'expérience avec tous les plans calqués et à chaque fois un résulta sortait, L, O, deux T, E, R, A, T.

\- Vous avez vu ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant les rangées qu'elle venait de faire. On peut lire FLOTTE et RAT.

\- Flotte et rat ? Drôle de code pour une évasion. L'humour ça les connait dit donc, les Créateurs. Railla-t-il.

\- Il faut reprendre, on est sur la bonne voie. Assura Tsuki en se remettant au travail, vite suivie des autres.

Tout le monde était plus que motivé, les résultats étaient concluant, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche du but. Une demi-douzaine de plans supplémentaires leur permit de comprendre que le deuxième mot n'était pas rat mais ATTRAPER. FLOTTER puis ATTRAPER.

\- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, affirma Minho.

\- Certainement pas. Approuva Hana. Il va falloir faire ça avec tous les plans ?

\- Et oui, soupira Tsukishiro, au travail !

\- On ne va pas vous aider, déclara Minho alors que tous le regardaient avec curiosité.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la maton des coureurs.

\- On va retourner dans le labyrinthe, Ichigo, Toshiro et moi. Il faut renvoyer les coureurs dans le labyrinthe, c'est le meilleur moment, il ne faut pas rater une journée.

\- Mais enfin, ça c'est tellement important ! Protesta Newt.

\- Hé ! Pourquoi je n'irai pas moi ? Gronda Tsukishiro, vexée d'être mise sur la touche.

\- Tu es blessée ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en marmonnant qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot.

\- On a besoin de toi ici, et tu dois reprendre des forces pour les prochains jours, ils seront décisif, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si tu es trop faible, hein ? Fit Minho, très sérieux.

\- J'ai compris. Soupira-t-elle, défaite. Je vais rester là.

\- Mais attendez, protesta Ichigo. Minho, n'as-tu pas dit toi-même que les plans se répétaient tous les mois ? Pourquoi maintenant ? ça ne sert à rien… On perd du temps.

\- Pas du tout. Contesta l'asiatique. Ces jours ci sont peut être les plus importants. Quelque chose à très bien put changer, peut-être qu'une porte s'est ouverte, on devrait même rester cette nuit et chercher à font !

\- Mais et le code ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Ichigo, assura Hana. On va s'en occuper, Tsuki, Newt et moi, au pire on demandera de l'aide à des personnes de confiance.

\- Allez y, sait-on jamais, on se débrouillera. Affirma Newt.

Minho hocha la tête, complètement d'accord et il passa la porte, faisant signe aux deux nouveaux de le suivre. Après une hésitation ils le suivirent. Bien sur l'envie de continuer à travailler sur le code était très forte, mais l'envie d'explorer le labyrinthe en ses jours chaotiques l'était aussi. Les plans étaient entre de bonnes mains, ça irai pour eux.

Les coureurs ne tardèrent pas à être rassemblés. Étonnamment l'annonce de rester dans le labyrinthe la nuit ne fut pas aussi mal prise qu'ils ne l'auraient pensés. Tous s'occuperaient d'une section, seuls Minho, Toshiro et Ichigo resteraient ensemble. Ils avaient bien proposé de se débrouiller seuls mais Minho avait refusé.

Une fois les sacs emplis de nourriture le groupe parti dans le labyrinthe, maintenant il fallait prier pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ceux restés derrière. Certes le labyrinthe n'était maintenant pas plus dangereux que le Bloc mais quand même. Enfin, bien sur l'inquiétude d'Ichigo et Toshiro était surtout tourné vers deux jeunes femmes coincées dans une cachette secrète avec une seule issue. Pourvu qu'il ne leur arrive rien, surtout que Tsukishiro était blessée.

Le trio ne tarda pas arriver à la 8ème section, ils progressaient vite et il devint rapidement évident que les murs n'avaient pas bougés depuis la veille. Les notes étaient donc inutiles, maintenant ils se concentraient uniquement sur le moindre détail qui aurait put changer. Ils firent une pose puis repartirent en silence. Seul le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol de pierre se faisait entendre entre les murs du labyrinthe. Cela dura près de trois heures, jusqu'à ce que Tsukishiro décide de s'immiscer dans l'esprit du blanc. Bien que surprit il ne laissa rien paraitre.

 ** _On a bien avancé, annonça-t-elle, on a trouvé deux nouveaux mots, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de sens._**

Il eut un silence puis la jeune femme reprit.

 ** _Tu m'entends au moins ?_**

 ** _Bien sur._** Répondit-il ** _. Je me demandais juste…_**

 ** _Oui ?_**

 ** _Comment peut-on… discuter comme ça ?_**

La jeune femme rit.

 ** _J'ai bien des hypothèses mais je préfère les garder pour moi._**

 ** _Tu ne vas donc rien me dire ?_**

 ** _Il y a peu de chances. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est… normal, entre nous. Mais bien sur que ça ne l'est pas._** Soupira-t-elle.

 ** _Je ne sais pas… On ne pourra surement pas le savoir avant de sortir d'ici._**

 ** _Ou peut-être jamais._**

 ** _Comme tu es optimiste._** Railla-t-il.

 ** _Regarde qui dit ça._**

Le capitaine se permit un sourire. Ichigo le regarda avec curiosité et Minho était devant, ne les regardant pas. Le capitaine fit un vague signe de main au roux pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et accéléra pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

 ** _Tu es toujours là ? Demanda-t-elle._**

 ** _Oui._**

 ** _Je peux te poser une question ?_**

 ** _Bien sur._**

 ** _Tu penses… non, ce n'est rien._**

 ** _Va-y, je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon._**

 ** _Faux ! Tu dois surveiller ce qu'il se passe autour de toi pour veiller sur les détails changeants dans le labyrinthe. D'ailleurs, il y a eu des changements ?_**

 ** _Non. C'est comme hier._**

 ** _Je vois. Tant pis. Bon, cette télépathie me donne une migraine épouvantable, je te préviendrai si on a quoi que ce soit._**

 ** _Entendu. Mais tu sais, tu peux toujours me parler, même pour rien…_**

 ** _Tu es bien protecteur et attentif aujourd'hui, tu es amoureux ?_**

 ** _Quoi ?! Non !_** Grogna-t-il en l'entendant rire. **_J'ai toujours protégé mes proches, enfin je crois…_**

 ** _Je pense que c'est le cas, tu es ce genre de personnes. Bon, je te préviens quand nous auront du nouveau._**

Le capitaine ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonné de la voix faible qu'elle avait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui parlerai pas du problème, pas tout de suite.

 ** _D'accord. Bonne chance._**

 ** _De même._** Répondit-elle alors que sa présence disparaissait.

Le jeune homme couru dans le silence un moment, se ressassant leur discussion. Amoureux ? N'importe quoi. Mais était-il seulement honnête ? Envers lui-même, envers elle… Il ne savait pas, il avait peur de savoir. Il avait déjà tout perdu, ou presque, une fois, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive une seconde fois. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, elle aussi. Elle avait déjà bien assez souffert ses trois dernières années. Il secoua la tête, mais à quoi pensait-il ?!

Soudain il vit Minho et Ichigo s'arrêter. Ils étaient arrivés au bout de la section. Ils l'avaient entièrement parcourue et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une sortie. L'asiatique soupira et s'asseya au sol, invitant les deux autres à faire de même, c'était l'heure du repas. Après leur déjeuner ils reprirent leurs investigations, montant parfois sur les lierres. Tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent furent les plaques sur les murs avec inscrit « World In Catastrophe : Killzone Expériment Departement ».

Après leur deuxième repas ils se mirent à guetter les Griffeurs, par sécurités ils couraient arme en main. Dans la nuit ils virent un Griffeur passer un tournant devant eux et disparaitre. Une demi-heure plus tard le même phénomène se répéta. Après une heure un griffeur fonça droit sur eux sans s'arrêter et il disparu à l'angle du couloir derrière eux.

Le trio se regarda avec stupéfaction, que venait-il de se passer ? Il ne les avait même pas attaqué et n'avait pas ralentit, c'était comme si il ne les avait même pas vu.

\- C'est pas possible, ils jouent avec nos nerfs ou quoi ? Je vais vraiment faire une crise cardiaque. Gronda Minho. Bon sang, quelle pagaille. Y a-t-il au moins une sortie ? Les Créateurs se jouent de nous. Combien vous pariez qu'il manquera un des nôtres demain matin ?

Les deux shinigami ne répondirent rien, ils s'avaient qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé aujourd'hui, ni cette nuit. Tout ce qui restait était entre les mains de Tsukishiro, Hana et Newt.

\- Allez les bleus, on rentre.

Ils acquiescèrent, il ne restait plus que les plans et il fallait se focaliser sur eux maintenant, c'était leur seul espoir.


	22. Chapitre 21

Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Le groupe rentra au Bloc dans la matinée, fatigué. Au Bloc tout semblait étonnement calme et ce malgré les évènements récents et le ciel gris. Les blocards s'étaient remis au jardinage, au nettoyage, au soin des bêtes… Même si la situation était difficile il fallait faire en sorte de pouvoir survivre encore un peu.

Bientôt Newt fut prévenu de leur arrivé et il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, laissant les deux filles s'occuper des cartes.

\- Vous êtes les premiers à rentrer, dit-il, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Il semblait vraiment espérer une bonne nouvelle, aussi le groupe hésita. Cette réaction fana rapidement l'espoir du jeune homme, qui se fit plus grave.

\- Dites-moi, s'il vous plait.

\- Rien, soupira Minho, il n'y a eut aucun changement… Ce n'est qu'une putain de blague.

Il était en colère mais la fatigue qu'il ressentait prenait le pas sur tout le reste alors sa réponse avait été vague et morne.

\- On est tous fatigués, désolé de cette réponse. Expliqua doucement Ichigo.

Newt hocha doucement la tête avec une expression soucieuse. Il s'inquiétait pour eux et était surement aussi déçu qu'eux du résultat de cette longue expédition.

\- Les griffeurs sont revenus hier ? Demanda le blanc.

\- Oui. Ils ont prit Adam. Fit le blond d'un hochement de tête.

\- Il n'y en a donc bien qu'un seul à la fois… Réfléchit-il.

\- J'en ai assez ! Gronda Minho d'un seul coup, surprenant les autres. Fait chier ! Il n'y a pas d'issue et il n'y en aura jamais ! On est fichu ! Cria-t-il en lançant son sac à terre.

L'asiatique à bout de nerf s'en alla vers le terminal, surement pour se calmer. Newt ne dit pas un mot et le suivi quelques instant après, non sans leur conseiller d'aller se doucher rapidement en attendant les autres coureurs. Finalement seuls sous les jets d'eau chaude le roux prit la parole.

\- Dis Toshiro…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu crois que Minho dit vrai ? Qu'on est coincé ici ? Condamnés à être prit un à un par les griffeurs à un moment ou un autre ?

Le jeune homme se fit silencieux un moment avant de soupirer bruyamment.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas. Quel serait le sens de tout ça si il n'y avait pas de sortie ? Elle est juste difficile à trouver. Il faut continuer à espérer tant qu'on n'aura pas fini de décoder les cartes, elles sont notre seule chance à présent. Tout ceci ne peux pas se terminer comme ça, les Créateurs se sont donnés trop de mal à faire tout ça pour finalement tous nous tuer.

\- C'est vrai… Tu parles comme un vrai blocard maintenant, surtout quand tu dis ''Créateurs''. S'amusa-t-il finalement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Soupira-t-il. On s'habitue.

\- C'est vrai.

Après un court silence le blanc reprit.

\- Ichigo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Hana, elle t'a parlé par la pensée, récemment ?

\- Non, enfin si une fois, dans le labyrinthe, elle voulait savoir comment on allait.

\- Elle t'a parlé de l'avancement des calques ?

\- Vaguement, elle m'a dit que ça avançait. Pourquoi ? Tsukishiro ne l'a pas fait ?

\- Si. Elle m'a dit qu'elles avaient trouvé deux nouveaux mots.

\- Elle t'a dit lesquels ?

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- Elles ne sont pas très bavardes, hein ? Rit le rouquin.

\- Il faut croire que non. Tiens… quand on parle du loup…

 ** _Toshiro ? Tu m'entends ?_**

 ** _Oui. Que se passe-t-il ?_**

 ** _Je crois bien qu'on a reconstitué tous les mots. Il faudrait que vous veniez voir rapidement._**

 ** _Ça attendra bien cinq minutes, on est encore sous la douche._**

Il eut un court silence.

 ** _Pervers._**

 ** _Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui t'immisce dans mon esprit sans prévenir !_**

La jeune fille rit tandis que le capitaine esquissa un sourire amusé.

 ** _On fait vite, à tout de suite._**

 ** _Entendu._**

Sur ce elle disparu. Le capitaine annonça la nouvelle à son ami et ils sortirent rapidement de la salle de douche pour aller rejoindre leurs amis. Entre temps Hana avait fait chercher Newt et Minho.

Dans la pièce des piles de plans gisaient un peu partout, c'était un peu le chaos mais il semblait que Newt, Hana et Tsukishiro s'y soient retrouvés. C'était leur bazar arrangé, du moment que ça fonctionnait, peu importe le reste. En revanche ils remarquèrent l'absence de Minho, Newt n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver, apparemment il reviendrai quand il serait calmé.

\- Allez, approchez vous. Commença Tsukishiro en les invitant à s'installer autour de la table.

\- Mes amis, fit Newt, si vous comprenez quelque chose je veux bien m'agenouiller et vous baiser les pieds !

\- Sans façon. Répondit froidement le blanc sous un rire des deux autres garçons.

Hana leur tendis une feuille.

\- Les mots sont les bons, ça ne fait aucun doute, par contre le sens…

Les deux shinigami haussèrent un sourcil et regardèrent la feuille. Des cercles numérotés d s'alignaient sur la gauche et en face de chacun d'entre eux se trouvait un mot.

 **FLOTTER**

 **ATTRAPER**

 **SAIGNER**

 **MOURIR**

 **RAIDIR**

 **POUSSER**

Ichigo fut déçu, il pensait qu'une fois les mots trouvés il y aurait une solution, il avait surement été trop optimiste. A côté de lui son ami aux cheveux blancs était pensif, les sourcils froncés et une main tenant son menton.

\- C'est bien tout ? Demanda-t-il. C'est dans le bon ordre ?

\- Absolument, on a vérifié plusieurs fois. Pendant des mois le labyrinthe répète ces mêmes mots puis attend une semaine et reprend à Flotter. C'est le bon ordre.

Le capitaine soupira et s'adossa un mur derrière lui, répétant sans cesse les six mots. Ça ne voulait vraiment rien dire.

\- C'est cool hein ? Ironisa Newt.

\- Tu parles. Gronda Ichigo en croisant les bras.

\- Tsukishiro, tu es le maton des coureurs, rien ne te sembles familier, tu n'as aucun élément supplémentaire dont tu ne nous aurais pas parlé ? Même le plus insignifiant.

\- Je t'assure que non. Ça ne m'évoque rien, j'y réfléchi depuis qu'on a tous les mots mais rien. Je suis désolée.

Il secoua la tête, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait galéré pendant des années, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ni douter. Soudain il la fit se raidir et poser son regard sur le mur de gauche, pensive et se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Tsuki ? Demanda Newt, ça ne va pas ?

\- Non… Ce n'est rien. La fatigue surement. Dit-elle simplement.

 ** _Tsukishiro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

 ** _Rien._** Fit-elle froidement avant de couper le lien.

Bien qu'étonné il ne fit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas que Newt soit au courant pour la télépathie alors il ne voulait pas l'alerter, mais couper aussi brusquement le lien l'avait étonné. Elle n'était pas aussi sèche habituellement. Pas avec lui. Il était inquiet. Que voulait-elle faire ?

\- Je vais aller me reposer, travailler non stop sur ses cartes m'a épuisée.

\- Surtout que tu n'es pas rétablie. Ajouta Hana en hochant la tête. Il te faut vraiment du repos ! Fit-elle en l'empoignant par les épaules pour la conduire vers l'infirmerie.

\- Je peux y aller toute seule tu sais ! Protesta la blanche.

\- Oui, mais je vais te faire un thé, ça t'aidera à mieux récupérer. Et vous aussi ! Dit-elle en pointant les deux coureurs du doigt. Allez, tout le monde au lit !

Les shinigami échangèrent un regard avant de la suivre, même si la douche les avait détendus ils étaient fatigués et il fallait bien admettre qu'ils ne tiendraient pas une minute face à un griffeur si ils ne se reposaient pas.

Une fois son thé avalé et bien callée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, Tsukishiro se tourna vers le mur en face d'elle en fermant les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était surement l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle ait pu avoir depuis son arrivée ici mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait trouvé en ces temps sombres. Elle devait le faire, pour tout le monde.

* * *

Tsukishiro s'agita dans son sommeil, elle rêvait. Tout était sombre autour d'elle, pourtant une horrible impression d'angoisse et de crainte lui prit à la gorge. Sa vision s'éclaircit un peu, elle voyait floue mais elle pouvait distinguer deux personnes lui maintenant les bras, des hommes, et elle était à genoux au sol. Elle sentait un liquide chaud couler de son front sur sa joue. Pourquoi était-elle blessée ? Elle secoua la tête et regarda en face d'elle, la vision un peu plus nette. Une femme d'environ 25 ans était assise sur une chaise, dans un très mauvais état. Elle était aux prises avec trois personnes, deux en chemise blanche et une en tenue noire, une tenue de style militaire. Les scientifiques semblaient lui poser des questions mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et ses lèvres restaientt closes. Surement à bout de patience le militaire commença à la frapper à chaque nouvelle question sans réponse. Elle n'en démordait pas.

Sa vision devint plus nette, elle put alors distinguer clairement les traits de la femme assise sur le siège. Comme elle avait put le sentir, elle avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine. Elle avait de court cheveux blancs dégradés et de beaux yeux bleus ciel. Celle-ci lui envoya un regard désolé et des larmes commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues, tout comme elle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Pourquoi ce regard désolé ? Et elle, pourquoi ces larmes ? Qui était cette jeune femme ?

Tant de questions, si peu de réponses… Mais elle sentait que cette personne était importante pour elle, qu'elle lui était précieuse. Pourquoi ? Elle senti la panique l'envahir en voyant le militaire pointer une arme sur la femme, elle se débâtit en hurlant, mais que disait-elle ? Elle n'entendait rien… Elle avait peur, pas pour elle, pour la jeune femme qui abordait à présent un sourire triste et de chaudes larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, elle voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse… Elle se débâtit plus férocement et les gardes renforcèrent leur prise sur elle, lui faisant atrocement mal aux bras. Soudain elle s'arrêta, la femme aux cheveux blancs lui parlait, aucun sons ne sortaient de sa bouche mais elle avait comprit ''désolée… Je…''

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Tsukishiro se redressa brusquement sur son lit, haletante et les joues couvertes de larmes. Un rêve… c'était si réel… Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait mal, son esprit, son cœur, avait mal. Elle retint difficilement un sanglot, pourquoi ? Cette femme était morte ? Qui était-ce ? Elle serra ses draps sur son cœur, elle avait mal.

Il lui fallu une demi-heure pour se calmer entièrement et reprendre contenance. Elle se leva doucement de son lit et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Elle avait mauvaise mine, pâle, les cheveux en désordre, leur blanc éclatant avait laissé place à un blanc bien terne. Elle soupira, elle devait se reprendre, il était hors de question que les blocards la voit comme ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge présente dans l'infirmerie, il était l'heure de diner.

D'un pas trainant elle rejoignit les autres blocards pour le diner, Poêle à frire fut ravit de la voir en forme et lui donna son repas.

\- Désolé, j'ai du faire ça vite. S'excusa-t-il. Soupe de tomate et biscuits, c'est maigre mais il faut faire attention.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça me suffit amplement et les temps sont dur, dur mais pas désespérés. Ne t'en fait pas.

\- J'espère Tsuki, j'espère.

La jeune femme acquiesça et fini de manger avant d'entamer une nouvelle nuit blanche. Durant son sommeil les bâtisseurs avaient comblés les trous laissés par les griffeurs à leur dernier passage. Elle retrouva finalement un Toru affaibli mais bien conscient, la tête entourée de bandages. Il lui expliqua qu'avec Newt ils avaient établis un plan de rotation pour que personne ne dorme au même endroit une nuit sur l'autre. Elle avait approuvé, c'était une bonne idée mais elle doutait que ça les sauve tous cette nuit, une personne allait être prise, elle n'en doutait pas, malheureusement.

Pour cette nuit là elle se retrouvait avec Ichigo, Toshiro et Newt, encore une fois.

\- Ça va mieux ? Chuchota le blanc à la jeune fille.

\- Oui. Dormir m'a beaucoup fait du bien.

Le jeune homme était septique, elle mentait et quelque chose la tracassait, il le parierait. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, il ne pouvait rien faire, si elle ne voulait pas lui en parler il n'arriverai pas à l'y obliger.

Le cri des griffeurs se fit entendre et le silence s'abattit sur les blocards, plus pesant que jamais. Tous s'étaient éloignés des fenêtres, regroupés contre les murs à opposé. La tension monta au fur et à mesure que les griffeurs approchaient. Soudain un bruit de craquement métallique contre du bois se fit entendre, les blocards frissonnèrent. Une ombre passa devant leur fenêtre et dans un grand fracas se fit entendre à l'étage du dessus. Des bruits de pas et des cris paniqués emplirent la bâtisse, tremblante sous le poids des griffeurs.

\- Dave ! Hurla une voix.

Tsukishiro esquissa un geste pour se lever et rejoindre les autres blocards mais fut retenue par Toshiro et Newt, qui secouèrent la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, coupable. Tous se sentaient coupables, coupables du soulagement ressentit quand était venue l'annonce qu'un des leurs avait été pris, les griffeurs avaient eut un des leurs, ils allaient repartir. Une soudaine explosion au niveau de la porte d'entrée retentie, faisant tomber la petite blanche au sol. Elle grimaça de douleur. Le griffeur avait traversé la ferme pour repartir, elle était dans un sale état, leur maison… Il fallait le faire, maintenant.

D'un geste rapide elle se dégagea de la prise des deux garçons et sortie en courant de la pièce, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Derrière elle elle entendit les garçons lui crier quelque chose mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, fixée sur son objectif. Elle traversa la ferme et sortit dans la pénombre du Bloc.

 **Tsukishiro ! Reviens !** Cria le capitaine dans son esprit.

Elle secoua la tête et coupa le lien entre eux, personne n'allait pouvoir la dévier de son but, personne.

La blanche repéra les griffeurs, ainsi que celui tenant Dave, vers la porte Ouest. Sans hésiter un instant elle se dirigea droit vers eux.

 **Tsuki ! Je t'en prie reviens, arrête ça !** S'exclama Hana.

En entendant sa voix la jeune fille ralentit avant de secouer la tête et d'accélérer à nouveau. Elle se plaça entre les griffeurs et la porte du labyrinthe. Les monstres de chair et d'acier hésitèrent. Elle n'attendit pas et se jeta sur celui qui tenait Dave. Dès lors trois griffeurs s'attaquèrent à elle. Elle riposta férocement avant de sentir ce qu'elle attendait depuis le départ, des piqures. La douleur était fulgurante, tellement qu'elle fini par tomber au sol, se recroquevillant sur elle-même en tentant de métriser ses spasmes. Les griffeurs s'enfuirent dans le labyrinthe sans demander leur reste.

\- Pardon, Dave… Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Les voix de Newt, Minho, Hana, Ichigo et Toshiro se firent entendre à proximité. Quand ils arrivèrent à son niveau elle était à peine consciente.

\- Idiote ! Hurla Newt, hors de lui alors que Toshiro la prenait dans ses bras.

Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre, elle se sentait mal, tout tournait autour d'elle, elle se sentait nauséeuse et sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Rapidement ils arrivèrent à la ferme et la déposèrent sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Gronda Toru. Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! Idiote !

\- Non… Je… vous ne comprenez pas…

\- Tais-toi ! Vociféra Minho, visiblement inquiet. Ne gaspille pas tes forces.

Elle ne dit rien, fermant les yeux une minute avant d'entendre Hana ordonner qu'on apporte du sérum. Une minute plus tard l'aiguille lui transperça le bras, mais ce n'était pas douloureux, au contraire. Le sérum lui faisait un bien fou, elle était si apaisée… Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre conscience dans quelques secondes, elle ne dit qu'une phrase avant de sombrer.

\- C'était voulu.


	23. Chapitre 22

Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Il faisait noir, humide et froid. Le néant semblait être à porté de main. Toute notion du temps avait disparue. Puis le vent se leva, du moins ça semblait être le cas. Tout devint plus violent, elle se fit emporter et des images déferlèrent douloureusement dans son esprit. Elle avait mal, si mal… Enfin, une voix.

\- Pardon Tsuki, pardon. Je suis tellement désolée… pardon Tsuki, je t'aime si fort… pardonne moi. Gémit la voix avec un sanglot.

Elle sentit la présence liée à la voix s'éloigner, elle tendit une main invisible. Elle voulait lui hurler de rester, de rester avec elle. Pour toujours.

\- Grande sœur ! Cria-t-elle en sombrant à nouveau.

Une nouvelle image, la dernière. Elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans, devant elle, la tenant par la main, un petit garçon du même âge aux cheveux immaculés. Qui ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il si familier ? Mais elle se sentait si apaisée, si heureuse… Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années, depuis son arrivée au Bloc. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois fut des yeux d'un superbe turquoise aquatique.

 _Toshiro_

* * *

\- Tsuki ? Tsuki tu m'entends ? Tonna une voix lointaine.

Elle ne voulait pas répondre, la douleur l'avait épuisée. Le simple geste d'ouvrir les yeux lui semblait impossible, elle ne voulait rien faire. Elle voulait sombrer à nouveau, fatiguée.

\- S'il te plait, réveille-toi…

Elle reconnu la voix d'Hana, douce et inquiète. Elle se rappela les derniers événements, le Bloc saccagé, la ferme en lambeaux, Dave, les griffeurs et puis la transformation, ses souvenirs… Elle l'avait fait, elle savait comment sortir d'ici, pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensés avant ? Ils avaient pourtant toutes les clés en main…

En ouvrant difficilement les yeux elle vit le visage flou d'Hana. Elle bâtit des paupières un moment pour retrouver une vision assez nette. Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage de son amie qui se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer.

\- Ho mon dieu ! Ho mon dieu ! J'ai eu si peur ! Tu vas bien !

\- Hana… tu me fais mal…

\- Pardon ! Fit-elle en s'écartant, non sans cesser de sourire.

Elle soupira et tenta de s'assoir sur son lit, dos au mur. Elle grimaça avant d'être aidé pas de puissants bras à sa gauche. En tournant les yeux elle tomba sur le visage fatigué de Toshiro. Elle détourna les yeux quand son regard croisa le siens, rougissante. Pourquoi ?

\- Merci…

Le blanc hocha doucement la tête et le trio vit entrer Toru, Newt, Minho et Ichigo. Tous semblaient soulagés de la voir réveillée.

\- Combien de temps… ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Trois jours. Soupira Newt.

\- Les griffeurs…

\- On emportés Zart, James et Alex. Expliqua Hana.

\- On a parcouru le labyrinthe une nuit avec les autres coureurs, fit Minho, histoire de trouver comment utiliser les mots qu'on a trouvé, mais rien. Tu as été complètement inconsciente, en as-tu seulement conscience ? Gronda-t-il en retenant sa colère.

\- C'était complètement idiot et irresponsable ! Vociféra Toru. On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner comme ça pendant des jours sur un coup de folie !

La jeune femme baisa la tête, il avait raison mais elle avait du le faire, elle ne regrettait pas, enfin si mais les réponses étaient maintenant là, c'était le principal.

\- Tsuki ? Demanda Hana en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Convoquez le conseil des matons, j'ai des choses à vous dire de toute urgence. Dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent Minho et Newt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu qui…Commença Toru, hésitant.

\- S'il vous plait, avant que j'oublie. C'est vraiment important. Insista-t-elle.

Bien qu'hésitant les trois dirigeant firent ce qui leur avait été demandé. Minho les suivit également, il était son second, il avait le droit de s'y trouver aussi. Ne restait plus qu'Ichigo et Toshiro. Le roux sentit une certaine tension entre les deux plus jeunes, il décida de s'éclipser, sentant qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls. Après son départ il eut un moment de silence.

\- Tu… tu es resté ici pendant tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

\- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ton odeur, elle est partout ici… Merci, merci beaucoup.

\- Je n'en dirais pas autant. Tu n'as pas idée de la frayeur que tu nous as faite, que tu _m'as_ faite.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- C'était idiot, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le siège qu'utilisait Hana auparavant.

\- Je devais le faire, il le fallait.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais vu ton état, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y rester ! Je peux te dire que si tu étais morte je t'aurais fait passer un sale quart d'heure dans l'autre monde. _Pour ne pas dire à Soul Society._ Pensa-t-il. Ça t'a été utile au moins ?

\- Oui. Assez en tout cas.

\- Tu as trouvé comment… comment sortir d'ici ?

\- Peut-être… Mais c'est pire que ce que j'aurai imaginé… Toi et Ichigo devez participer à la réunion aussi, c'est important.

\- D'accord…

\- Toshiro, le labyrinthe, il est insoluble. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment surprenant, on en est tous arrivés à le penser.

\- Oui… Mais les créateurs ne sont pas idiot, ils ont quand même prévus une sortie. Ce… ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, pas du tout, mais…

\- Mais la sortie existe.

\- Oui.

Il eut un court silence avant que Newt n'entre dans la pièce. Mettant ainsi définitivement fin à leur conversation.

\- Tsuki, tout est près.

\- Merci.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pour récupérer des souvenirs ?

\- Oui. Avec eux, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Newt, Toshiro, toute cette histoire n'est qu'on test, une épreuve.

\- Une épreuve ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

Le jeune capitaine se souvint soudainement des plaques sur les murs du labyrinthe, elles parlaient bien d'expérience non ? Ça s'accordait bien avec les mots de la jeune fille.

\- Ils éliminent les plus faibles et sélectionnent les meilleurs. Ils nous envoient toujours des variables, de plus en plus, pour nous inciter à abandonner. Ils nous testent. Votre arrivée à Ichigo et toi, fit-elle en regardant le blanc, le soleil qui disparait, les portes qui ne se referment pas… Maintenant c'est l'heure du dernier test, l'évasion.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Il faut tout raconter aux autres, allons y. Fit Newt, les sourcils froncés.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Tsukishiro se trouva debout devant les autres matons, non loin de Toru et Newt. Elle avait catégoriquement refusée de s'assoir, certes elle était faible mais pour tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, elle ne pouvait le faire tranquillement assise. En face d'elle deux sièges étaient vide, triste rappel de la disparition de Gally et Zart.

\- Tsukishiro ? Hésita Hana.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- C'est assez long alors je vous passerai les détails. Mais je vais essayer de vous expliquer un maximum ce que j'ai pu voir et surtout ce qui va nous aider. Pendant la transformation un certain nombre de choses me sont revenues, quelques unes restes assez claires pour que je puisse vous en parler, les autres commencent déjà à s'estomper. Mais j'ai fait en sorte de me souvenir du plus important, ce qui nous amène à ce que je vais vous dire maintenant. Les Créateurs nous testent, le labyrinthe n'a jamais été fait pour qu'on s'en échappe. Ils nous sélectionnent, ils ne veulent que les meilleurs, les survivants. Ils en on besoin pour quelque chose de précis mais j'ignore quoi.

Elle fit une pose, remettant ses idées en place.

\- Tous autant que nous sommes, avons été sélectionnés depuis l'enfance, tous ou presque. Deux d'entre nous font exception.

\- Qui ? Coupa Toru, curieux.

\- Peu importe, ce n'est pas le plus important, ça ne changerai rien de le savoir. Pour reprendre, je ne sais pas comment ces tests ont été effectués, ni pourquoi. Mais je sais que le monde extérieur a été bouleversé, je ne sais pas quoi mais ça a tout changé. Je sais que les Créateurs nous on prit à nos familles, nos parents et d'après ce que j'ai vu ils semblaient le faire pour une bonne raison. Ils ont jugé qu'on était différents des autres, plus intelligents… Je crois, c'est très flou.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau pour se masser les tempes, prise d'un affreux mal de tête. Ils ne la blâmaient pas, elle venait tout juste de subir la transformation après tout.

\- Après notre enlèvement on a fait parti d'écoles particulières, on a vécu normalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient les moyens de créer le Labyrinthe. Ils nous on donnés des surnoms particulier : Newt pour Isaac Newton, Hana pour Hana Meizel…

\- Nos noms… ne sont pas les vrais ?! S'exclama Newt.

Les deux shinigami s'entreregardèrent, eux étaient certains que leurs nom étaient les bons, ils connaissaient même leur nom de famille. Pourquoi leurs noms n'avaient pas été changé ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on s'en souvienne un jour. Soupira la blanche. Mon propre nom est une référence, à Tsukiyomi, le dieu lunaire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu t'entends au moins ? Protesta Poêle-à-frire. Tu dis qu'on est de pauvres orphelins élevés par des scientifiques ?

\- Oui. Avoua-t-elle. Je n'y peux rien. On est dans le même bateau tu sais.

\- C'est vrai… excuse moi… Fit le cuisiner d'un air penaud.

\- On est intelligent et ils nous testent, analysent nos fait et gestes. Ils nous observent et se séparent de ceux qui baissent les bras. Ils grades ceux qui représentent un intérêt pour eux, ceux qui peuvent survivre. Pourquoi y a-t-il des scaralames partout à votre avis ?

\- Je dois bien avouer que j'ai du mal à y croire, fit Winston, même si ça vient de toi patronne.

\- Pourquoi j'inventerai ça ? Soupira-t-elle. A moins que tu es une meilleure explication ?

\- Tsuki, coupa Toru, continue s'il-te-plait. Pourquoi es-tu la seule à te souvenir de ça ? J'ai subit la transformation et pourtant je n'ai rien vu de tout cela.

\- Je vais y venir. Il faut savoir que les Créateurs ont trouvé un moyen d'effacer notre mémoire, en ce qui concerne notre enfance et notre entrée dans le labyrinthe. Ensuite ils nous on envoyés un par un.

\- Une seconde, interrompit Minho, Tsuki, tu es la première à être arrivée au Bloc, logiquement on devrait se souvenir de tout ça plus que toi !

La jeune fille grimaça au brouhaha qui s'était levé à l'annonce qu'elle avait été la première à arriver au Bloc. Elle agita les mains pour les faire taire et reprit.

\- Je ne le sais pas plus que toi. Fit-elle froidement. Tout ce dont je suis certaine c'est qu'ils nous on testé pour voir comment on réagirait à leur variables, face à un problème insoluble… Mais aussi pour voir si on arriverai à s'entendre et créer une communauté. Ils nous on donnés des moyens de le faire et nous on mit face au plus vieux des problèmes le labyrinthe. Tout ça pour nous pousser à chercher une solution, pour nous pousser à chercher et augmenter notre frustration de ne pas réussir. Ce que je vous dis, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de solution.

Une nouvelle vague d'exclamations et de questions emplit la salle, vague qu'elle réussit rapidement à calmer.

\- Voyez, votre réaction montre que j'ai raison. Des gens normaux auraient paniqués et se seraient effondrés. Mais on est différents, l'idée d'un problème insoluble nous parait absurde. C'est pour ça qu'on a continué, encore et encore. Les murs, les portes, les griffeurs, la Falaise… tous sont des éléments du test. On a été manipulés ! Gronda-t-elle en tentant de ravaler sa colère. Tout est fait pour nous rendre dingue, ils nous on fait suer sang et eau à chercher une solution qui n'existait pas, c'est pareil avec les murs qui cessent de bouger, le ciel gris et tout ce qui s'en suit. Tout ça est fait pour étudier nos réactions, tout est fait pour mettre notre volonté à l'épreuve. Ils veulent voir si on fini par s'entretuer…

Poêle-à-frire se leva, abasourdit.

\- Et les morts ? ça fait parti de leur fichu test aussi ?

La jeune fille tressaillie, elle se sentait terriblement coupable, certes elle en savait plus qu'eux mais elle ne leur avait pas encore avoué le pire… Ils avaient tous tellement perdu…

\- Oui, malheureusement. Les griffeurs n'emportent qu'une personne à la fois car il faut bien des survivants à la fin. Seuls les plus forts survivent. Les meilleurs seront les seuls à sortir d'ici.

Poêle-à-frire donna un grand coup de pied dans sa chaise.

\- Alors parle-nous de ton plan d'évasion !

\- Ne lève pas la voix sur moi comme ça. Menaça-t-elle d'un regard furieux. Je n'y suis pour rien, ne déverse pas ta colère sur n'importe qui. Attend de le faire sur les bonnes personnes !

Le cuisinier se rasseya en se tassant sur lui-même, peu fier de s'en être prit à elle et surtout si injustement. Il marmonna quelques excuses, toujours effrayé par la présence de la jeune fille, elle pouvait être très effrayante parfois. La blanche, quant à elle, hocha la tête et reprit.

\- Ça ne va pas vous plaire. Prévint-elle. Mais je vous assure que c'est la seule et unique solution. Pour que les meilleurs survirent les créateurs veulent qu'on mérite notre place. Le code, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été dissimulé dans les mouvements des murs. Je peux vous l'affirmer, j'étais là quand ils l'on fait.


	24. Chapitre 23

Attention: Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait peur de leur réaction. Newt fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tsuki ?

\- Je… J'ai toujours fait partie des épreuves du labyrinthe. Je… je suis différente de vous, pour plusieurs raisons… Mais…

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, elle avait peur, terriblement peur, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis pense qu'elle les avait trompés, trahis… Elle ne voulait pas perdre leur confiance.

\- Je… J'ai aidé à concevoir le labyrinthe, en fait ils l'on construit à partir de tests fait sur moi, entre autre…

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Protesta Newt. Tsuki, tu ne dois pas avoir plus de 14 ans. Comment pourrais-tu avoir aidé à créer le labyrinthe ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi à proprement parlé… J'ai aidé… il n'y avait pas que moi d'ailleurs… Il y avait aussi…

\- Moi. Interrompit Hana.

Les autres matons la regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Tu… tu savais ? Demanda Newt.

\- Je l'ai deviné. Tsuki et moi avons un don particulier, un don qui aurait put faire de nous les candidates idéales pour créer le labyrinthe. On est télépathes. On parle par la pensée.

Il eut un grand silence et la blanche reprit.

\- On était obligées de le faire, j'en suis certaine. Pour Hana je ne sais pas mais moi… J'avais une sœur ainée. Elle travaillait pour les créateurs, je ne sais pas si elle y était obligée mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle le faisait pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Était ? Souligna le blanc.

\- Ils l'on tuée, ils ont assassinés ma sœur sous mes yeux ! Elle voulait me protéger et ils l'on tuée ! Hurla-t-elle alors que des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, provoquant un grand silence stupéfait de la part des matons. Elle m'avait donné les plans du labyrinthe, elle savait qu'ils allaient m'y envoyer, à terme, elle s'en était doutée, elle m'a donné la solution. Ils l'on tuée pour ça et une fois fait ils m'ont jetée dans le labyrinthe…

Elle tremblait à la fois de rage et de tristesse. Elle haïssait les créateurs. Elle essuya d'un coup rageur ses larmes et reprit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi Hana… Mais je sais qu'on est différentes et c'est la raison principale pour laquelle on se trouve dans le labyrinthe et pas seulement nous, Ichigo, Toshiro, vous aussi. Ils cherchaient des gens différents pour approfondir, élargir, leurs recherches. Mais je ne vous ai pas vu à proprement parlé, je n'ai vu de vous que des photos sur des écrans. Peut-être n'étiez vous pas initialement prévu pour le labyrinthe ? Je ne sais pas… Mais le fait est qu'on est tous là aujourd'hui. Maintenant les Créateurs sont passés à la vitesse supérieure, il est le temps de l'épreuve finale. Je pense que la transformation était nécessaire pour pouvoir mettre les points sur les i. Ma sœur m'a donné la réponse à ce problème géant au prix de sa vie, je me dois d'en faire bon usage. Je pense qu'au fond je l'ai toujours su, depuis ce petit papier que j'avais sur moi en arrivant. Venant sans doute de ma sœur. Il est temps de passer à l'attaque. Mais je comprendrais que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance, et je suis désolée de t'impliquer là dedans Hana…

\- Je l'étais de toute façon.

Newt se leva calmement et se tourna vers les autres matons.

\- Les créateurs sont des tocards qui nous on fait vivre l'enfer, en aucun cas ce n'est votre faute, Tsuki, Hana. Les créateurs vont payer. Tsuki, ils ont même été injustes et horribles avec toi, ils ont tué ta seule famille sous tes yeux, c'est monstrueux, en aucun cas on ne te considère comme coupable. Tu n'y es pour rien. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

Les autres matons hochèrent rapidement la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Toshiro, Ichigo, Minho et Toru sourirent. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de leur en vouloir, elles n'étaient que des victimes de plus, sans compter que les Créateurs les avaient utilisées et trahies. Minho reprit.

\- Tsuki, parle-nous du plan que ta sœur t'a donné pour nous sauver la vie.

La jeune fille eut encore quelques larmes, mais de soulagement cette fois. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré depuis son arrivée au Bloc, mais maintenant elle était soulagée, pleurer faisait parfois beaucoup de bien, même si elle ne l'avouerai jamais. Elle aimait ses amis, sa famille, en somme, les blocards.

\- Merci, merci pour tout. Soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

Hana les remercia aussi, soulagée d'avoir avoué ce lien particulier qui l'unissait à Tsukishiro.

\- Alors, commença la blanche en inspirant profondément, il y a un poste informatique dans un endroit qu'on n'a pas encore visité. Le code ouvrira une porte qui nous permettra de sortir du labyrinthe. Il va aussi désactiver les griffeurs.

\- Un endroit qu'on n'a pas visité ? Répéta Minho. Tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'on a fouillé le labyrinthe de fond en comble.

\- Je sais oui, mais c'est tellement improbable… C'est du suicide, vraiment. Tous les griffeurs vont nous tomber dessus. Ils voulaient être sûr que les survivants seront peu nombreux.

\- Tsuki, accouche. Demanda Newt, à bout.

\- Dans le trou des griffeurs.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence. Puis sa crier gare Toru se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba durement au sol. Il fit deux pas en avant vers la blanche qui recula instinctivement.

\- Tsuki, soit tu es complètement cinglée, soit tu es vraiment idiote, soit suicidaire. Pourtant je sais bien que tu n'es pas stupide, mais suicidaire je me pose la question ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Alors même que tu es celle qui connait le plus le danger que représente les griffeurs ? Déjà un nous pose problème, mais là tu veux carrément qu'on aille tous se faire tuer en se jetant dans la gueule des griffeurs ! Et si ça se trouve tu es du côté de ta sœur et veux tous nous tuer pour faire partie des survivants !

\- C'est faux ! Je donnerai ma vie pour les blocards ! Ma sœur est morte pour m'avoir révélé comment sortir d'ici ! Tu n'as pas le droit de douter d'elle ! Je suis certaine que c'est la seule et unique solution ! Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de ça, ni de moi ! J'ai toujours été fidèle au Bloc, à vous tous ! Comment oses-tu supposer que je veuille votre mort ?! C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite ! Comment peux-tu douter de moi comme ça… ?

\- Toru, elle a raison. Intervint Minho, au plus grand soulagement de Tsukishiro. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, c'est complètement idiot. Tsuki est une de nos fondatrices et plus anciennes amies, jamais elle ne nous a tourné le dos ou ne nous a trahis. Tu ne peux pas dire que toute la dévotion et la volonté qu'elle à mit dans ses actions étaient fausses, ce serait un énorme mensonge. Tsuki n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais autant que moi ! Elle en a bavé pendant trois jours pour nous apporter des réponses, une solution, c'est fait exprès ça aussi ?

Une vague d'approbation s'éleva dans l'assemblé alors que Toru restait muet. La petite blanche remercia Minho et ses compagnons avant de reprendre.

\- Toru, j'ai fait ça pour trouver une solution, certes c'est loin d'être la meilleure mais c'est la seule que mes souvenirs puissent nous fournir.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… vous ne comprenez pas… Fit Toru en tremblant de rage. On ne peut pas rentrer chez nous ! J'ai vu à quoi ressemblait la vie là-bas, on ne peut pas y retourner !

\- Alors c'est pour ça. Soupira Newt. Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Toru écarquilla les yeux et releva faiblement sa chaise pour finalement se laisser tomber dessus. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et fondit en larmes. Ichigo et Toshiro se regardèrent avec surprise, jamais ils n'auraient pensés que le chef se laisserai aller de la sorte. ''La transformation change les gens, ils ne sont plus jamais les même.'' Se rappelèrent-ils. Hana passa doucement une main rassurante sur le dos du jeune homme. Tsuki voulu s'avancer mais l'ainé l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

\- Je suis désolé Tsuki… Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé…

Elle secoua la tête, indiquant ainsi qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, tout le monde s'énervait vite avec ce qui se passait en ce moment. Elle leur avait révélé quelque chose de terrible et difficile à encaisser, tant pour elle que pour les autres. Tout le monde était susceptible de craquer à un moment donné, il valait mieux maintenant que pendant le combat qui les attendait.

\- C'est moi… Reprit Toru d'une voix faible. C'est moi qui ai brulé les cartes. J'ai tout mis en scène, je me suis même volontairement cogné la tête contre la table. Je vous ai menti ! J'ai tout brulé, pardon !

Les matons se regardèrent en état de choc, Toru était à l'origine de tout ça ? Pourquoi ? Tsuki avait la réponse, il s'était souvenu de quelque chose de terrible et avait maintenant peur de partir du Bloc. Elle aussi avait eu le sentiment qu'il était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible au monde extérieur, mais contrairement à Toru, elle ne savait pas quoi.

\- Heureusement qu'on avait caché les vraies alors. Fit tranquillement Minho. Merci de nous avoir dit de les cacher après ta transformation.

\- Toru, demanda doucement Newt, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Ichigo s'étonna du calme des deux blocards, confus il se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux blancs.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, on a les plans et on les a déchiffrés, ça n'a plus d'importance. Expliqua-t-il.

Le roux hocha la tête, c'était logique. Il était vrai que la période n'était pas propice à créer des tensions supplémentaires dans le groupe, il ne fallait pas se diviser maintenant, surtout pas.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, gémit Toru, on ne peut pas rentrer. C'était horrible. Une terre brulée, une épidémie, une maladie nommée Braise. C'est pire que ce qu'on vit ici.

\- Mais si on reste on va tous mourir ! S'exclama Minho. C'est vraiment pire qu'ici ?

Toru le regarda un moment et baissa la tête. De leur côté Ichigo et Toshiro tentaient de retenir leur surprise, ils étaient certains que leur chez eux n'était pas comme le décrivait Toru, il n'y avait pas de terre brulée ni d'épidémie, pas de maladie Braise. Il était impossible qu'ils soient restés aussi longtemps loin du seireitei sans que celui-ci ne leur fasse un signe ou qu'il ne les retrouve, c'était totalement impossible, surtout avec leur technologie.

Une réalisation frappa le jeune capitaine, la situation était bien plus compliquée que ça, ils étaient surement tombés dans un monde parallèle, ou un autre monde tout court d'ailleurs. Il était fort possible que leur mission d'origine ait porté sur une brèche spatio-temporelle, il était le capitaine d'une division formée pour les enquêtes et les stratégies militaires, forcément qu'on l'y avait envoyé. Mais pourquoi Ichigo aussi ? Étrange… Les questions étaient encore plus nombreuses maintenant et quelques chose l'inquiétait plus particulièrement. Si ils étaient dans un autre monde, pourquoi Tsukishiro lui semblait si familière ? Elle était ici depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux, elle ne pouvait être à l'origine de la brèche à Soul Society et il était presque certain de ne pas l'avoir vue au Seireitei, alors pourquoi ? Il leur manquait tellement de réponses…

Toru soupira et hocha la tête à la question de Minho. Oui, c'était bien pire qu'ici.

\- Peut-être, mais on ne peut plus rester ici, je préfère tenter ma chance et combattre pour notre survie, quitte à mourir autant que ce soit en me battant. Assura Minho en croisant les bras. Je suis totalement avec Tsuki, ma loyauté envers elle n'a jamais été entachée de toute façon, je lui fais totalement confiance.

\- Minho… Sourit la blanche, rassurée et flattée par les mots de son second et ami.

Les mots de Minho furent plus qu'approuvé par la plupart des matons, Tsuki était l'une des leurs depuis le début après tout, un membre important de leur grande famille. Toru soupira et se leva.

\- Faites ce qui vous chante, on est foutus dans tous les cas. Fit-il en quittant la pièce.

Il eut un court silence avant que Newt ne reprenne.

\- La transformation l'a tellement changé… Il a dû voir des choses affreuses. Et la Braise dont il a parlé ?

\- Peu importe, pour le moment on a autre chose à penser, je préfère ça à mourir ici. Déclara Minho. Une fois qu'on sera dehors il sera temps de s'occuper des Créateurs. On n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'ils nous ont préparé, il faut aller au trou des griffeurs, et tant pis si il y a des morts.

Poêle-à-frire renifla à ces mots.

\- Vous me rendez complètement dingue, cette idée d'aller dans le trou des griffeurs… c'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. Autant nous pendre tout de suite, ce sera vite réglé.

\- Écoutez, soupira Tsukishiro, je suis prête à aller moi-même dans le trou des griffeurs. Je sais que j'ai à mes côtés des gens courageux près à me soutenir, tout ce qu'il me faut c'est du temps pour activer le code une fois à l'intérieur. Une fois cela fait les griffeurs seront désactivés, on pourra sortir par leur entrée et on se retrouvera enfin face aux Créateurs.

\- Et comment vas-tu repousser les griffeurs ? Soupira Newt. Si on y arrive on sera tous piqués. Et puis les griffeurs vont nous attendre, avec tous les scaralames ils sauront forcément quand on se mettra en marche.

\- Pour être honnête je ne pense pas qu'ils vont nous piquer. La transformation c'est une des variables. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que les Créateurs n'ont aucun intérêt à tous nous tuer, l'épreuve doit être dure mais pas irréalisable.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, néanmoins avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Les griffeurs sont programmés pour tuer une personne par jour, si un se sacrifie ça suffirai à nous donner le temps d'aller jusqu'au trou ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- C'est possible mais il ne faut pas se fier qu'à ça. Il faut être très prudent. Assura son ami aux cheveux neige.

\- Non mais vous vous entendez ? Gronda Winston.

\- Bien sur que c'est dur, fit doucement Tsukishiro, mais…

\- Attends, ton idée c'est d'envoyer un pauvre tocard faire l'appât à griffeurs pour nous laisser le temps de filer ? Tsuki, je ne te croyais pas aussi…

\- Ne t'emporte pas. Fit-elle avec un ton d'avertissement. On ne va pas envoyer n'importe quel tocard.

\- Mais bien sur, rit-il amèrement, j'ai hâte de savoir qui tu vas envoyer tiens, histoire de voir contre qui tu es assez en colère pour aller le faire froidement tuer.

\- Mais c'est évident mon cher Winston, railla-t-elle, ce sera moi.


	25. Chapitre 24

Labyrinthe et Bleach appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

La déclaration de Tsukishiro lança un concert de protestation. La jeune femme restait imperturbable, bien décidée. A côté de l'endroit où se trouvait précédemment Toru, Hana semblait plus inquiète qu'en colère, bien qu'un froncement de sourcil prononcé se peignait sur son visage. Newt se leva et tira les deux shinigamis vers l'extérieur de la salle.

\- Dehors vous deux.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ichigo.

\- Si Tsuki n'avait pas insisté vous ne seriez même pas là pour commencer, mais maintenant c'est un problème entre matons.

Les deux shinigamis se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête, Newt avait raison, ils devaient attendre maintenant. Avant qu'ils ne partent Newt leur demanda de l'attendre à la Boite, apparemment il avait encore deux trois choses à leur dire. Avant que le blond ne ferme la porte derrière eux Toshiro s'adressa à Newt.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je suis persuadé que Tsukishiro a raison, c'est la seule solution.

\- Surement oui, Tsuki ne fait jamais rien sans y avoir murement réfléchi, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, je lui fais confiance. Maintenant il faut que tout le monde se mettent d'accord sur son plan. Si toute fois ça passe, il faudra partir à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Pour éviter un maximum de griffeur présent dans leur repaire. Fit le blanc.

\- Tout à fait.

Le blond ferma la porte et les shinigami se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la Boite. En chemin le blanc senti la présence de la maton des coureurs dans son esprit.

 **Toshiro. Je voudrai que l'on se retrouve au terminal après le conseil, j'ai encore quelque chose à dire, mais à toi seulement.**

Il hésita, que pouvait-elle bien lui dire de si important ?

 **Entendu.**

 **Merci.**

Elle disparu.

Le jeune capitaine soupira et ils s'assirent sur un banc à proximité de la Boite. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Toru, au sujet de la Terre Brulée, sur la Braise. Tout ceci était peu engageant… Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, en plus des griffeurs le Bloc stagnait et la peur, la frustration, la colère… Tout ceci, sur le long terme, allait les détruire, tous.

\- Toshiro… Commença le roux.

\- Hum ?

\- Cette histoire de Terre Brulée, d'épidémie, de maladie nommée ''Braise''…

\- Alors tu as compris…

\- Bien sur que oui, je ne suis pas stupide ! Protesta-t-il.

Le blanc lui envoya un regard en coin avec un petit sourire amusé, ce qui eu effet de faire grogner le roux qui gonfla les joues, vexé.

\- Je pense qu'on a atterri dans un autre monde. Peut être que la mission confiée par le sotaicho avait un rapport avec une brèche dimensionnelle. Ce n'est pas impossible. Si ce n'était pas le cas Soul Society nous aurait forcément retrouvés. Mais un monde comme celui là ne nait pas en trois ans et encore moins en quelques semaines. On n'est pas dans notre monde, loin de là.

\- On est dans la merdre.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

\- Peut-être plus poliment. Commenta le lycéen.

\- Peut-être. Admit le blanc avec un sourire. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Tsukishiro me semble vraiment familière mais je suis aussi certain de ne pas l'avoir vue à Soul Society.

\- Vraiment ? En y repensant ça ne m'évoque rien non plus.

\- Tsukishiro… elle est spéciale, je ne sais pas exactement en quoi mais…

\- Il y a quelque chose. Termina le roux.

\- Oui, c'est certain.

Il eut un court silence avant que le shinigami suppléant ne pousse un long soupir.

\- On a vraiment la poisse. Qu'elle plaie.

\- Hum… Oui, surement. Mais c'est trop tard pour se lamenter. Il faut agir maintenant, on aura surement des réponses en sortant d'ici.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Je pense que ce sera un carnage, toute cette histoire.

\- Ça l'est déjà. Mais le plan de Tsukishiro est le seul valable. Il y a deux options, soit une seule personne mourra, soit ce sera bien plus violent que ça et à ce sujet les créateurs ont tout pouvoir.

Le roux poussa un nouveau soupir, ce à quoi acquiesça le plus jeune, en apparence.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard le duo vit Newt se diriger vers eux.

\- Alors ? S'enquit le roux.

\- Tsuki est folle, vous les savez n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes vraiment près à la suivre ?

\- Tu es entrain de nous dire qu'ils ont accepté ? S'étonna le capitaine.

\- Oui. Tous. Ils ont tous bien vu ce qui arrivait maintenant que les portes ne se refermaient plus. Il fallait tenter quelque chose. Maintenant il faut convaincre les autres blocards.

Les deux shinigamis n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient que ce serait plus difficile encore que de dissuader les matons.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont nous suivre ? Hésita Ichigo.

\- Pas tous, c'est évident. On n'y peut rien, il faut qu'un maximum avancent.

\- Qu'en est-il de Toru ? Voulu savoir le capitaine.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Newt, il a plus peur de rentrer chez lui que d'affronter des griffeurs. Mais je vais asseyez un maximum de le convaincre.

\- Bonne chance. Fit le roux.

\- Ouais, je vais en avoir besoin.

Dans le bloc des voix s'élevèrent, de toute évidence les matons avaient commencés à tenter de convaincre leurs compagnons. Au vu des différents tons entendus les avis étaient divers et mitigés. Mai la plupart semblaient partant.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Demanda le roux.

\- Déjà une liste de ceux qui partent et ceux qui restent. Ensuite on va s'équiper, provisions, armes et tout le matériel nécessaire. Après il sera temps de partir. On laissera Tsuki et Hana se charger du code, ce que je veux c'est que vous les protégiez, elles vont devoir se concentrer sur le code et pas sur les griffeurs autour, je sais que vous êtes fort et courageux. S'il vous plait, protéger les.

\- Bien entendu, c'était bien notre intention de toute façon. Fit le blanc en croisant les bras.

Newt eut un regard amusé puis sourit.

\- Merci les gars. Vous savez, aussi fortes soient-elles, elles sont et resterons nos princesses, même si Tsuki menace qui que ce soit qui dit ça d'elle. Merci. Tsuki est très sur la défensive pour ce soir, elle n'a pas hésité à nous dire que l'inconnue résidait dans le fait qu'un seul mort suffise à nous ouvrir la voie.

\- C'est normal, qui sait ce que les Créateurs peuvent faire ? Soupira le capitaine.

Le blond secoua la tête, ils auraient leur réponse ce soir de toute façon. Le jeune homme salua finalement les deux nouveaux avant d'aller préparer le nécessaire pour leur voyage.

\- Je dois voir Tsukishiro, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

\- Ça marche, je vais aller voir Hana, elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour Tsukishiro.

Le jeune capitaine hocha la tête et parti vers le terminal. Il parcouru la forêt un moment avant de trouver la blanche tranquillement assise sur une branche d'arbre, observant la porte Est à travers le feuillage. Souplement il monta à sa rencontre.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle pensivement.

Elle hésitait, elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et détourna le regard quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, rougissante. Lui, attendait patiemment, si il la brusquait elle ne lui dirait rien.

\- Je… Je t'ai vu… pendant la transformation. Je suis certaine que c'était toi… Tu étais devant moi, on devait avoir entre trois et quatre ans… Au début j'hésitais mais j'ai vu tes yeux, je savais que c'était toi. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'étais familier, d'ailleurs tu m'as dit la même chose, j'ai l'impression que ça se confirme.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle semblait perdue, complètement perdue, d'ailleurs il était confus également mais aussi très surpris. Elle ne venait pas de Soul Society, il en était certain, alors ça voudrait dire qu'ils s'étaient connus avant, quand il était vivant. C'était il y a si longtemps… Il savait qu'elle avait une pression spirituelle particulière mais cela aurait-il suffit à la maintenir jeune en arrivant dans un nouveau monde ? Dans ce cas sa sœur aussi devait avoir un reiatsu puissant. Ça pouvait être ça, tout comme elle aurait put tomber dans une faille spatio-temporelle et vivre ici comme une personne normale, soit, et c'est ce qu'il n'espérait pas pour elle, elle était morte et son âme s'était perdue dans l'espace entre les mondes pour atterrir ici et lui donner un corps humain. Mais et sa sœur ? Était-ce seulement sa sœur biologique ? Ça il ne le serait probablement jamais. Mais si toute fois elle était sa sœur biologique alors leurs âmes auraient voyagé ensemble, c'était du jamais vu.

\- Je… Je tenais à t'en parler. Fit-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Pour être honnête… je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, mais je te remercie. Dit-il doucement. Ce que tu me dis ne fait que confirmer ce qu'on a toujours ressentit tous les deux… Je me demande vraiment quel lien on avait… J'ai presque envie de me faire piquer aussi tiens. Soupira-t-il.

\- Surtout pas ! J'ai cru mourir vingt fois quand j'ai vécu la transformation et on a besoin de tout le monde pour ce soir !

\- Je plaisantais. S'amusa-t-il. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir qui on était l'un pour l'autre, par curiosité j'imagine.

\- Je comprends, moi aussi. Acquiesça-t-elle. Ne pas savoir est une vraie torture.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, elle avait entièrement raison, ne pas savoir était très frustrant, surtout quand on avait l'impression que la réponse n'était pas loin.

Les deux blancs restèrent silencieux un moment, les yeux rivés sur le Bloc.

\- J'ai peur. Admit Tsukishiro dans un murmure.

Bien qu'un peu surpris de cet aveu inattendu le jeune homme se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Et c'est normal, si ce n'était pas le cas je me ferai du souci sur ta santé mentale.

\- Hey ! Protesta-t-elle.

\- Tsukishiro, commença-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne, c'est normal d'avoir peur, surtout en ce moment. Ça veut simplement dire que tu es humaine. Dans les circonstances actuelles le peur, la crainte, le stresse, la tension, tout ça est normal et si tu sais contrôler ces sentiments alors tu sauras aller de l'avant. Tu sais parfaitement faire preuve de sang froid, plus que certaines personnes plus âgées. Ça ira. Je sais que tu es inquiète pour les blocards, surtout qu'on ne sait pas combien vont survivre à tout ça, mais ils comptent sur toi pour continuer, pour guider ceux qui survivront.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, autant avec les coureurs s'était facile mais là… on parle d'au moins de la moitié des blocards…

\- Moi je crois en toi, tu en as toutes les capacités, ça ne fait aucun doute.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment avant de sourire doucement en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux du blanc.

\- Merci… Merci beaucoup Toshiro.

Celui-ci eut un fin sourire et posa un regard doux sur elle. Il sentait le besoin de la protéger, certes ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire mais il le voulait. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne saurait le dire. Cependant depuis leur première rencontre il avait été attiré, intrigué, par cette jeune fille mystérieuse, au physique étonnement proche du sien et au fort caractère. Habituellement il n'aimait pas le contact avec les autres, encore moins le contact physique, pourtant la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, il trouvait cette chaleur agréablement douce et réconfortante.

Du coin de l'œil il observa la jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Ses jambes fines et pâles pendaient dans le vide, ses bras minces la maintenait en équilibre sur la branche sur laquelle ils étaient assis, posés de chaque côté d'elle. Son corps délicat l'étonnait encore, comment pouvait-elle sembler si frêle alors qu'elle était en fait si forte et endurante ? Il secoua la tête, malgré les difficultés qu'elle avait vécues dans le labyrinthe elle avait su rester belle et délicate. Ses longs cheveux doucement ondulés tombaient gracieusement dans son dos, deux mèches et une frange inégale encadraient son visage fin et harmonieux. Et puis ses yeux, bien qu'étonnants, étaient superbes, brillants malgré la luminosité réduite du Bloc.

Le capitaine secoua à nouveau la tête en rougissant, gêné d'avoir de telles pensées sur son…''amie'' ? Mais dire qu'elle était jolie n'était preuve d'arrière pensée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant un poids sur son épaule. Épuisée Tsukishiro était tombée endormie sur lui. Bien qu'étonné il ne bougea pas, il était vrai qu'elle avait fini la transformation seulement quelques heures auparavant et que ses blessures n'étaient pas refermées. Elle avait atteint ses limites et il valait mieux pour elle de se reposer maintenant pour affronter la nuit qui allait suivre. Ils restèrent dans cette position environ une demi-heure, quarante minutes au plus. Toshiro avait pu entendre et voir que le Bloc s'agitait en préparation de leur évasion, il aurait voulu aider mais pour le moment le plus important était Tsukishiro. Elle serait l'un de leurs guides, elle devait reprendre des forces.

Le blanc fini par sentir la jeune fille bouger pour finalement se réveiller. Il la vit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se redresser doucement. Elle passa une main dans sa frange et regarda autour d'elle. Quand son regard croisa celui amusé du jeune homme elle cligna des yeux avant de rougir furieusement en détournant le regard.

\- Tsukishiro…

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et fut happée par les superbes yeux turquoise du jeune capitaine. Elle était comme hypnotisée, incapable de détourner les yeux, engloutie par les profondeurs océanes. Sans s'en rendre compte le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, leur lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres quand des éclats de voix les fit reprendre leurs esprits. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, rougissant au possible.

\- Tsukishiro ! Toshiro ! S'exclama Ichigo en arrivant dans leur champs de vision.

\- Enfin on vous trouve ! Sourit Hana.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda la petite blanche, alerte.

\- On vous cherche depuis un moment, il y a encore des détails à régler mais on a réussi à convaincre la plupart des blocards, même Toru et Poêle-à-frire sont d'accord pour partir. En ce moment même il s'occupe des provisions, Clint et Jeff sont entrain de faire des sacs de soin avec du sérum aussi, on ne sait jamais. D'autres distribuent des gourdes…

\- Vous… S'étonna la blanche avant de regarder le capitaine. J'ai dormi combien de temps exactement ?

\- Une demi-heure, à peu près.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller ? Reprocha-t-elle.

\- Non. Tu avais besoin de repos. Expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille grogna en se frottant les tempes. Elle soupira et descendit de son arbre pour atterrir gracieusement en face d'Hana.

\- Il faut envoyer des coureurs dans le labyrinthe pour vérifier une dernière fois le trou des griffeurs. On ne peut pas sauter sans vérifications. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend derrière.

\- Je suis d'accord, on a du pain sur la planche. Affirma Hana. Allons-y ! Fit-elle en embarquant son amie par le bras.

Rapidement les deux filles disparurent, laissant les shinigamis seuls. Une fois que les deux sœurs eurent disparues de leur champ de vision le roux se tourna vers son ami.

\- Vous faisiez quoi ? On vous cherche depuis un moment tu sais, Hana a même essayé la télépathie.

\- Ça ne doit marcher qu'avec Tsukishiro, je n'ai rien entendu, mais elle dormait.

\- Et c'est tout ? Vous êtes partis depuis plus d'une heure.

\- On a discuté.

\- De ?

\- De ça ne te regarde pas.

Le roux soupira avant de remarquer les rougeurs persistant encore sur les joues du jeune homme. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage, ce qui valu un frisson au capitaine.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Hé, hé, juste discuté, hein ?

\- Oui !

\- Mais bien sur… ! S'amusa-t-il.

\- Ichigo… Menaça le blanc.

\- Juste discuté. Fit-il en imitant le capitaine.

\- Oui ! Vociféra son ami en sautant de son arbre, s'éloignant vers le Bloc, suivit de près par le rouquin.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Aller raconte !

\- Non ! Il n'y a rien à dire, ça ne te regarde pas ! Gronda-t-il en allongeant le pas.

\- Aller, raconte ! Toshiro !

\- La ferme !

* * *

Hi hi hi, alors ? Ce petit rapprochement entre Tsuki et Toshiro ? A bientôt !


	26. Chapitre 25

Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Les coureurs rentrèrent sain et sauf du Labyrinthe, rassurant un certain nombre de blocards sur leur chance de réussite. Ichigo, Newt et Hana aidèrent à distribuer les armes et Toshiro les aida en en faisant d'autres spécialement pour combattre les Griffeurs. Les armes étaient affublées de morceaux verre, de fil barbelé et de couteaux bien aiguisés. Leur petite armée était bien pathétique mais bien réelle. Une fois que tout fut près Newt, Minho, Ichigo, Tsukishiro et Toshiro s'isolèrent au terminal pour discuter du code.

\- Il faut que tu y aille en première Tsuki, l'idée venait de toi.

\- Je comprends mais je me sentirais mieux sur le champ de bataille, avec les autres. Les laisser derrière…

\- Tu les laisse derrière pour mieux leur sauver la vie en désactivant les griffeurs. Assura Minho, et puis je serai sur le terrain moi.

La jeune femme grimaça mais acquiesça, à demie convaincue.

\- Je ne dois cependant pas y aller seule, si jamais des griffeurs restent en bas.

\- Je vais t'accompagner. Fit le blanc. Je sais me battre, je pourrais tenir le temps que tu tapes le code.

\- Dans ce cas je viens aussi. Intervint le roux. Vaut mieux être deux, tu ne pourras pas t'occuper de plusieurs griffeurs en même temps.

\- Qu'elle vivacité les gars ! Rit Newt. Mais on vous fait confiance pour protéger notre Tsuki.

\- Je vous ai vu faire, je vous fais confiance. Admit Minho.

\- Si toute fois on a un problème il nous faut un soutien. Reprit la blanche. Et je veux qu'Hana vienne avec nous, la laisser sur le champ de bataille n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Bien sur. Fit Minho, tout a fais d'accord, Hana n'était pas faite pour être en première ligne.

\- Comme soutien je suis volontaire, je connais le code. Fit Newt.

\- Je suis d'accord, en cas de besoin je suis là aussi. Ajouta Minho.

\- Merci. Soupira la blanche, s'adossant à l'arbre derrière elle.

\- Dites, je me pose la question depuis un moment, mais WICKED qu'on voit écrit partout, c'est l'anagramme de quoi ? Demanda Ichigo.

Il eut un court silence durant lequel chacun réfléchit à sa question, la réponse vint finalement du blanc dont la voix était tranquille, comme si il avait toujours su.

\- _W_ _orld_ _I_ _n_ _C_ _atastrophe :_ _K_ _illzone_ _E_ _xpériment_ _D_ _epartement._ WICKED.

\- Wow… Fit Newt, abasourdit. Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

\- Mais alors, sur le papier écrit par ma sœur… Murmura Tsukishiro en sortant le dit papier. _WICKED is good…_

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce soit disant WICKED ne nous a fait que du mal, pourquoi est-il ''bon'' ? Fit Minho, n'attendant aucune réponse.

\- Ou alors… Commença sombrement Newt en regardant la blanche.

\- Je t'interdis de douter de ma sœur ! Elle nous a donné les clés pour sortir d'ici ! Il doit y avoir un sens, quelque chose qu'elle savait et qu'elle n'a pas eut le temps de me dire…

\- De toute façon on ne le saura peut être jamais. Pour le moment il faut se préparer, il commence à se faire tard, on va bientôt partir. Soupira Newt en s'étirant.

\- Aller les gars, Poêle-à-frire nous a fait un dernier diner avant qu'on parte.

Après un hochement las le groupe le suivi. Au repas l'ambiance était sinistre, la peur et l'angoisse étaient omniprésentes dans les esprits.

\- Dis Tsukishiro, demanda Ichigo, à quoi correspondrai mon nom ? Je veux dire, par rapport à cette idée de surnoms donnés par les créateurs.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête je ne pense pas que vos noms aient vraiment une signification, tout comme le mien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna le roux.

\- L'instinct. Mais si tu veux vraiment des références… Pour toi ça pourrait être Ichiro Ozawa, un grand politicien. Quant à toi Toshiro… Toshiro Nomura, un grand astronome, peut-être.

\- Ça se tient. Mais je suis d'accord avec ta première idée. Soupira le capitaine.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et reprit son repas. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle avait raison, il se souvenait parfaitement de son nom et prénom, tout comme Ichigo.

\- Mais si vous voulez tout savoir je pense que ce soir ce sera un vrai carnage. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Comment… ? S'étonna Ichigo.

\- Tous se maintiennent à l'espoir qu'un seul mourra, non seulement c'est horrible mais en plus c'est lâche. Malheureusement on n'a pas le choix. Mais je pense que ce serai naïf de croire que les créateurs vont se contenter d'une victime. Ils peuvent tout aussi bien reprogrammer les griffeurs, comme ils l'on déjà fait avant. C'est une épreuve, ce ne sera pas aussi facile.

\- Je suis d'accord. Avoua le capitaine. Ce serai effectivement trop facile après tout ça.

\- C'est une vraie joie de discuter avec vous, vous êtes d'un sinistre. Grogna Ichigo.

\- On est réaliste, ce n'est pas pareil. Soupira la jeune femme. Mais maintenant on n'a plus le choix, on n'a pas le choix, il faut avancer.

\- Oui. Acquiescèrent-ils.

Le déjeuner prit rapidement fin et l'heure tant attendue, ou redoutée, arriva. Les blocards volontaires furent réunis autour de Newt et Toru, bien que ce dernier semblait redevenu normal Tsukishiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. _Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de vagues. Pensa-t-elle._

Bientôt tout le groupe s'équipa, Tsukishiro descendit à la cave et posa délicatement les doigts sur une boite fine et longue, moins poussiéreuse que le reste de la pièce. Elle resta un moment à contempler la boite avant de l'ouvrir pour laisser entrevoir un magnifique katana à la poignée blanche et dorée et au fourreau immaculé. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et fini par attacher l'arme à son dos avec une lanière de cuir, il était temps de partir.

Le groupe parti vers la porte Ouest, la plus près de la Falaise. Tsukishiro avait rejoint le duo de tête, de même que Minho, les quatre leaders revoyaient rapidement leur plan d'action. La blanche avait tout de même l'air inquiète, et si elle avait fait erreur ? Si tous ses souvenirs étaient faux et destinés à les tromper ? Elle secoua la tête, c'était trop tard maintenant.

\- Ça va Tsuki ? Demanda Newt.

\- Oui… Vivement que ça se termine.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Fit Minho.

Newt hocha la tête, réclama le silence et commença. Dans le même temps les deux shinigami remarquèrent l'arme dans le dos de la maton aux cheveux enneigés, ils s'entreregardèrent avant de reposer leur attention sur Newt, ils y réfléchiraient plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- On est quarante trois. Assurez vous de ne pas oublier vos armes. Tout le monde connait le plan, on passe dans le trou des griffeurs, Tsuki et les autres tapent le code et on va faire regretter aux créateurs de nous avoir foutu là !

Un grand cri affirmatif balaya les blocards avant que Minho n'enchaine.

\- Quelqu'un devrai faire un discours pour motiver tout le monde, non ?

\- Tsuki ? Demanda Newt.

\- Hein ? Vous plaisantez ? Je ne sais pas faire ça moi.

\- Mais si ! C'est toi la patronne, patronne. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille grogna avant de se tourner vers la foule.

\- Soyez prudents, on est quarante trois et je veux qu'on finisse quarante trois, vous devez vivre pour mettre une raclée aux Créateurs, qu'ils payent pour ce qu'ils nous on fait !

\- Ouais ! Répondirent les blocards.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Murmura Minho à sa supérieure.

\- Fiche moi la paix. Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Bon, reprit Newt, tout le monde sait pourquoi on est là aujourd'hui. Il est temps que cesse le petit jeu des Créateurs, on n'est pas des rats de laboratoires. On ne leur fera pas de cadeaux et les Griffeurs on intérêt à se planquer !

Une nouvelle acclamation s'éleva parmi le Bloc. Ils étaient près à partir, remontés comme jamais. Newt et Tsukishiro avaient raison, cette nuit ils se battraient, que ce soit contre les Griffeurs ou contre les Créateurs, en soi, c'était même contre les deux à la fois. Après un dernier cri Newt et Tsukishiro, talonnés par Minho prirent la tête du groupe et entrèrent dans le labyrinthe.

Le groupe maintint une foulée régulière et les souffles se répercutaient sur les murs sombres. Leurs pas résonnaient et les lumières des scaralames couraient sur les murs à travers le lierre. Évidement les Créateurs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire, la lutte était inévitable.

 ** _Ça va aller ?_** Demanda Tsukishiro.

 ** _Bien sur que oui._** Soupira le blanc. **_J'en serais moins certain pour Hana._**

 ** _Elle m'a dit qu'elle tiendrai, mais je compte sur vous deux pour la protéger._**

 ** _Je ne suis pas inquiet. Mais nous te protégerons aussi._**

La réponse mit un certain temps à arriver, la jeune fille semblait vexée.

 ** _Tu ne me crois pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même ?_**

 ** _Bien sur que si. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu peux te reposer sur nous._**

 ** _Je sais._** Soupira-t-elle. **_Merci._**

Elle rompit le contact et prit la tête du groupe avec Minho, laissant Newt passer derrière. Le blond rejoignit Hana et les deux shinigamis, sa jambe faible reprenant ses droits. Petit à petit l'anxiété commença à gagner les blocards, quand attaqueraient-ils les griffeurs ? Quand attaqueraient-ils ? La réponse vint une heure plus tard.

Les blocards étaient épuisés, la plupart n'étaient pas habitués à courir dans le labyrinthe, leurs vêtements étaient couverts de sueur et leur souffle retentissait à travers les couloirs. Minho et Tsukishiro ralentirent avant que la blanche ne fasse signe au groupe de s'arrêter. La jeune fille et son second s'étaient arrêtés à une intersection, se regardant avec effroi.

\- Nom de… murmura l'asiatique en jetant de nouveau un œil au couloir adjacent.

\- C'est pas possible… Gémit la blanche. Il y en a une douzaine, peut être plus, ils nous attendaient.

Il était inutile de savoir quoi, les Griffeurs les attendaient et les scaralames n'étaient surement pas innocent à ça. Le blanc se tourna vers Ichigo, qui le regarda avec inquiétude, à côté de lui se tenait Hana, plus livide que jamais.

\- Ça devait arriver. Murmura Tsukishiro avant que de nouveaux bruits métalliques se face entende dans le couloir face à eux.

Elle se retourna vivement, de même que les autres blocards, qui se figèrent. Les Griffeurs semblaient près à attaquer, leurs bras métalliques déployés. D'autres griffeurs arrivèrent derrière eux, ils étaient pris au piège. Les deux groupes de griffeurs arrivant devant et derrière eux s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres. En réaction les blocards se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, armes levées. Le capitaine regardant autour de lui, ils étaient bloquées, personne ne pourrait revenir en arrière, les Créateurs avaient bien préparés leur coup. Les griffeurs ne bougèrent pas, leur grondement métallique résonnant à travers les allées.

\- Minho, Tsuki, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Newt d'une petite voix.

\- Aucune idée… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent. Murmura Tsukishiro.

Soudain un des griffeurs se mit à avancer doucement vers eux. Prit de panique un des blocards se mit à courir vers le chemin qu'ils avaient prit pour venir, là où semblait se trouver le moins de Griffeurs.

\- Clint revient ! Hurla Hana, paniquée.

\- Clint ! S'exclamèrent Newt, Minho et Tsukishiro.

\- Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû venir… Murmura Toru.

Le dit Clint, l'un des medjack, fut attrapé par un des griffeurs. Dès lors six d'entre eux se jetèrent sur lui. Ichigo retint difficilement Hana, qui voulait venir en aide à son collègue et ami. Tsukishiro fit de même avec l'aide de Minho pour retenir Newt.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla le blond.

\- Tu ne peux rien pour lui ! C'est trop tard ! S'exclama la blanche.

Effectivement, deux autres bêtes de chair et de métal s'étaient jetées sur le pauvre medjack, lacérant et déchiquetant sa chair sans vergogne. Le sang s'étala au sol en une odeur métallique caractéristique du liquide écarlate. Les hurlements de douleur de Clint cessèrent. Dans un même temps Tsukishiro et Minho avaient lâchés Newt et tous les trois avaient plaqué Toru au sol, qui avait voulu en finir lui aussi. Il avait voulu profiter du tumulte créé par Clint pour se jeter sur les Griffeurs à l'opposé. Heureusement Tsukishiro l'avait repéré à temps et les trois leaders avaient agit à temps. Il avait craqué et le problème était qu'avec la lutte à venir ils n'allaient pas pouvoir l'empêcher de quoi que ce soit.

\- Reprend toi bon sang ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'en finir maintenant ! Surtout pas toi ! Hurla Newt à Toru, qui continuait à se débattre.

\- Je ne veux pas ! Laissez-moi !

\- On a besoin de tout le monde, tu feras ce que tu veux une fois qu'on sera sortit d'ici, en attendant calme tes pulsions suicidaires ! Vociféra Tsukishiro.

Tout le monde était dépassé, d'un côté Clint était mort d'une façon horrible et de l'autre leur ''chef'' voulait en finir. Ichigo senti Hana trembler comme une feuille, il baissa la tête vers elle et la lâcha. Sans un mot celle-ci se jeta contre son torse, le serrant de toutes ses forces, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Pour… pourquoi… pourquoi a-t-il fait… ça ? Gémit-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… Avoua douloureusement le roux, lui frottant le dos. Mais il faut se reprendre Hana, tu le pleureras plus tard, on est dans de sales draps pour le moment.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en se reculant, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. Ses larmes ne cessèrent pas mais elle semblait résolue à avancer. Le roux hocha la tête et se tourna vers les leaders, qui s'étaient relevés, tenant toujours fermement Toru.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il soit mort pour rien, fit Minho, il faut les combattre, on doit absolument créer un passage pour l'équipe de Tsukishiro. On doit retenir les Griffeurs autant qu'on peut ! Je ne pense pas que les griffeurs vont se conten…

Le jeune homme fut coupé par le vacarme des Griffeurs, ceux-ci étaient près au combat et se dirigeaient déjà vers eux, leurs bras métalliques et leurs aiguilles de sortit. Le sacrifice de Clint avait été inutile, un seul mort ne suffisait pas.


	27. Chapitre 26

Attention: Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs

* * *

\- Il faut faire vite ! Hurla Newt, décidez-vous !

\- On va vous ouvrir la voie, Tsuki, Hana, Toshiro et Ichigo, faites nous confiance et foncez ! On va passer en premier et vous ouvrir la voie, vous allez devoir faire vite.

\- Entendu, je vous fais confiance. Minho, Newt, je vous interdit de mourir, suis-je bien claire ?

\- On va essayer patronne, on va essayer. Fit Newt.

\- Vous devez le faire, c'est un ordre.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer.

\- Entendu. Tsuki, prend Toru avec toi, histoire de le garder à l'œil.

\- Ça marche. Mais sachez que ça ne me plait absolument pas de vous laisser là.

\- Plus vite tu taperas le code et plus vite ces saletés seront désactivées.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Hana.

\- Reste près de moi, Hana. Les garçons, je compte sur vous pour nous couvrir, je sais que vous en êtes capables.

\- Entendu. Firent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Allez tout le monde, écartez ces fichus bestioles contre les murs et tuez les ! En avant ! Hurla Minho au reste des blocards.

L'asiatique parti en courant vers les Griffeurs bloquant l'entrée de la Falaise, bientôt suivi de tous les autres blocards, armes pointées vers les bêtes avec des hurlements féroces. Tsukishiro empoigna Toru par le bras et ils partirent à lui suite des blocards.

\- Ça y est, ils ont réussi ! S'exclama Hana en pointant du doigt la brèche.

La petite blanche acquiesça et se mit à courir plus rapidement, entrainent les autres derrière elle. Autour d'eux la bataille faisait rage, leurs compagnons étaient déchainés, emportés par la rage et la vengeance, toute leur frustration retenue trois ans éclatait violement contre les Griffeurs. Les murs et le sol commencèrent à être tapissés de sang, les cris et la cacophonie de la bataille résonnait à travers les murs et les couloirs. En face d'eux le trou n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres.

Tsukishiro retint un grognement de douleur en sentant une lame suis entailler la cuisse, de même qu'elle entendit le cri de surprise d'Hana qui s'était faite entailler le bras. **_Tiens bon._** Lui dit-elle via la télépathie. La falaise n'était à présent plus qu'à six mètres. Tsukishiro accéléra à nouveau. Un griffeur chargea par la gauche en faisant tourner ses bras de métal mais un blocards s'interposa et ils entamèrent un autre des nombreux combats déjà en place. De nouveaux griffeurs se dirigèrent vers eux, cette fois Tsukishiro hésita à s'interposer elle-même et de laisser Hana taper le code.

 ** _Ne t'arrête pas ! Ne gâche pas les efforts des autres, ne gâche pas l'espoir qu'ils mettent en nous !_** Lui hurla le capitaine.

La jeune femme serra les dents, il avait raison, certains étaient déjà mort, il ne fallait pas qu'elle gâche ce pourquoi ils avaient donné leur vie. Elle secoua la tête et accéléra de nouveau, faisant confiance à ses compagnons pour arrêter les griffeurs se dirigeant vers eux. Enfin ils arrivèrent au bord de la Falaise. En face d'elle Tsukishiro discerna immédiatement le trou, mis en évidence par des lianes laissées par les coureurs un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Allez ! Ichigo va-y en premier et Hana tu le suivras juste après ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Après un regard entre les deux concernés le roux sauta en premier, disparaissant d'un seul coup.

\- Wow… S'étonna la noiraude.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Fit la blanche, à toi maintenant !

Elle acquiesça et s'apprêta à sauter avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers son amie.

\- Fait attention Tsuki, on se retrouve en bas tout de suite, hein ?

\- Bien sur. Allez !

Elle hocha la tête et sauta. A leur suite les deux blancs poussèrent Toru qui laissa un cri de surprise lui échapper avant de disparaitre dans le trou. La plus jeune se tourna ensuite vers le capitaine.

\- A toi Toshiro !

\- Non, va-y d'abord je te couvre !

\- C'est hors de question ! Va-y !

\- Non. Fit-il, catégorique.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour des caprices, saute dans ce fichu trou ! C'est un ordre, Toshiro, n'oublie pas que pour le moment je suis toujours le maton des coureurs !

Sa voix était ferme, elle agissait comme un vrai leader. Il soupira et sauta à son tour. La jeune femme soupira, elle détestait user de son autorité mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Derrière elle la cacophonie de la bataille était horrible et insoutenable. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de les laisser là, de se battre pour leur laisser le temps de taper un fichu code. Elle aurait voulu les aider. Elle se sentait tellement mal… elle avait été avec eux pendant trois ans, trois longues années de galère, ils étaient tous sa famille, ils représentaient une vie, des souvenirs… et pourtant quand tout ceci aurai cessé, peut être qu'elle n'en retrouverai que la moitié… Elle se sentait si coupable. Ravalant un sanglot elle ferma les yeux et sauta à son tour.

\- Je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle en sautant à son tour.

* * *

Elle ressenti une grande vague de froid parcourir son corps et son visage. Tout devint sombre, très sombre, c'est alors qu'elle atterrit sur une plaque de pierre froide, lisse et glissante. Pour éviter de glisser Toshiro et Ichigo la retinrent in-extrémis. Elle les remercia et alluma sa lampe torche. Le trou des griffeurs était plongé dans le noir le plus total, en balayant la ''pièce'' de sa lampe elle vit qu'ils étaient au fond d'un tunnel de pierre d'au moins trois ou quatre mètres de haut.

\- L'ordinateur se trouve par là. Annonça Hana en dirigeant sa lampe un peu plus loin sur un carré de verre sale relié à un clavier encastré dans un mur.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un monte la garde. Fit la blanche en s'approchant doucement de l'ordinateur, méfiante.

\- On s'en charge. Assura Ichigo, ce à quoi le capitaine acquiesça.

\- Je grade Toru. Fit Hana.

\- Entendu. Répondit la maton en s'avançant vers l'ordinateur.

Soudain deux griffeurs apparurent en un sifflement. Ils étaient passés par le trou en rétractent leurs bras.

\- Hana ! Va-y, va taper le code, je vais m'en occuper avec les garçons, garde Toru près de toi !

\- Entendu ! Fit la noiraude entrainant le jeune homme derrière elle, vers l'ordinateur.

Avec deux griffeurs il n'était pas question qu'elle soit exposée, elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre un griffeur, alors deux… La maton saisi le sabre dont-elle s'était munie et s'avança aux côtés des deux shinigamis, déjà près à l'attaque, sabres levés eux aussi. D'un hochement de tête les coureurs attaquèrent les deux bêtes, tailladant leur chair visqueuse. Les griffeurs répliquèrent, manquant de peu la maton. La bête l'attaqua à nouveau et la projeta au sol, la jeune fille grimaça mais esquiva d'une pirouette le bras métallique. Elle répliqua en enfonçant sa lame dans la chair du monstre. Celui-ci émit un cri rageur et recula brusquement d'un bon mètre. La jeune fille haleta et jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux compères, ils se débrouillaient très bien, elle avait même l'impression qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, qu'étaient-ils exactement ? Elle secoua la tête, elle devait se concentrer sur son adversaire. Le capitaine lui proposa son aide via la télépathie mais elle refusa catégoriquement, elle pouvait s'en charger seule, néanmoins elle ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment.

\- Hana ! On ne va pas tenir longtemps, dépêche-toi !

\- J'ai presque fini !

Le griffeur sauta à nouveau vers elle, elle l'esquiva d'un bond et abattit sa lame sur l'articulation d'un des bras de la machine. Avec un cri le bras tomba lourdement au sol et le griffeur battit en retraite.

\- Pauvre lâche. Gronda-t-elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à taper le dernier mot ! Paniqua Hana.

La jeune femme l'entendit à peine, se ruant vers le griffeur en enfonçant son arme profondément dans son crâne. Un liquide visqueux et jaunâtre jailli de la blessure. Elle retira sa lame de la chair et recula d'un bond, atterrissant gracieusement sur ses pieds avant de rejoindre Hana et Toru, bientôt suivie des deux shinigamis qui en avaient également fini avec leur ennemi.

\- Hana, quel est le problème ? S'enquit-elle en voyant la jeune fille taper frénétiquement sur le clavier.

\- J'ai saisi tous les mots, quand je les tapais il y avait un bip et ils disparaissaient mais le dernier, POUSSER, ne passe pas !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama la blanche, comment est-ce possible ?!

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Ho non, Tsukishiro ! Reprit Ichigo en voyant un nouveau griffeur glisser à travers le trou, bientôt suivi par un second.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ça aurait dû marcher… Fit-elle en voyant les deux griffeurs avancer vers eux.

\- Il faut peut-être qu'il faut pousser sur ce bouton ? Suggéra Toru, si bas qu'ils faillirent ne pas l'entendre.

Les blocards se regardèrent avec étonnement avant de voir le bouton qu'indiquait Toru, un petit bouton juste en dessous du clavier, au ras du sol. Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Hana se laissa tomber au sol, au dessus un bouton rouge apparaissait trois mots en lettres noires, comment avaient-ils put les rater ?

 **Arrêt du Labyrinthe**

Une vive douleur ramena Tsukishiro à la réalité. L'un des griffeurs l'avait saisie avec deux de ses bras de métal et la trainait loin de ses compères. Elle grimaça en sentant une pointe métallique lui transpercer l'épaule et vit les shinigamis entrain de s'occuper du second griffeur, qui semblait vouloir les tenir éloignés d'elle.

\- Pousse-le, Hana ! Hurla-t-elle.

Celle-ci ne réfléchi pas et s'exécuta. Une fois cela fait tout devint silencieux et on entendit une porte coulisser. Suite à cela les griffeurs se figèrent et Tsukishiro put s'extraire de la prise du monstre de métal. Leurs membres se rétractèrent et plus aucun son ne parvint d'eux. Enfin, enfin ils s'étaient arrêtés, c'est avec un certain soulagement que la petite blanche poussa un long soupir.

\- Félicitation Toru, tu vois quand tu veux. Sourit Hana. Quand je pense que POUSSER, le dernier mot, était en fait une consigne. Heureusement que tu as vu ce bouton !

\- C'est clair, merci ! Fit Ichigo avec un soupir de soulagement.

Le jeune homme grogna mais ne dit rien, il semblait plus embêté que ravi. Les autres haussèrent les épaules et se tournèrent vers le trou. _Pourvu que les autres s'en soient sortis._ Pensa la blanche.

Comme en réponse à sa pensée quelques blocards descendirent du tunnel, le premier étant Minho. Il semblait en avoir bavé mais il était vivant.

\- Minho ! S'exclama-t-elle. ça va ? Comment vont les autres ?

Le jeune homme prit appui sur l'un des murs humide, l'air peiné. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de la regarder tristement.

\- On a perdu pas mal de monde, il y a du sang partout là haut… Les griffeurs se sont éteints d'un seul coup. Je n'en reviens pas, vous l'avez fait ! Soupira-t-il enfin, soulagé.

Suite à sa déclaration Newt, Poêle-à-frire, Winston et quelques autres tombèrent du tunnel. En tout dix huit personnes les rejoignirent, ils se retrouvèrent donc à vingt trois. Les nouveaux arrivant étaient dans un piteux état, vêtements arrachés, tâches d'huiles et de sang, blessures diverses… Ils s'étaient bien battus.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, redoutant la réponse.

\- La moitié d'entre nous n'on pas survécu, Tsuki. Il n'y a plus que nous. Fit doucement Newt.

La jeune femme se figea, elle savait que ça arriverai, mais pas un tel nombre. Elle sera les dents, ravalant un cri de colère, elle se sentait tellement coupable, elle avait envoyé ses compagnons à l'abattoir. Elle sera les points, si fort que sa paume se mit à saigner. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de sacrifices ? C'était injuste, les Créateurs payerai pour ça, il y avait eu trop de mort, beaucoup trop.

\- Arrête de te faire du mal Tsukishiro, fit Minho, ça ne sert à rien, ce qui est fait est fait et c'est ce qui devait se faire, qu'on le veille ou non. Tu n'y es pour rien et te sentir coupable ne t'aidera pas. Tout le monde savait quels étaient les risques, dit toi bien que même si la moitié d'entre nous y sont restés, ils on permit à l'autre moitié de survivre, ils ont donné leur vie pour nous, ne gâchons pas leur sacrifice. On est toujours en vie et on doit le rester pour eux, pour que tout ceci n'ait pas été vain. On s'en est sorti les gars et sans nous faire piquer, maintenant il faut avancer et mettre une bonne raclée aux créateurs pour venger nos camarades !

Oui, ils étaient vivants, mais avec un carnage pareil, pouvait-on vraiment parler de victoire ? La blanche secoua la tête, pour le moment Minho avait raison il fallait avancer, qui sait ce qui les attendrait si ils restaient ici ?

\- Sortons vite d'ici, reprit Newt.

\- Mais par où ? Demanda Poêle-à-frire.

\- On a entendu une porte s'ouvrir là bas, indiqua Hana.

\- Alors on y va. Affirma Minho en partant le premier, vite talonné par Hana, Toru, Newt et Tsukishiro.

Les deux shinigami haussèrent les épaules avant de les suivre. Le groupe marcha quelques minutes avant que des cris se fassent entendre, s'estompant petit à petit. Finalement des murmures annonçaient que le tunnel se terminait par un toboggan. Un a un les blocards descendirent, les cris s'estompant au fur et à mesure de leur descente. Quand ce fut leur tour Ichigo se tourna vers son ami.

\- On n'a pas le choix, hein ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Soupira le blanc. Allez ! Fit-il en poussant le roux dans le tube en métal.

\- Je te haiiisss !Toshiiiirooooo ! Hurla-t-il en glissant, son cri résonnant dans l'étroit tunnel.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. S'amusa-t-il en sautant à son tour.

* * *

Dans le toboggan l'odeur était nauséabonde, c'était un horrible mélange de plastique brûlé et d'huile chaude. Après un moment l'odeur devint celle de la moisissure, le jeune capitaine du retenir sa respiration tellement l'odeur était insoutenable. Bientôt ces relents furent rejoints par des spirales, rendant l'envie de vomir de plus en plus proche. _Pourvu que ça cesse bientôt._ Pensa le capitaine, sentant un violent mal de tête le prendre. Sans compter qu'il était impossible de ralentir la descente, les murs étant recouverts d'un liquide visqueux qu'il ne put identifier. Son souhait ne tarda pas à s'exaucer, il se sentit soudainement soulevé dans les airs avant de tomber sur Ichigo, qui gémit de douleur. Sous le roux tous les blocards étaient entassés les uns sur les autres, grognant de douleur en essayant de s'extraire de la masse. Sur le côté de la ''pile'' Tsukishiro les regardait se démener les bras croisés, visiblement assez amusée par la situation grotesque. Surement avait-elle été l'une des premières à descendre alors elle n'avait sans doute pas eut à subir ça. Après quelques minutes tout le monde fut sur ses pieds, râlant en se massant diverses parties du corps. Le groupe put finalement explorer l'endroit où ils étaient tombés.

Ils se trouvaient dans une immense salle souterraine, du moins elle semblait l'être, qui pourrait contenir au moins une dizaine de fermes. Dans la salle se trouvaient toutes sortes de machines, des câbles, des tuyaux et des ordinateurs. Sur la droite s'alignaient une quarantaine de nacelles blanches en formes de cercueils. En face de celles-ci se trouvait de grandes portes vitrées.

\- Hé regardez ça ! Hurla l'un des blocards.

Devant eux se trouvait une vingtaine de vitres teintées qui s'étalaient sur tout le mur à l'horizontale. Derrière chacune d'elle une personne se tenait assise, observant attentivement les blocards. Ichigo sentit Hana frémir à côté de lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Les Créateurs étaient là, devant eux, les observant comme ils l'avaient toujours fait depuis trois ans.

* * *

Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, à cause d'un départ à l'étranger, mais je posterai probablement la suite dès que je rentrerai ! A bientôt !


	28. Chapitre 27

Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leur propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Les blocards eurent un mouvement de recul et un grand silence prit place dans la pièce. Les observateurs ne dire rien, se contentant de prendre des notes sur des cahiers ou des calepins. Tous portaient des chemises blanches et des blouses noires. Ils n'affichaient aucune expression, restant absolument neutres. Certains remirent leurs lunettes, d'autres se grattèrent la tête, une femme hocha la tête… Ils ne semblaient aucunement impressionnés ou étonnés de ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

\- Non mais c'est qui ceux-là ? Grogna Ichigo.

\- Les Créateurs, répondit Minho. Je vais tous vous buter ! Hurla-t-il à leur encontre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Grimaça la maton des coureurs.

\- Si ça se trouve ils ont réactivés les griffeurs et vont à nouveaux les… Commença Newt avant d'être coupé par une sonnerie assourdissante.

Paniqué le groupe se tourna dans tout les sens, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Tout était comme à leur arrivée, rien n'avait bougé. Puis le groupe se tourna vers les portes qui pivotaient vers eux. La sonnerie cessa et laissa place à un lourd silence.

Deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, une femme assez ordinaire vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche avec le logo WICKED brodé en bleu sur sa poitrine. Enfin ses cheveux étaient châtains, lui arrivant aux épaules, son visage était étroit et ses yeux foncés. Elle avança avec un visage neutre et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, les détaillants d'un regard froid. A côté d'elle se tenait un garçon vêtu d'un sweat-shirt trop large dont la capuche masquait son visage. Le jeune capitaine vit Tsukishiro froncer les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, déclara la femme, ça fait maintenant trois ans et vous avez eut si peu de morts. C'est remarquable.

Les blocards en restèrent bouche bée et le blanc senti la maton des coureurs trembler de rage.

\- Pardon ? Demanda froidement Newt.

\- Tout s'est déroulé conformément au plan, Monsieur Newton. Fit-elle en regardant le blond. Même si nous pensions que vous seriez plus nombreux à renoncer.

La femme tourna ensuite les yeux vers son compagnon, qui rabattit sa capuche, dévoilant des yeux mouillés de larmes. Les blocards poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

Gally.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui-là ? S'emporta Minho.

\- Vous ne risquez plus rien ici, reprit la femme, ignorant les mots du jeune homme. Vous pouvez vous détendre à présent.

\- Nous détendre ? Rit amèrement Tsukishiro. Non mais vous êtes qui pour nous dire ça ? Après tout ça vous nous demandez de nous ''détendre'' ? C'est une blague ?

\- C'est clair ! Apportez nous un responsable, la police, l'armée, le président si il le faut ! Reprit Minho.

La femme le dévisagea un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles petit. Je m'attendais à mieux venant de quelqu'un ayant passé trois ans dans le Labyrinthe.

Alors que Minho allait répondre Newt le coupa.

\- Gally, comment vas-tu ?

Les blocards le regardèrent avec étonnement puis posèrent les yeux sur l'intéressé. Ses yeux flamboyaient et sa tête tremblait légèrement, mais il ne dit rien.

 ** _Quelque chose ne va pas._** Fit la blanche.

Le capitaine doutait que ça lui soit vraiment adressé alors il ne répondit pas mais fit un léger signe de tête, effectivement il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

La femme reprit.

\- Un jour vous nous serez reconnaissants de ce que nous avons fait pour vous. Je vous le promets et je pense que vous comprendrez. Dans le cas contraire ça voudra dire que nous avons eu tord. Les temps sont durs, monsieur Newton. Très durs. Naturellement il reste une dernière variable.

Sur ces mots elle recula légèrement et l'attention des blocards se tourna vers Gally. Le garçon tremblait des pieds à la tête et son visage était livide, ses lèvres pincées frémissaient, comme si il essayait de leur dire quelque chose.

\- Gally ? Demanda Tsukishiro, essayant de réprimer sa colère.

\- Ils… me… contrôlent… Bredouilla-t-il. Je n'arrive pas… à… Je… je dois… Fit-il en plaçant ses mains sur sa gorge.

Il haletait, comme si chacun de ses mots étaient l'œuvre d'un effort insoutenable. Tout d'un coup il se tut et se détendit complètement. Gally passa alors sa main dans son dos et sortit de sa poche un objet assez long, un couteau, un long couteau de chasse. Avec une habilité inattendue il arma son bras et lança son couteau sur Tsukishiro. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à être attaquée. Elle vit le couteau tournoyer vers elle et se prépara à l'éviter mais un cri retenti à côté d'elle et soudain Toru se plaça entre elle et l'arme. C'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas pousser Toru, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter l'arme… Elle était totalement impuissante. En en bruit effroyable le couteau s'enfonça en plein dans le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et s'écroula au sol en tremblant violement. Un flot de sang jailli sur le sol et une écume blanche perla de ses lèvres. Tsukishiro sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner et son cœur se broyer, comme arraché violement, morceau par morceau, de sa poitrine. Elle tomba à genoux près de lui, tenant fébrilement son corps entre ses petites mains.

\- Toru ! Hurla-t-elle, la voix coupée de sanglots difficilement retenus. Toru je t'en prie !

Malgré ses hurlement douloureux le brun continuait de trembler, perdant toujours plus de sang, venant tâcher les longs cheveux immaculés de la jeune fille.

\- Toru ! Toru … Gémit-elle.

Elle serra les yeux, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Tsu… Tsuki… Murmura faiblement le brun.

\- Toru ! Accroche-toi, s'il te plait ! Pas toi, pitié pas toi !

Elle sentit sa vue se flouter et des images du jeune homme quand ils étaient dans le Labyrinthe lui revinrent par centaines. Le jour où elle l'avait vu arriver par la boite, le soulagement qu'elle avait ressentit en sachant qu'elle ne serait plus seule ici, la joie qu'ils avaient partagés durant toutes ses années, leurs disputes, leurs jeux de taquinerie, leur amitié, leur fratrie… Il avait été comme un frère dans cet enfer, un frère sur qui compter, un frère à qui elle n'avait pas hésité à confier la tâche de soutenir et administrer le Bloc… C'était injuste, certes il avait changé depuis sa transformation mais il était toujours son frère…

\- Tsuki… Je… je te les… confie… Fit-il, coupé par une toux ensanglantée. Sois forte Tsuki… Sois…

Il ne put finir, ses paupières se fermèrent et son corps devint lourd. Tsukishiro laissa échapper de nombreuses larmes silencieuses. Une rage sans nom prit possession d'elle, une haine terrible emplit tout son corps. Les deux shinigamis sentirent son reiatsu exploser, même si elle tentait de le maintenir il lui échappait inévitablement. Un reiatsu lumineux et puissant, ils semblaient être les seuls à le voir s'échapper d'elle. Son reiatsu tournoyait autour d'elle, reflétant parfaitement sa rage et sa colère. Elle se leva doucement et en un flash blanc se jeta sur Gally, qui bascula violement en arrière. Les blocards clignèrent des yeux, ébahis, sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ils se trouvaient face à un Gally effrayé et un énorme loup blanc le plaquant au le sol en grognant.

Des cris de surprise éclatèrent dans l'assemblée et l'animal planta ses griffes dans le torse du jeune homme avant de mordre violement son épaule. Le garçon tenta de se défendre en donnant des coups de pieds dans les flans de la bête, celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et recula d'un pas avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui, lui lacérant profondément le torse et les hanches de ses puissantes pattes et en lui mordant violement le bras gauche. Le garçon hurla de douleur alors que l'animal poussait des hurlements à glacer le sang.

Enfin Minho et Newt réagirent en tirant l'animal loin de Gally. Quand ils le lâchèrent le loup recula de quelques pas et secoua violement la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Gally, qui le regardait avec crainte et qui était couvert de sang. La bête grogna à nouveau avant qu'Hana ne se place entre les deux adversaires. La jeune fille voyait bien la rage présente dans les yeux violacés de l'animal, mais elle ne bougea pas.

\- Tsuki ! ça suffit ! T'acharner comme ça sur lui ne ramènera pas Toru !

Une vague d'exclamation surprise traversa les blocards, comment ça Tsuki ? Cet animal était Tsukishiro ? Dès qu'il l'avait vue se transformer ils auraient dû comprendre mais ils avaient refusé, trop étonnés, trop effrayés. Comment était-ce possible ?

La louve leva la tête, une nouvelle expression sur ses traits, de la tristesse, du désespoir. Après un hurlement loupin elle reprit forme humaine, à genoux sur le sol, les mains couvrant son visage, ses épaules tremblantes sous ses sanglots. Sans réfléchir Hana accourue à ses côtés, la serrant dans ses bras. Jamais Tsukishiro n'avait à ce point dévoilé ses faiblesses, jamais elle n'avait pleuré en trois ans d'enfer. Mais aujourd'hui la mort de Toru était de trop, trop pour leur jeune maton.

\- On devait partir ensemble… s'en sortir ensemble… Sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je sais…

\- Il était comme un frère… c'était mon ami, il savait et il ne m'a jamais abandonnée, il ne m'a jamais rejetée ! Gémit-elle.

\- Je sais… Ho Tsuki… Tout ça c'est la faute des Créateurs, tu n'y peux rien. Tu dois continuer à être forte, pour lui.

La plus jeune hocha la tête, tentant de calmer ses sanglots. Les blocards se regardèrent les uns les autres, les coureurs survivants comprenaient maintenant pourquoi le loup qu'ils avaient put croiser dans le Labyrinthe les protégeait contre les griffeurs, et surtout pourquoi il était là, depuis le départ c'était Tsukishiro. Plus qu'effrayés ils étaient plutôt reconnaissant à présent, elle les avait toujours protégés. Hana avait dit que c'était la faute des Créateurs, surement que la jeune fille avait été la victime d'expériences de leur part. Cette réalisation fini de calmer les blocards, ça prouvait combien les Créateurs étaient vils, s'en prendre à une enfant…

Tsukishiro fini par cesser de sangloter et se leva, aidée par Hana. Elle devait se reprendre, elle expliquerait tout aux autres plus tard, elle était même prête à un rejet de leur part, elle l'avait toujours été, mais maintenant ils devaient en finir avec les Créateurs, avec tout ça.

La femme en chemise reprit calmement.

\- Prodigieux. Fit-elle en hochant la tête. Tu es vraiment un sujet fascinant Tsukishiro. Au demeurant, reprit-elle, toutes choses n'arrivent jamais sans raison. Vous devez le comprendre, tous.

Tsukishiro la dévisagea incrédule et furieuse, comment osait-elle dire ça ?

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose la femme fut interrompue par des cris et des bruits de lutte de l'autre côté des vitres. Elle blêmit et se retourna, la panique marquée sur ses traits. En suivant son regard les blocards purent voir des hommes et femmes vêtus de vieux jeans sales et de manteaux trempés, armes en main, entrain d'entrer dans la salle en criant. Leurs armes, dont des fusils et pistolets, semblaient assez anciens. Comme si elles avaient été abandonnées avant de resservir des années plus tard.

Deux des nouveaux arrivants plaquèrent la femme au sol sous le regard stupéfait des blocards. L'un d'eux recula et arma son pistolet avant de le diriger vers la femme. Trois détonations résonnèrent dans la pièce, la femme était morte, baignant dans son propre sang. Les blocards reculèrent d'un pas, choqués. Un des hommes présent s'avança tandis que les autres se plaçaient autour d'eux en tirant vers les fenêtres. Celles-ci se brisèrent et de longs cris ponctués de giclées de sang résonnèrent. En face d'eux l'homme qui s'était avancé, un grand brun assez jeune, prit la parole d'une voix tendue.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer. Contentez vous de me suivre et courez comme si votre vie en dépendait. Et je peux vous assurer que c'est le cas.

Sur ces mots il fit signe à ses collègues et repassa les portes vitrées au pas de course, son arme prête à être utilisée. D'autres bruits de luttes résonnèrent, ce qui força le groupe à écouter ce qu'il leur avait dit.

\- Allez ! Leur cria un des acolytes du brun.

Malgré une hésitation le groupe fit rapidement ce qui lui avait été demandé, courant derrière leurs ''sauveurs'', loin du Labyrinthe, loin des Griffeurs, loin de cet enfer. En revanche Tsukishiro n'avait pas bougée et Hana tentait tant bien que mal de la faire bouger. Après un regard avec le roux le jeune capitaine se rua vers la blanche et lui saisi le poignet.

\- Allez Tsukishiro ! On ne peut pas rester là ! Il faut partir !

\- On ne peut pas laisser Toru ici… Fit-elle faiblement.

\- Il le faut ! Allez ! Ordonna-t-il en la tirant vers la sortie.

Bien que faiblement, la jeune fille le suivi sans protester d'avantage, lançant un dernier regard vers le corps inerte de son ami, elle détourna la tête et sera les yeux, se laissant entrainer par le capitaine, Hana non loin d'eux. Rapidement ils rejoignirent le groupe dans une série longue de couloirs et d'escaliers. Tsukishiro ne ressentait plus qu'un profond vide, courant machinalement, guidée par la main du capitaine autour de son poignet. Elle était fatiguée, toute énergie, toute volonté l'avait quittée, plus que jamais elle avait perdu ce qui avait fait sa vie depuis sa perte de mémoire. Quand elle reprit ses esprits le groupe traversait une porte vitrée et sortaient à l'extérieur dans la nuit noire. La pluie chaude et battante sur son visage fini de la faire reprendre conscience. Elle vit qu'il pleuvait des cordes et que de nombreuses flaques s'étaient formées au sol.

Leur guide s'arrêta non loin d'eux, devant un grand bus aux flancs rayés et cabossés, dont la plupart des vitres étaient soit brisées soit fendues.

\- Grimpez ! Cria l'homme. Vite !

Les blocards s'exécutèrent rapidement, montant un a un dans l'engin. Tsukishiro et Toshiro furent les derniers à monter, Hana ayant rejoint Ichigo juste avant. Cependant au moment où la jeune fille allait monter dans le véhicule une main s'abattit violement sur son épaule, l'entrainant en arrière, obligeant le capitaine à la lâcher. Elle tomba lourdement au sol, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. C'est alors qu'elle vit le visage d'une femme, ses cheveux étaient gras, sa peau était pâle et fripée, couverte d'ulcères purulents, et une atroce odeur d'œuf pourri émanait d'elle. La jeune fille dû retenir sa respiration pour ne pas faire sentir d'avantage cette horrible odeur à son odorat sensible. La femme ouvrit la bouche et hurla.

\- Z'allez tous nous sauver ! Z'allez tous nous sauver d'la Braise !

Sans raison elle éclata de rire et hurla quand l'un des ''soldats'' la poussa violement de la petite blanche. D'un geste celle-ci se releva et recula jusqu'au capitaine qu'on avait empêché de sortir du bus.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Je crois… Fit-elle vaguement en voyant l'homme trainer la femme loin d'eux alors que celle-ci pointait le doigt sur eux.

\- Les croyez pas ! Z'allez nous sauver d'la Braise ! Cria-t-elle avant que l'homme ne la jette durement au sol.

\- Reste ici ou je te descends ! Et toi, fit-il en regardant la plus jeune, monte dans le car !

Un peu déboussolée et dépassée par ce qui ce passait elle obéit rapidement, se laissant entrainer dans le véhicule par le capitaine. Ils prirent place au fond du bus, côte à côte, tandis que la pluie battante lacérait les vitres et que le tonnerre grondait au dessus d'eux.

 ** _Que voulait cette femme ?_** Demanda le blanc.

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre, se contentant de secouer la tête. Le jeune homme soupira et regarda l'intérieur du bus, tout le monde était installé, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Une femme s'installa de l'autre côté de l'allée et leur guide prit place au volant. Le bus démarra rapidement en un grondement sourd. La maton des coureurs vit la femme courir derrière le bus, une lueur de folie dans les yeux, pour finalement disparaître dans la nuit. Le bus accéléra de nouveau et s'enfonça dans la pluie battante.

* * *

Voilà ! Nous arrivons bientôt au bout de ce premier tome ! Le second suivra dans la foulée ! Merci infiniment à tout ceux qui mon suivie et soutenue tout au long de cette histoire, je pense notamment à jadeisa31 et Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 ! A bientôt !


	29. Chapitre 28

Labyrinthe et Bleach appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Une heure était passée depuis leur fuite, tumultueuse et agitée, du WICKED. Durant tout ce temps Tsukishiro avait été absente, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait les images de Toru agonisant lui revenaient. A côté d'elle le capitaine était resté calme, la laissant tranquille, elle le remerciait pour cela, elle avait juste besoin de calme. Calme difficile à trouver à cause de la vitesse insensée du conducteur à travers les villes et villages qu'ils traversaient. A certains moments des gens semblables à la folle s'amassèrent autour du bus, le chauffeur n'en tint pas compte et continua sa course effrénée. A travers les vitres et la pluie battante les lumières des villes leur semblaient irréelles, imaginaires, tous avaient encore du mal à croire ce qui leur arrivait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus dans le Labyrinthe, contre les griffeurs, les voilà dans un bus roulant à vive allure à travers la nuit et la pluie, il y avait de quoi être déboussolé.

La blanche sorti de ses pensées en entendant son voisin demander à la femme non loin d'eux ce qu'il se passait, il était effectivement temps de savoir à quoi rimait cette situation.

\- Oh, c'est une très longue histoire, répondit-elle d'une voix calme et plus aimable qu'attendu.

Peut-être étaient-ils vraiment de leur côté, enfin ils l'espéraient tous.

\- S'il vous plait, racontez nous. Demanda Hana, assise avec Ichigo juste devant les deux blancs.

La femme les regarda avant de soupirer.

\- Il va vous falloir un moment pour retrouver la mémoire, si toute fois elle revient. Nous on n'est pas des savants, on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va prendre ni comment ils ont fait.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? Demanda la maton aux cheveux noirs.

\- Tout remonte à l'époque des grandes éruptions solaires. Elles ont eu lieu de manière imprévisible. Il y a toujours eu des éruptions solaires, c'était déjà observé avant, mais jamais d'aussi impressionnantes. Celles-ci ont été sans précédent. Quand ont les a vu s'était déjà trop tard. D'abord les satellites ont brûlés, il y a eu des millions de morts en quelques jours et des pays entiers sont devenus des déserts. Après ça il y a eu la maladie… Quand l'écosystème est mort à son tour il a été impossible de la contrôler. On appelle ça la Braise. C'est horrible, vraiment horrible. Seuls les plus riches ont les moyens de se payer un traitement, il n'y a aucun remède contre la Braise. A moins que certaines rumeurs soient vraies…

Beaucoup de questions traversèrent les blocards mais ils se continrent pour écouter la suite.

\- Quant à vous, vous n'êtes que des orphelins parmi tant d'autres. Ils en ont testés des milliers mais vous avez décroché votre place pour le dernier test. Tout ce que vous avez vécu a été soigneusement pensé et calculé afin d'étudier vos réactions et vos ondes cérébrales, vos pensées. Tout ça pour que les chercheurs trouvent un remède contre la Braise.

Elle fit une pose pour organiser ses pensées et reprit.

\- La plupart des symptômes physiques sont les même. Ça commence par un délire, puis l'instinct animal remplace les réflexes conditionnés et enfin la maladie détruit la partie humaine de la victime. Tout ça se passe dans le cerveau. La Braise ''vit'' dedans. Je préfèrerai mourir que de l'attraper.

La femme fit passer ses yeux noirs sur les quatre blocards face à elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est hors de question de les laisser infliger ça à des enfants. On a juré de combattre le WICKED. On vous en dira plus en arrivant, nous vivons loin dans le Nord. Il y a des milliers de kilomètres entre les Andes et nous. On appelle ça la Terre Brûlée, elle est plus ou moins centrée autour de l'équateur. Ce n'est qu'on désert de poussière où vivent des sauvages contaminés par la Braise. On essaye de la traverser pour trouver un remède. Mais on est déterminés à combattre le WICKED pour qu'il cesse ses expériences. On espère sincèrement que vous vous joindrez à nous.

Sur ces mots elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, mettant fin à la discussion.

 ** _Tu crois qu'on est en sécurité maintenant ?_** Demanda doucement la blanche.

 ** _Je ne sais pas, j'espère._** Répondit-il pensivement _._ _ **Repose-toi, tu en as besoin**_ **.**

 ** _Je ne suis pas la seule_** **.** Fit-elle en baillant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, la blanche s'était endormie contre son épaule, respirant doucement. Elle avait eu beaucoup d'émotions fortes, comme tout le monde, mais l'impact sur elle avait été quelque peut différent, au vu de sa relation privilégiée avec Toru. Il la regarda un moment, se ressassant les mots de la femme non loin d'eux, tout ceci était bien compliqué mais confirmait qu'Ichigo et lui n'étaient pas dans leur monde, ils avaient été piégés ici.

Il soupira, il allait falloir un bon moment pour que Soul Society les retrouve, si ont les retrouves. D'un autre côté ils étaient maintenant plus qu'impliqués dans cette histoire et pour une raison qu'il ignorait il voulait arriver au bout, partir avant lui semblait être la solution de facilité, en le faisant il fuirait et il ne voulait pas abandonner les blocards, ils ne le méritaient pas et surtout pas maintenant. Si on lui proposait de partir maintenant il refuserait, à coup sûr. Et puis… il y avait Tsukishiro, elle l'intriguait de plus en plus et dire qu'elle les avaient vu tous les deux enfants le travaillait, il voulait savoir pourquoi, savoir qui elle était, qui _ils_ étaient.

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur elle, ses traits étaient enfin calme, bien sur tout cela allait la hanter un moment mais si elle arrivait à avancer malgré ça alors ça irai. Il faut du temps à toutes choses. Il fronça soudain les sourcils en repensant à sa transformation en louve, il allait la questionner dessus, doucement mais la questionner tout de même. Peut-être n'en savait-elle pas plus, si c'était dû au WICKED alors elle avait surement oublié, ou pas, avec la transformation tout était possible. Qui plus est il devait en parler avec elle.

Soudain il sentit le bus s'arrêter, il regarda sa montre et vit que deux heures supplémentaires s'étaient écoulées. En regardant dehors il vit qu'ils étaient sur un parking boueux devant un grand bâtiment qui comportait plusieurs rangées de fenêtres.

Les soldats les conduisirent à l'intérieur et les firent monter à l'étage, dans un immense dortoir où des lits superposés s'alignaient. Des placards et tables se trouvaient également dans la grande pièce et les fenêtres étaient couvertes de rideaux.

L'endroit était assez coloré, trop pour le jeune capitaine, les murs étaient jaune vif, les couvertures rouges, les rideaux verts pomme…

\- J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis, déclara Minho.

\- Je suis d'accord. Approuva Ichigo. Après le Bloc tout gris j'ai l'impression d'être sur une autre planète.

Sur ces mots le chef de leurs ''sauveurs'' les laissa aux bons soins d'un petit groupe de neuf hommes et femmes en pantalon noir et chemise blanche, entièrement propres, et emporta avec lui les deux seules filles du Bloc, leur expliquant qu'elles avaient leur propre chambre. On leur attribua alors des lits et on leur distribua de nouveaux vêtements avec un nécessaire de toilette.

Le diner fut le meilleur qu'ils eurent mangé depuis des années, au menu pizza, une grosse pizza. Bien que le blanc fût réticent au début, après avoir passé des semaines dans le Labyrinthe on devient moins pointilleux quand on leur offre un bon repas. Le groupe respirait la joie, la satisfaction et le soulagement. Ils étaient assez silencieux mais les sourires soulagés étaient bien là. Le capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ça était trop beau, beaucoup trop beau pour qu'il n'y ait pas de revers à la médaille. Le roux sembla deviner ses pensées et se contenta de lui dire de profiter pour le moment, qu'ils aviseraient plus tard. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, il valait mieux être trop prudent qu'insouciant.

Quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher personne ne protesta, tous avaient besoin de sommeil et ce n'était pas le trajet en bus qui avait put les reposer entièrement. La fatigue était là et plus pesante que jamais.

Toshiro partageait son lit superposé avec Ichigo, qui avait insisté pour dormir en haut. A côté d'eux se trouvait les lits de Minho et Newt.

\- Hé les gars… Fit Minho.

\- Hum ? Répondit vaguement Ichigo, à moitié endormi.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils se devenus quoi, ceux qui sont restés au Bloc ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais vu le nombre de victimes qu'il y a eu pour venir je n'aimerai pas être à leur place. Dit Newt.

\- Vous croyez qu'on est en sécurité avec ces gens ?

\- Oui, peut-être. Admit Ichigo.

\- Et toi Toshiro, t'en dit quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On ne les connait pas, je préfère m'en méfier un minimum.

\- Je suis d'accord. Acquiesça Newt.

Il eu un silence pensif avant qu'ils ne se souhaitent tous une bonne nuit. Le capitaine bailla, se remémorant tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, Ichigo et lui, depuis leur réveil au Bloc. Tout ça lui semblait si loin à présent… Il repensa soudain à Tsukishiro.

 ** _Tsukishiro ? Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?_**

 ** _Tu ne dors pas le bleu ?_** _Grommela-t-elle._

Dans un premier temps il ne répondit pas, en fait il était soulagé qu'elle l'ai appelé ''le bleu'', ça prouvait qu'elle ne se laissait pas abattre, qu'elle redevenait doucement celle qu'il avait connu en arrivant au Bloc, la si forte et mystérieuse maton des coureurs.

 ** _Il semblerait que non. Je te réveille ?_**

 ** _Non, pas encore du moins. Pour ce qui est de ma chambre… un peu trop criard les couleurs._**

 ** _On a la même chose ici, c'est hideux._**

 ** _Absolument d'accord, mais un peu de couleur après trois ans de gris… je ne vais pas trop me plaindre._**

Elle avait eu une courte hésitation en pensant au gris du Bloc, la couleur turquoise des yeux du blanc était soudainement apparue dans son esprit. Il avait été une couleur dans le gris de son esprit, une couleur dans le gris du Bloc, mais elle préféra se mordre la langue, dire ça serait étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

 ** _Tsukishiro ?_**

 ** _Oui ?_**

 ** _Tu as bien dit ''ma chambre'' ?_**

 ** _Ha, oui, on m'a séparée d'Hana, pour me laisser un peu seule ont-ils dit. Une excuse bidon si tu veux mon avis._**

 ** _Comment ça ?_**

 ** _Ils voulaient surement m'isoler pour mieux… non, non rien_** **.** Soupira-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de finir pour qu'il comprenne, surement était-ce dû à sa transformation en loup. Il hésita à la questionner tout de suite, finalement il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment, tout le monde avait besoin de repos, pas de poser d'avantage de question.

 ** _J'ai discuté un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hana, sur… sur Toru… Elle m'a passé un sacré savon._** _Avoua-t-elle._

 ** _Ça t'a aidé ?_**

 ** _Oui… Je pense… Mais je…_**

 ** _Tu as besoin de temps._**

 ** _Oui._**

Il eut un court silence avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne.

 ** _Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter._**

 ** _C'est gentil. Merci, Toshiro._**

Il ne répondit pas, gêné de son initiative, de mémoire il n'avait jamais dit ça à quelqu'un, quoi qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se fier à sa mémoire. Il soupira, il s'était vraiment adouci.

 ** _Tsukishiro…_**

 ** _Oui ?_**

 ** _Ça va peut-être te paraitre étrange venant de moi mais… mais j'aimerai me souvenir de toi, enfin de nous… enfin... par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit avoir vu durant ta transformation._**

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre doucement.

 ** _Moi aussi. J'aimerai en savoir plus encore. Et ce n'est pas étrange, Toshiro, je crois que tu es trop dur avec toi-même._**

 ** _Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?_**

 ** _Ironique pas vrai ?_** _Avoua-t-elle avec un rire._ _ **Bon, je tombe de sommeil, bonne nuit.**_

 ** _Bonne nuit Tsuki._**

Il sentit un sourire venir d'elle, sourire qui se fit doucement communicatif. Ce n'était pas un grand sourire, mais un sourire simple, doux. Pour l'instant ça suffisait.

* * *

Plus que l'épilogue et nous en aurons fini avec ce tome ! Le prochain se nommera ''Bound in the Heart'', à bientôt !


	30. Epilogue

Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Note de service du WICKED, 27/01/32, 22h45

A : Mes associés

De : Ava Paige, chancelière

Sujet : Considérations sur les épreuves du Labyrinthe, groupe A.

Je crois que nous pouvons admettre que les épreuves ont été un succès. 20 survivants, tous qualifiés pour la suite du programme. Les réactions à nos variables ont été satisfaisantes et encourageantes. Le meurtre du garçon et le ''sauvetage'' ont été parfaits pour la fin. Il fallait les pousser à bout. Le résultat du nombre de ceux qui n'ont pas abandonnés sont incroyables.

Étonnement les voir se penser en sécurité est difficile à observer. Mais peu importe nos état d'âme, il faut continuer.

J'ai une réelle préférence sur la désignation de leur chef mais je vais m'abstenir, il ne faut pas les influencer.

Les enjeux sont énormes, mais les résultats sont encourageants.

Qui plus est le dernier message de Mishiro pour sa cadette est assez étonnant au vu des circonstances, mais ça aidera les survivants à se rappeler que nous faisons tout cela pour le bien de tous. La mission du WICKED est de servir et de préserver l'humanité, peu importe le prix.

Faites moi part de vos réactions au plus vite. Pour le moment les sujets vont avoir le droit à une nuit de tranquillité avant la phase 2. Mais gardons espoir. Les résultats du groupe B ont été incroyables eux aussi. Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour traiter les données obtenues, mais nous en parlerons plus tard.

Donc à très bientôt.


End file.
